Love Hexagons
by Celeste Aislin
Summary: Just when the Sailors think it may be over, something else rears its ugly head. And as usual, it has perfect timing. ***This was the first story I wrote, it's over 7 years old now, just keep that in mind please***
1. Chapter 1 In Which the Story Begins

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal Edited by Dragonborncrystal

Disclaimer: Well, the idea's mine, but all the characters except a couple obvious ones are not mine, much to the misfortune of me. But oh well.

Prologue

The dreary November skies were inclined to soak passerbies below in the streets more than usual that year, that day in fact. The neither fall nor winter crossover month was always a gloomy one, prone to depressing times. Looking outside of a familiar window, Darien rested a tired arm on a bedside table. It was high noon outside, and the sun should've been glinting irritably in his face, but all his dilated eyes met was a dark, cloudy day that was as inclement and gray as days came. Lying next to him in an all too familiar bed was his Serena, looking even more mournful in her sleep than the day outside.

Her eyes seemed glued shut as she frowned and took in shallow breaths. The only sound besidesher rasping breath was the soft clatter of rainoutside. A slight change in her positioning told Darien she no longer slept. Quite un-  
expectedly, Serena's clammy, white face turned in Darien's direction. She matched the white sheets, which was quite unsettling to any onlooker. Her regularly perfect golden hair hung limply, loose and lacking its regular style. Her bangs clung to her damp face. The usually twinkling china blue eyes were open but vacant, although she did attempt a small smile only for the purpose of comfort. That was even more frightening, the sight of a forced smile on Serena's face, one that's falseness didn't even reach her large eyes.

Serena's eyes focused slightly as she took in Darien's image silently. She murmured something incoherently. Darien clasped her hand gravelyas her eyes shut in pain, and a spasm passed over her body. Her other hand clutched at her chest viciously. The pain was evident in heronce-sparkling eyes and Darien could barely endure their stare. Then, they shut and she seemed to lose consciousness.

Darien leapt up in alarm. He opened his mouth to yell, but no sound seemed to escape. He spunaround to find a woman dressed in a black dress etched in red, with raven black hair framing a porcelain face accompanied by amber eyes staring out like a hawk's at him in what seemed apparent delight. Brushing past him, she approached Serena. Darien went to grab her andpush her away, but found his limbs made no movement. The woman paid no heed to him, however, and bent over Serena.

From his position, he watched in silent horror as she proceeded to gaze at Serena with the an unbearably nonchalant look. She then seemed to realize that she had a job to do. Quickly, she grabbed from Serena's claw-like death graspa shining crystal. Darien once again attempted to move only to find that the binds which heldhim still would not give. He struggled for what seemedhours. He watched another man, with blonde hair and malicious green eyes, appear next to thewoman in black, and smile malevolently towards Darien. Then, in a manner that was both careless and careful, he picked Serena's limp body up, and disappeared again. And before Darien could evenopen his lips to shout in silence, another woman arrived. One with deep sapphire eyes and long azure hair...her eyes were somehow familiar. Andthen she smiled too with the same delight in her eyes, such evil delight, which the others had. Then she snapped her fingers, and Darien and she were transported into darkness together...

From that deep darkness, as the blue-haired woman's arms encircled Darien's neck, he heard Serena's distinctive yell of fright, and felt the faint tug at his mind as danger approached her somewhere far off beyond his sight. There was another cry of his name before the feeling of her life faded from existence.

Darien awoke from this dream shakily, drenched in sweat. Weren't recurring nightmares lovely, he thought bitterly as he glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. 2:37 am.

He couldn't help but shake with fear; his face was wet from perspiration. That was the 5th time that week he'd had the same dream. It was troubling his sleep to no end.

'Could it be a premonition? Or am I just bored in the future again?' he wondered silently. Getting up for a glass of water, he silently thought thingsthrough. What was going on.  
weren't they through with all these enemies yet? Wasn't Galaxia supposedly the last they'd even see of anyone until he and Serena were married...at least? In the kitchen, he absently looked at the calendar, his mind searching for some solid evidence he could rely on; something that would tell him whether this was just some nightmare that would pass, or if it was a premonition. He hoped it wasn't the latter. On the calendar, his eyes only spotted a date with Serena...

What if what he'd dreamed actually did come true? Should he tell her about it, wreck the peace, get the scouts involved, just to have it turn out to be somestrange spastic figment of his imagination that was just due to overpowering stress from school, being engaged, and the nagging fear that Serena's father might find out about it?

Serena'd understand him leaving no matter what the reason, although Darien doubted Serena would like it. The others would either suspect himof something, especially his daughter, or they would take him as craven, cowering before Serena'sfather. Was just a couple of bad dreams worth either one of those, plus a couple of other reasons such as actually LEAVING Serena? But nomatter how Darien tried to weasle his thoughts intobelieving that the dream was nothing more than that,  
it just didn't seem to be working.

This nightmare didn't feel like any other he'd ever had.  
Well, no, there was one he could think of that had given him an almost identical gut feeling ofdespair. It was unlike what his future self had given him, which was just a test, but more like when he'd seen a faint glimmer of Sailor Saturn's awakening...had it only been about 2 years prior? This dream waslike a precognitive vision.Which he hoped it wasn't. They were usually nasty when it came to being recurring. They'd taint his sleep constantly if he didn't figure them out. He'd had that happen more than once. 'No,' he thought sadly, glancing at the letter he'd received the day before from an American medical college. He had applied immediately after his return from death, after Galaxia.

But he'd, just moments before falling asleep, decided to turn it down and continue going to med. school in Tokyo. After what his leaving had done to Serena the first time emotionally...

They'd never really spoken of it really, only in limited conversations. But from what he'd been told, or in the case of Amara yelled at, by the others, especially Raye, Serena had taken his departure in stride. But once she'd gotten no reply, she'd closed up about him. For a while, she must have thought he'd purposefully forgotten her. She seemed fine now, but could separating himself from her really be in her best interest? He had his doubts there; she'd tell him to go, that he knew. But would she really support it? How could she if he didn't?! But after that dream, a dream which reminded him of dИjЮ vu...

He picked up the college letter momentarily, then set it back down with a heavy heart. Darien sadly walked back to his bed, defeated.

'It's either this, or have the chance of losing her forever.  
although she does seem to get herself out of these problems. But I can't take the risk! I'll just go long enough to sort this out a bit. Besides, what could it hurt...besides Serena...agh! I hate these choices. And fate never tires at throwing them at me...thank you, Sailor Pluto,' he thought grudgingly as a restless sleep swept over him.

Little did Darien know, no matter what he did, how much of the dream would actually become a reality...

L O V E H E X A G O N S

Chapter 1 In Which the Story Begins and We Discuss Whether to Leave or Not to Leave

Serena glanced down at her hands to hide the tears that had appeared in her eyes. "Go..go back?" she choked out.

"Yes." Darien admitted once more. With the single word he could see her very existence shudder.

"But why? You've been doing just fine here!"

"Yes, but it's not enough. Please understand that, Serena..." he strained to find the right words to tell her that he didn't want her be unhappy. Just as he had done when Rini had appeared the first time, he felt that being apart from Serena was the best thing for her as an end result. Except this time he wouldn't break her heart by keeping a distance. Not that type of distance, or so he hoped...

Serena let two lone tears fall to the concrete below, then once again brought her face up. She leveled it with his as best she could, being somewhat shorter than her love by about a foot. Smiling one she hoped did not seem too false, she said, "Well, I guess...I guess it will be fine then." Her eyes, hidden behind lids to conceal any tears that might escape, would have conveyed her true feelings in an instant to Darien. Had he seen her eyes, had she screamed to him at that moment to stay, perhaps his will would have crumbled and he would have gone against what he felt his better judgement was. However, her eyes remained clamped shut until she turned away, and the discussion had ended at her last words. The subject was dropped, and both Darien and Serena tried to push it to the back of their minds.

"Pegasus, why don't you talk to me anymore?" Rini asked of the small white horse who resided in its glass globe. Returned to the past for a bit of investigation and extra training, Rini had brought along her reinstated glass ball to speak with her companion through.

"Maiden, you know I love our conversations more than anything except you. However, where as before when I was held prisoner and had nothing to do, I am now quite busy of pressing matters." This stung Rini a bit, as being top priority to someone would be nice.

"Can you speak with me now?" inquired the girl of 12 somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course. But only momentarily this time, I'm afraid. There is something I need to attend to soon. Is there anything specific you wish to discuss"  
"Not particularly, but I would like to ask one teensy little favor of you. Pegasus, will you visit me tonight in my dreams?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because. I haven't seen you face to face in so long..."

"You see me now."

"You know what I mean."

"Maiden, I will try. If not tonight, then I will see you tomorrow."

"I have one last thing to ask...Pegasus, can I come visit you someday?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, can I come visit Elysian someday..."

A smile crept onto the white horse's face and into his eyes.

"I believe you will be able to visit me soon, Maiden. Very soon." Rini let out a cry of joy. The creaking of a door downstairs made her start at the same time.

"Oh, I think Serena might be home. Good night, Pegasus." Rini glanced towards the space where Pegasus had once stood to find it only dimly lit by the fading light outside. Happy from the previous conversation, and still happier by the thought that Darien might have come home with Serena, she ran down the narrow hallway towards the doors of Serena's apartment to greet them.

However, she found not both Darien and Serena, but just her mother. Disappointed that only Serena had come inside the young Tsukino residence, Rini headed back up the stairs when a sight caught her eyes. Something she saw frequently enough, but not without becoming deaf first. Tears were streaming down the paled cheeks of her usually cheerful mother. As stated previously, this was not an unusual occurrence, but the fact that these tears were unaccompanied by loud wails was what made them so shocking and sorrowful. "Serena, what's happened?" asked the concerned child of her almost 18 year old companion. Drawn from her own little world, Serena started, then only sighed as if to say 'nothing.' Rini, firmly for a child of her size and age, grabbed Serena's thin shoulders and spun her around to face her directly. "What's happened?" she asked again.

Heaving a great sigh of distress and sadness, Serena backed out of her daughter's grasp and swiftly sank into the comfortable haunches of the couch. In a whisper that would wake the dead for its grave tone, she said, "Darien's going back to the U.S." Rini was shocked even more than before at such a simple statement.

"What do you mean, going back? He...he can't."

"Apparently, he can." A silence like no other before filled the room. For a moment, Rini felt Serena had died. She did not breathe, simply closed her eyes and lent her head back further.

"You told him not to go, right?" Rini asked when she could stand it no longer.

"Yes, but he wouldn't listen."

"Serena, he'll listen to you. Tell him not to go."

"I already have. I can't force upon him my own feelings. How can I keep from him something he wants so much?" Another tear fell. The news of Darien's departure was of great multitude to Serena. It was obviously tearing her apart inside. There must be something she did not say, something she did not push hard enough. Rini knew her father, or at least future father. He wouldn't leave her mother, so not Serena, not after what had happened just months previous. Rini put her mind to make sure that Darien would not leave.

"When is he supposed to go?" she asked, filling another silent minute.

"Soon. At the end of September." This gave Rini 3 weeks. 3 weeks to set Darien's mind straight on what he was going to do. Which was stay.

"Seiya, he's not going to listen to me!" Serena's sobbing voice was so dispirited that it shook Seiya. He was nervous for her safety, her voice was so melancholy.

"Serena, I promise you, your fiancИ," Seiya caught himself before he cringed out loud, "will listen to you if you speak with him again. He must have some reason to be doing this, not just because he wants to go to learn."

"Oh no, that's just it! He does want to go to learn! That's the type of person he is...and I'd be keeping him from it. I admit that I have no love for school, but Darien's different. I think I must be holding him back!" Seiya could just imagine the tears that fell after that. He wished he could embrace the woman who had called him moments before on her universal communicator, and relived for him exactly what had happened.

Seiya had accepted that Serena felt only friendship towards him, although his feeling to her remained unchanged. But, for Serena's happiness, he would sacrifice his own as he was doing right now. In his own mind, however, he could not see Serena enjoying the company of someone who seemed so book smart. He must be missing something between those two. He had to admit, though, that in the short time that he had seen them together before he and the other Star Lights, along with Princess Kakyuu, the love radiated by the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon was like none other in the entire galaxy. They had what not many could acquire: true, pure, passionate love.

"Serena, speak with him."

"I can't, Seiya. I'm just a nuisance, I know it." To think that she thought herself a nuisance! Who butsomeone on the side of evil found that girl a nuisance?!

"Serena, he still has 3 weeks until he leaves. Try to talk to him at sometime in there. If it's any consolation, I'll talk to him as well." Seiya's words were not regretted by him, but he knew that someday in the near future they would be.

"Oh, Seiya! Would you?!"

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you! I know he'll listen to you! I just know it!" 'Although why escapes me,' Seiya thought heavily. This was for the good of Serena, not himself. It was for her eternal happiness, and although he felt that the man that had had her moments ago weeping so sorrowfully didn't deserve such a masterpiece, he would do this small favor for her.

"Serena, get some rest. It must be after midnight over there."

"All right...Seiya, thank you again." Her tones were so sweet and full of the love of a sister that Seiya grimaced and smiled at the same time.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

MEANWHILE...

Darien sat in deep concentration on his couch, apparently reading The Dynamics of Life but to any person watching for a lengthy time, it was obvious he was not in fact engulfed in a good read but was lost in internal thoughts,and had been so for the previous 2 hours. Although the result was the same as when he'd begun attempting to read. He kept picturing the sad smile his fiancИe had worn all through the drive back to her apartment. How would he beable to do it? Leave her vulnerable as he had done over half a year before? The fact was that he just couldn't bring himself to it. Had not the last time he'd left her things gone from bad to worse? And before, when he'd first broken her heart and broken off their relationship (what the point of that was still lay beyond his comprehension) she had only suffered greater. Was he once again doing the wrong thing by turning away from the reality that she was a woman capable of taking the things life threw at them as a couple? The answer to this was yes.

Yet, there was the nightmare itself. If he told Serena, it'd be revealed that there was a new enemy to face, and she'd be thrown once again into the world of chaos that accompanied the life of a sailor scout. And he couldn't be sure...

Thoughts in a tumult, Darien groaned and threw his long forgotten book aside, holding his head in his hands. What was there to it other than go with his first instinct, which was to leave? Life was so confusing sometimes. Just when you felt you had everything figured out...

The loud ringing of the phone jolted the worried man out of his daze. Who would be calling so late? Maybe it was Serena...He thought about letting it just ring, but forgot that he still had yet to put a new answering machine message in. Therefore, it would ring endlessly until whoever was on the other side hung up. He decided that this would become too annoying and answered the phone on its second ring. "Chiba here," he answered briskly.

"Yes, well, this is Seiya Kou here." A male voice which Darien knew was millions of miles away answered.

"Oh, Seiya...one of the Starlights, right?" Darien feigned ignorance, although this man was always at the back of his mind. He was the one who had weaseled his way into Serena's heart, which Darien was used to sharing, but not with other men. He could still remember how the farewell had gone. Although he magnificently did not show the emotion on his face, jealousy had coursed through his veins as he'd watched this Seiya blush when Serena complimented him about his faithfulness and helpfulness over the past months. Serena spoke of him often as a friend, which Darien knew in his heart of hearts was the truth. He didn't hate Seiya, but he certainly didn't like him either.

"Yes, that would be me. Serena just called me a few moments ago. She was very distraught." Ice hung from Seiya's words. If necessary, the icicles could turn deadly, for they were sharp. They definitely hit their target as they were.

"I knew she was." Darien admitted sadly, forgetting who was on the other line.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I can tell everything about her!"

'So can I,' Seiya thought bitterly. "Well, if you knew, I would like to ask you why you decided to keep her that way." Before Darien could mutter anything insulting back to the man, Seiya groaned. "Forget I said that. Look, I'm angrier with you than I have been with anyone except maybe Galaxia and sometimes Yaten. If it were up to me, I'd be right there nowblowing you to bits. However, I'm speaking on behalf of Serena, so at this moment my emotions are just a little addition to this message. Serena seems to feel that you think of her as just a nuisance and that she's holding you back from greater things. I myself don't agree with this, but I'm only a messenger, per say. She was very unhappy over the phone and only cheered slightly when I mentioned that I would speak with you. So here I am."

Silence reigned for a few moments as Darien attempted to p iece things together. The first person Serena called was...Seiya?

"Seiya, I can't tell you my intentions in leaving to the U.S. It's not because I want to. Actually, I'd love to just take Serena with me but I know her father won't let her, and I have a few other reasons myself why she can't go, which leads back to why I'm going in the first place. I'm trying to work this all out. Tell Serena I'm not sure I will go to the U.S., but there is the possibility."

Seiya shrugged, forgot he was on the phone, and said with a note of indifference to his voice, "Tell her yourself. I love her to death, but I honestly can't play messenger to both of you. Thank you, however, for reconsidering. I hope you decide to not go, or else I might just come back and steal your fiancИe for myself." Darien caught the note of teasing in the last statement, and knew that Seiya, no matter how much Darien wanted to think him a snake in the grass, was genuinely concerned for Serena's happiness.

Although he didn't doubt that if Serena showed the slightest hint of not loving Darien anymore, Seiya'd come running into her arms. Luckily for him, Serena loved him entirely. Or at least, Darien hoped she did.

The next day, after another nightmare full 8 hours of rest, Darien was cornered by all 5 of the Inner Senshi, who informed him that their leader had told them all:

"I can't be selfish," she had said, when the scouts started to question her judgment on having them not murder Darien. "He deserves to go." However, they had continued, upon voting that their leader's orders were not valid by reason of insanity due to lack of fiancИ, had decided upon both their second in command and youngest member's idea (the youngest member substituting for her senior Moon as Mini Moon), to confront him and not kill him YET, but reason with him.

Or at least attempt to.

"Darien, we could see it last year, when no one had any worries or cares. But this is now, and after what happened last time..." Raye could barely finish, the images of Serena telling her that Darien hadn't written once then the later image of when she found out Darien was dead flashed in her mind.

Mina supplied the rest.

"Darien, do you realize what you did to her? She was happy that you were happy, but when you first never wrote back, which we can excuse because you WERE dead, then Seiya falling for her and she being so confused, along with Galaxia being around with all her minions, and Chibi-chibi? Have you ever really thought about the impact such a chaotic few months would do to a person? We were lucky Serena was so stable." In truth, Darien had thought about it but only just. Serena always seemed so happy, and since it never seemed she kept anything from him, the thoughts had never crossed his mind. "We just don't want this to be her crumbling point."

"Don't you think you could continue your researches here?" Darien sighed heavily, and went to answer a prompt 'no' when he met the eyes of a certain blue-haired girl. They were glaring at him in such a way that he felt his apparently impenetrable emotional wall shudder.

"Darien," she replied coolly to his unspoken answer, "I gave up studying abroad in Germany for a friend. Couldn't you do the same for your fiancИe?" The steady gaze of the woman was unnerving. His answer was somewhat weaker than he had planned.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Seiya: I'm just contemplating it." A great sigh of relief was obvious in the crowd.

"You have no idea how much better that makes us all feel!" said Rini in a relieved voice.

Jupiter eyed Darien cunningly. "Because if you hadn't answered that, we would have had to kill you...or at least knock some good sense into that head that usually has such great brains."

The next weeks dragged on ahead of all of the scouts associated with the item Serena and Darien. Luckily for Darien, the outer senshi were abroad and therefore Amara was unable to disembody him anytime soon. Still, for his own safety, no one had told them what was going on. Not just yet...secretly, the inners were hoping that would be a back-up plan if all else failed.

By the time his 2 weeks of decision making was up, Darien was on the verge of going against his original plan (something that did not occur often) at the chance of keeping his body intact. After the scouts had become desperate, suddenly Amara was calling him up and leaving threatening messages on his newly-added answering machine. Such threats made Darien feel that staying as far away from the United States was the best plan of action, this making it harder for the particularly angry scout of Uranus to find him. Being chopped into small pieces while still alive did not strike him as a good way to end his life,nor did being put into a blender, drowned, squeezed into jelly, or being ground up by a mince-meat maker. All which had been threatened, and more.

And yet, as those two weeks continued, his dreams became more and more detailed, more and more frequent. He began to see it just when he looked at the face of Serena, which was becoming less and less enthusiastic as the end of September drew near. Darien was beginning to feel much the same way as she.

MEANWHILEIn the 30th Century

Planet of Kinmoku The telephone rang persistently. The annoying thing...Seiya wished to kill the man who had invented them. Being woken in the middle of what should have been a lovely, peaceful night was not his idea of fun. Seiya looked to his left, seeing his beautiful, sleeping wife Kakyuu. And to his right lay the phone, and an alarm clock reading a number of different universal wide times, but most specifically 3:13 I.M. (in morning).

'Why me?' he silently groaned picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Seiya?" He bolted up in bed. It was her, he knew, even from millions of miles away. The sweet singsong voice. The sereneness to it was breathtaking. And yet, it sounded different, a little more mature then it had since the time he last saw her, 12 years prior. The voice on the other side of the phone was Neo-Queen Serenity, no doubt. She was still Serena to him, but married, a mother, and on the side of that the queen of an entire system. He missed her a lot. Her beautiful golden hair, the sapphire blue eyes that drew you in...

"Seiya, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. It's been a long time, Serenity. I've missed you."

"Oh, Seiya, it's Serena with you. And I've missed you as well."

"Just wondering, though, why are you calling?" he asked, not able to stifle another yawn.

"Oh, Seiya! I'm sorry! I forgot the time changes. I've got a lot on my mind right now. Darien's on business, and Small Lady's training again, and I really need to talk to someone. I thought of you, and, well, Kakyuu. You see..." a long pause followed, as if Serena had no idea how to word what she was about to say.

"Yes?" he beckoned her to continue.

"Well, I'm pregnant again."

The news hit Seiya like a pail of ice-cold water thrown in his face. He might have married and had a child with someone else he loved, but his first love was the woman on the other side of the line. How much he'd wished she'd choose him. Over years, he'd learned to accept that the Prince of Earth and Princess of its Moon belonged together, their destinies intertwined. And after their first child's birth was announced, the truth really sank in, especially sincehe was made god father. Still, it was always a shock to his aching heart when unexpected things happened in that woman's life. Things that had to do with another man who, although perhaps her soul mate, was still not what Seiya thought perfect for someone as good as Serena. He'd hurt her too many times in the short time Seiya'd known them. Still...

"That's great." he managed to say.

"Thanks. I don't know exactly when I'm due yet. But, I needed to tell someone, and you popped into my mind first." There was an uncomfortable pause. "And, well, there was one other reason I wanted to call you. I need some help with something. I'm going to surprise everyone here at home, and I know that Kakyuu kept your daughter from you for a few months, and I was wondering if she might give me some pointers. Would you ask for me?"

"No problem, Serena. And good luck. It'll be hard for you to hide anything long from Darien," Seiya kidded. He knew Darien was a good guy at heart. A small grudge would be a permanent factor in their relationship as 'acquaintances.'

"You have no idea!" she giggled. What a lovely sound."So how is Kakyuu?"

"Good..."

"And Stella?"

"A regular 3 year-old, angelic, yet very energetic. Half the time I can never figure out where she is. I don't know how you girls do it!" Serena laughed at this. The two talked for a little while longer, about nothing much, and said their good-byes.

Crystal Tokyo

Serena put her end of the phone down. Specially made to have long-distance, and by that it MEANT long distance service; it was one of the objects of the Crystal Palace in use at least once a day by someone.

After a small, soft sigh, Serena turned towards the door. The empty palace echoed with her footsteps. She missed everyone. Darien on business, Rini training in the past, the scouts off investigation something that week... it was all very quiet when there was no one around...that was the real reason she had called Seiya, even though she knew it was pretty early a few galaxies away. 'How can I keep this a secret?' she thought, absently rubbing her abdomen. Just the thought of what was growing there made her smile happily.

She continued walking, gazing towards the gardens ahead. "I can do it," she said, picking a pink rose off of the ground. "It'll be fun." A devilish grin appeared over her face, and the Queen of Earth began plotting.

Back to the Present...

"The leaves are pretty this year," Serena mumbled, attempting to make small talk as she and Darien walked through the park.

"I've been thinking, Serena, and I decided that we'd better start planning the wedding soon."

Serena looked to her side, and said in surprise, "You're not trying to RUSH things, are you? Because I can tell you ONE thing, we are NOT flying to somehwere like Las Vegas and eloping!" Darien blushed at this statement.

"No, I was just saying that we should start planning."

"Darien, we haven't even set a DATE yet."

"Well, maybe we should. I mean, your dad JUST started accepting that we're going out. WHAT do you think his reaction will be to us getting married? It'll take years just for him to stop chasing me out of the house with a frozen hot pocket as a weapon (AN: they actually do hurt...)! But after that, we'd need to get married sooner or later. Actually, sooner rather than later." Darien stopped in front of a nearby rose bush, and looked at the ground.

"You're sure you want a ditz like me at your side?"

"It's our destiny..." Darien began, not liking the way the conversation was headed.

"Forget destiny." Serena interrupted. "do you want me and me alone for who I am? Not for what our destiny has dealt us?"

Her eyes searched his, as Darien answered, "I want only Serena Tsukino. And I know that even if you weren't Princess Serenity, and I wasn't Prince Endymion, and we hadn't had some great romance thousands of years ago, we would have met, and fallen in love, just as we did. Of course, we'd have to hope I stopped teasing you long enough to figure out I was in love with you... But that aside, yes, I want you for yourself, Serena."

"You promise?"

"Yes." A relieved look passed momentarily over Serena's tearing eyes. "Darien, please don't go back to the U.S. I know it's selfish, but since I know you love me and DO want to marry me for myself, I hope you won't hold this against me forever." she hugged her future husband, and there eyes locked together. "But you have to stay!"

"Serena, I have something to tell you..." all the nightmares of the past weeks rushed back to his mind. Darien fully intended on telling Serena everything.

"Yes?"

"The reason-" their faces were nearing one another's.

"Yes?" Their lips became almost close enough to touch...

"Awwwe! Hate to brake up the mushy stuff here, but I've got a job to do."

- -

And so it begins...yes, this is the VERY FIRST STORY I ever wrote... I began this story seven years ago, and finished it over five years ago as a freshman in high school. It changed a lot of the two years I wrote it, and in a very strange way I'm proud of this story. Not because I think it's particularly good -nothing like that, in fact, I can't believe I wrote some of this... And I swear that is not me being modest. Anyway, I posted this story when I finished it on , but now that that site is down, and since I had this fanfiction account just existing, I've decided that despite its flaws, the first story I ever finished deserves to be up for anyone who has the slightest interest in reading it. Not sure who would, but...

- -

Next chapter coming soon!  
Moonlight Eternal -'


	2. Chapter 2

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal

Disclaimer: Well...DESDEMONA IS MINE!! But besides her...common un-original disclaimer applies here.

Oh, AND Sailor Masquerade, she belongs to ME TOO!! I am so possesive...deal with it.

"Awwww...hate to brake up the mushy stuff here, but I've got a job to do."

Chapter 2 In Which New People Show Up and Mina Goes Mental Momentarily

Serena and Darien looked up in amazement to find a woman floating in a sitting position a few feet above them. She wore a tunic of dark, rich red, with a covering dress of black embroidered in the same red around the edges. A red belt encrusted with one dark ruby stone in the center was ties around her waist. Long, ebony hair fell behind her, and dark bangs hid parts of her olive-skin face. "Ah, yes...here's the moon princess.  
and the earth's prince...hmmm, I didn't expect to get the two of you in the same spot, same time, but obviously my luck's with me today."

"Go get the scouts. I'll deal with her."

Both Serena and Darien knew the scouts had been following them for the past day and were somewhere in the park. It was inevitable that some ways back they were resting after a good spying. Darien hesitated in leaving Serena alone. She cried out, "Go!" and as he ran off then, she yelled, "Moon Eternal Power!"

She transformed.

"Ah, my suspicions were correct." The woman cried triumphantly. She grinned evilly. Her amber eyes were dark and evil, the long raven hair falling down to her waist blowing around her face in small wisps and curling at the tips as if they had been barely touched by a flame.

"Who are you?"

"I am Desdemona, ruler and guardian of the shadow world. And you, my moon princess, are about to be pulverized! Dark Shadows Enclose!" Black lines of energy shot at Serena. She was nearly hit, but quickly jumped.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" she said, directing an attack at Desdemona. She looked unworried, but when Eternal Sailor Moon's attack hit her, she was obviously surprised.

"You're much more powerful then I thought. No matter...Dark Shadows ENCLOSE!" she directed another attack, but this time she did not miss.

Serena stumbled from the power that had been directed towards her.

"Sugar Moon Kiss!" Sailor Mini Moon's attack came unexpectedly from behind Sailor Moon. Desdemona barely diverged it. Serena looked towards the scouts. Sailor Mars ran up to help her.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just a little rusty I guess." By this time Desdemona had recovered what little grace she'd lost from the youngest scout's attack. Tuxedo Mask arrived shortly behind the others.

Desdemona cried out, "I've had enough of this! I came here to fight Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon alone, not the entire solar system. How boring... Sailor Picnic, arise! Finish off these creeps, but leave the Moon brat for me!"

A youma of blue skin, long blonde hair, and sundress with a picnic basket tutu, appeared as suddenly as Desdemona had behind the scouts, and automatically began to attack the inners by throwing ham and tuna sandwiches.

Desdemona lunged towards Sailor Moon, and using all the power she could muster, Eternal Sailor Moon cried out, "Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!" Desdemona hadn't suspected this, and was thrown backwards, and hit against a tree.

"Ouch! All right, that's it, now you've done it Pigtails! No matter what you do, I WILL fulfill my goal!" Desdemona flew back up into the sky, and cried out, "Powers from the Dark of Night! Shadow World, grant your Queen with the powers of villainy and fear! Release It within the Moon Princess!!" D ark clouds gathered around in the sky from no where, and lightning struck to add a dramatic effect to the scene. Sailor Moon, caught off guard, was then enveloped in a black electrical bubble. She was being shocked, and her screams rang out over the once silent day. The scouts screamed out their attacks, aiming them at both the black bubble and Desdemona, but to no avail. The attacks aimed at the bubble only bounced back, and Desdemona's invisible barrier absorbed the energy of the attacks.

All she did was yawn. As the scouts began to try again, she laughed a low, evil laugh, and said, "MUAHAHAHA!! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU SCREAM, MOON PRINCESS, AND YOUR GUARDIANS FIGHT THERE IS NOT WAY TO SAVE YOU NOW! YOU ARE DOOMED TO FOR GO TRAGEDY!!" The power unleashed from her hands grew larger and darker. Serena's screams shattered the happy silence of the park.

"White Rose Tiara Action!" a bright, unexpected flash of light cut the hands of Desdemona, and the bubble quickly vanished. Sailor Moon (who had been lifted up into the about 8 feet in the air)fell to the ground, unconscious, but still letting her chest rise and fall.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Desdemona cried, looking towards the unprotected side of the scouts. The scouts, who had been busily fighting Sailor Picnic (trying to kill it in time to save Sailor Moon), looked behind them.

"I did!" the girl said, holding up her hand, and letting the tiara glide gracefully to a halt in it. She placed it back on her forehead, and then began her beginning speech. "I am the masked protector and ally of the Future Sailor Moon! I am Sailor Masquerade!" The girl was about 14 years old, with a forest green colored skirt, a distinctive white, yet silver tinted bow, forest green rings at the ends of her gloves, forest green boots with white at the very top, and small white roses in the center. Her dark black hair, with a few random blonde streaks, was in a loose French braid, a white rose accenting the end of the waist long braid. She had a green choker on, with a miniature white rose in its center. And she wore a white mask, similar to that of Sailor V. The scouts looked at her in surprise. Ally of the future Sailor Moon? That meant that Sailor Masquerade (and whoever it truly was) was from the future. Could she be Rini's ally? Or maybe even Rini's daughter's ally? No one had much time to dwell on this, for Desdemona and Sailor Picnic stared for about two seconds before they lost interest.

Desdemona yelled, "What are you staring at Sailor Picnic! The scouts are unprotected! Get them! I shall finish off the moon brat over here!"

"Oh no you won't!" Sailor Masquerade cried, and then she withdrew a scepter of gold, with a large white rose on it, a heart on top with a forest green gem,and about 8 white streamers coming off it. "Masquerade's Striking Rose KISS!" She cried, twirling the wand around a few times then directing it at Sailor Picnic. Sailor Picnic, unsuspecting, stared in horror as a green light, and a storm of white rose petals, enveloped her body, and then she disappeared. The scouts had no time to be shocked. They immediately began to direct their attacks towards Desdemona.

Desdemona put a barrier around her once more and said, "You haven't seen the last of me, Sailor Guardians! I'll find you once more, and next time I'll finish you off!" and she disappeared. Everyone rushed towards Serena, who after falling to the ground, had detransformed. Her eyes were becoming unclouded, however, and she was beginning to regain consciousness. As Darien raised her head, supporting her back, she came around, and stared into his eyes.

"I'll be all right," she said instinctively. Darien helped her stand, and as she did, she stumbled, weak from the draining attack launched by Desdemona. Darien picked her up, and offered to carry her all the way home. Serena gratefully accepted, then turned her head weakly towards the scouts. "One more question before I pass out again. Whose tiara was it that hit Desdemona?"

"A new scout appeared." Venus said, although she wished she hadn't, because the split second after, she saw Serena's eyes widen, then she fainted.

"Smooth, Venus. Real smooth." Mars said.

"Is she all right?" asked Jupiter.

"She's just overwhelmed from the attack." Mercury said, feeling Serena's forehead and taking her pulse (which was a little awkward to do in Darien's arms).

"Hey, guys, where'd Sailor Masquerade go?" Everyone called and looked around, but did not find the masked Sailor Scout that had saved them and Serena.

"Let's all de-transform and go to Serena's. It's closest, and I'm sure she needs a rest after all this...although I guess she's already resting. We can discuss Sailor Masquerade once she wakes up again." Darien nodded, questioning to himself how he was going to de-transform with Serena already in his arms...

Once arriving back at the apartment, Serena was placed on the couch, and everyone else gathered around. "Right, well, I believe it's time to recall the outer scouts into this. Even if it was just a rogue evil doer, they at least have the right to know. They should speak with us on the matter a bit. Luna, have any devices for us to use that might be useful?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Moments later, the outer scouts were assembled in their hotel room and speaking with the inner senshi via the T.V. (how Luna was able to do this miracle was amazing).

"Serenity, you all right?" asked Raye, staring at her beautiful, yet pale friend. Her behavior as of late had been distressing. "What do you mean, Raye?" The queen inquired innocently, although she sounded a little out of breath. "I've just got the stomach flu... I'll be all right." Serenity walked off towards her room.

"Something's up with her..." Raye said to the rest of the scouts in the palace gardens. The midmorning sun's rays played games in the fountain water, and the fountaingleamed, as though it was delighted the sun had chosen it to let its little ones play in. Mina sat on the fountain edge, staring into the water at her smiling reflection. Mina was due with her first child in two months. Amy sat on the ground with her 2 year-old daughter, Lina. Lita sat next to Amy, bottle-feeding her 5 month-old daughter Terra, while her 4 year-old daughter Indira played in the bushes with Raye's 7 year-old daughter Leila and her 3 year-old son Allen.

"You mean Serenity?" Mina asked, turning away from her reflection.

Raye nodded, thinking.

"I noticed too." Amy said, letting Lina run off to join the other kids.

"Come on you guys... she's just got the stomach flu, right Raye?" Lita asked, turning towards every one else.

"Isn't that the fourth time in two months?" asked a skeptical Mina. Raye looked a little worried.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's just the stomach flu. I think she's hiding something. But what?"

The scouts turned to look at each other. Amy, being the medic of the group, received the most glances. She was about to open her mouth to put out a few suggestion, when the girls heard a cry from the children. Allen had fallen down and skinned his knee. Raye scooped him up, trying to comfort his cries.

"I'm going to go get him a band aid," she mouthed over the wails of her son, "I'll be back in a minute."

Raye, with Allen in one arm, fumbled around Serenity's bathroom for a band-aid, as her own supply was all out (when you've got a kid who's three, band-aids come in handy, and are suddenly in short supply). In one cupboard, she found nothing of use. Some makeup in one drawer, jewelry in another.  
where would Serenity, the most unorganized woman and queen of history, keep bandages?

Raye eyed the shower and got a thought...but to no avail. All she found in the shower was a deck of cards, a ping-pong racket and some book called Becoming a Mom: What to Do to Prepare for a Child. With her son still wailing, she pushed passed these things in despair. Was there never anything around when you needed it? Moments later, she located a band-aid which happened to have been lying in the cupboard among some towels and a loaf of bread. She placed the Sailor Moon decorated bandage on Allen's knee and left.

Outside, as she set Allen down again, Raye suddenly realized some of the random things she'd seen...pickles in the medicine cabinet, chocolate amongst the bath oil beads, a loaf of bread in the shower, and a book about becoming a mother...some of it she could see as random acts of Serenity. Their queen had maturned, but only to an outward degree. She still pertained many of the same lifestyles, one of which was midnight snacking. But seeing how they all seemed to fit together, especially with that last one, everything became crystal clear. Now everything fit together: Serenity was going to have another baby!

The Present

"What could the goal of this new enemy be?" Mina pondered to herself.

"Well, we have a few choices. One: they could be in love with Darien, and want revenge against Serena. Two: they could be in love with Serena, and want revenge against Darien. Three: they hate both of them and are jealous. And the one solid fact is they want universal power. That pretty much sums it up." Raye said, countingon her fingers in an annoyed fashion. From his spot from in the chair pulled up next to Serena on the couch, Darien sighed, exasperated. He glanced at Serena, who was white as a sheet. Not everyone was in love with him or Serena...were they? He attempted a mental count of how many times that had happened and decided to stop as the numbers got larger than he wanted to know or accept.

"Well, I'd go with one and universal. If they were in love with Serena, they wouldn't try to hurt her."

"UNLESS it was a REALLY jealous minion in love with the ruler who's in love with Serena. BUT, they don't realize that Serena love's Darien, who love's Serena. We could be dealing with a very serious love hexagon here!"

"Mina, stop analyzing the love life of the enemy. Honestly, a little seriousness on your part would be greatly appreciated!" Lita sighed.

"And technically, the term is love triangle, Mina, referring to when one person receives love from two different people and doesn't know which to choose. That is not the case here. Additionally, the shape you just diagrammed from the information did not form a polygon at all, least of all a hexagon. By definition, a hexagon is an equiangular equilateral six-sided polygon. You only presented 4 people, and two of them loved each other, therefore creating a-"

"AMY! WHAT did we just finish telling MINA??" Amy's mouth clamped shut as the fire priestess residing next to her began to spark.

"Fine, so we won't talk about the POSSIBILITES of why this happened. We'll just talk about facts, which amount to 2." Lita said sulkily.

"Oh NO, we can discuss possibilities, just not possibilities having to do with love heptagons-"

"Triangles." Amy said, not even glancing up from the book she had acquired from Serena's study titled The Anatomy of a Sponge. Mina strongly felt it was a mishap that it was even a published work, let alone located in Serena's house.

"-whatever." Mina rolled her eyes. Who cared, they got the jist of what she meant?

"Exactly." Raye ignored Mina's entire addition to the conversation and answered Lita. "Just the facts."

"Right. The facts are that there is someone evil after Serena and that there is another new identity crisis we have to deal with of a new sailor scout-" Lita was interrupted by Mina, who had slipped Amy's glasses on, and had somehow acquired the karaoke machine microphone.

"Is she friend or foe? Will we ever know? Is she in fact a SHE, or a HE? What is the nature of the enemy's attack? Why were dark clouds suddenly drawn to Desdemona? Who IS Desdemona, and why was she so infatuated with the color black? While we're on the subject of color, what color underwear am I wearing?? AM I EVEN WEARING UNDERWEAR??"

"MINA, get a hold of yourself!" Rini shook her elder friend vigorously, choking her as an added bonus.

In a slightly dreamy manner, Mina muttered, "...find out in tomorrow's episode..."

"Um...Darien, would you mind maybe making some coffee? We might need it." Darien, who seriously felt he would need some therapy to forget what Mina had just uttered, stumbled into the familiar small but surprisingly tidy kitchen of Serena.

The coffeepot sat atop her white tile counters, which seemed to sparkle brilliantly. Had Serena gotten a maid, or was she growing up? That was another scary thought, and yet sad as well. As Darien began the preparations for some VERY strong coffee, he settled into memories of when he'd first met the love of his life. She was so imperfect it was amazing she survived to the young age of 17. Yet, the fact was he missed his klutzy, messy little girl of a lover. Although, he guessed she hadn't change much over the years now that he really thought about it. Still, such an immaculate kitchen was unsettling. Had he been too preoccupied the last few months with school and work and...this last month the dream? And figuring out how to protect her? How could he have missed something changing with her? Suddenly, it struck him like a bolt of lightning on the spot:how would he watch her small changes to adulthood if he were gone? The sliver of doubt remaining disappeared. He knew what he had to do.

Outside, Rini was deep in thought as well as the others attempted to dredge Mina out of her mind. She was still muttering strange things, and she was also singing a strange song about a guy with an afro running through a ghetto from members of the Ku Klux Klan, who had pointy hats, then gummy bears were chasing someone else...the girl had serious mental issues. Yet somehow, Rini was able block out Mina and the others and focus on the problem at hand.

Serena was in danger of being seriously hurt. Earth was also in danger. This wasn't just some simple training her mother had once again sent her to the past to acquire. There was, as it seemed for everything else that Neo-Queen Serenity did, a reason. And obviously the queen had already known about it. 'Small Lady, you are growing up. I told you long ago, when you first became a Sailor that I would need your help from time to time. Darling, please help me once more. Go back, to when I was still Serena Tsukino, and help me once more.' Rini had taken the time key willingly, for she missed her younger parents as dearly as she missed her elder ones when she was away. Suddenly, the last words her mother had said to her when she had left through the time door leapt into her memory.

"Come back to tell me when she appears."

Silence reigned in the room as Darien returned from the kitchen to hear Rini suddenly speak. All eyes, even those of the outers on the large screen TV were on the small pink haired girl. "That's what my mother said..."

"Neo-Queen Serenity, you mean?" Darien questioned fromthe doorway. Rini answered with a nod.

"Obviously, our Queen knew this was going to happen. What good it does to tell her in the future, I don't know..." Amara murmured from the couch she sat on in America. Trista, who sat beside her, said nothing for a moment.

Then she uttered, in her mysterious way, "The Queen must know. I'll go back and tell her what's going on."

Rini rose quietly, as if she'd suddenly grown a few years in age.

"No. She wants me to. I know Mama has another reason for this...something I'm not supposed to know yet. I'll go first thing in the morning." Rini glanced at her sleeping mother on the couch with love in her eyes that was forever present shining through. It was always somewhere within their cinnamon depths, but was easily replaced by a cool wall of other emotions at her will. She was definitely her father's daughter. The others let their gazes follow the young scout of the moon's. After another moment of silence, Mina broke in.

"Umm...sorry if I was freaking out you guys, I just thought that things were finally getting back to being normal. Well, as normal as possible for us. And then this happens. However, as the leader here, I second Rini traveling to the past. I also suggest we go home and get well rested. Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru...do you all think that you can get a brief vacation and come back?" The outers nodded. Mina taking authority was a sight to see after her little bout of...mental illness. But she was serious now, and the others followed her lead.

"Mina, are you sure we should leave Serena here alone?"

"I'll be here." Rini added indignantly.

"I'll stay as well."

"Darien, I'm not sure that's the best plan. Shouldn't we all-"

"Raye," Mina lay a cool hand on her fire controlling friend's, "I think that we can trust Darien. And they have things to talk about as well. We'll leave Rini and Darien here." Raye dropped the subject, for Mina was right. Turning her attention to the only male figure in the group of girls, Mina said, "Now, Darien, we're trusting you with Serena."

"What am I, a rapist?" Darien bit out sarcastically.

Mina chose to ignore the question. "We also are trusting you to make the right choice. You know what me mean." Mina eyed Darien in an all-knowing fashion. She might usually seem a little shallow, but with matters of the heart.  
the woman knew what she was dealing with. Darien nodded accordingly.

"Yes, Darien, because there is always the chance that I might stay here a while and WELCOME you to the U.S.A. if you decide to come over for a VISIT," said Amara smugly, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Um..." Darien, though not usually a timid type, did not like the i dea of Amara pummeling him horribly upon his arrival. "I'll keep that in mind..." he muttered.Even from across the world, Amara was scary enough as she was.

The next morning, Rini left at dawn. Darien offered to go with her to the park, but she firmly put her foot down and said he had to stay with Serena, in case she woke up. As she walked outside into the hallway, Darien followed.

"Have a good trip. Don't get lost in time."

"Of course I won't. And besides, I'm sure I'll be able to find either you or Serena or Pluto somewhere in there...Serena will be the one causing the rip by tripping or something... "

Darien couldn't help but chuckle a little at Rini's comment.

"Say hello to your parents."

"That sounds really strange coming from one of them."

"You know what I mean." Rini smiled and nodded.

"I should be back soon. Well, later! Oh, and Darien-" Midway through closing the door, Darien stopped. "If you aren't here when I get back in about a day or two, I'm coming after you." Rini winked, then skipped towards the elevators. Darien smiled and shook his head.

Darien went back to the chair he'd pulled up beside Serena, who was moved into her bed. She lay stock still, and her face was quite pale. If he hadn't already checked 20 times each hour, he would have thought she was dead. However, a few moans and movements told him that she should wake up soon.

Darien put his aching head into his hands. No sleep what so ever had ever boded well with him, and now was no exception. Sure, for maybe something school oriented and relatively stress free, but this? This was pure torture. He was alone with the woman he loved and his thoughts. One was preferable company over the other. And unfortunately, that was not responding yet. Before his mind could really take hold of him, however, he drifted off into sleep. What else could he do?

Serena awoke slowly, as if she was swimming through water very weakly. The resistance was a horrible nuisance, she wanted to open her eyes from the ever darkness and see the light again. To breathe easily, to move freely.

Her eyelids fluttered, then opened to have bright light shine directly into them. She must be at home, in her own bed...there was no other place on Earth that could blind anyone so. After a moment of adapting, Serena glanced around her familiar room. Yet, how did she get here...one moment she was in the park, and the next...she could remember it clearly, yes (like it were yesterday...wait, it was!). All of it, until she guessed she'd fainted away. That was yesterday, she both hoped and supposed. She couldn't have been out of it THAT long...

She had slept longer than usual, even for her. Glancing at her clock told her it was 11:30, but she'd drifted to nothingness around 4:30 the previous evening. Then, Serena's eyes found Darien, asleep in a chair beside her. She rolled over quietly onto one elbow just to look at his perfect features. For a moment, all she did was stare in happy bliss knowing he'd always be hers to look at. A nagging fear still bit the back of her mind, a fear that she wouldn't see him for a while, if he did go off to major in medicine abroad. If only they could get m arried fast, then she could go too...but no, those thoughts were now dashed. A new enemy meant she had to stay in Tokyo, with everyone else again.

Serena was startled from her thoughts by the dazzling blue eyes of Darien, who had obviously felt her own on him. "Serena..." he sighed in relief, stirring slowly. He clasped her hands gently, the movement knocking the blanket warming him off to the floor. "How are you now?"

Serena smiled warmly at him. "I'm just fine. No problems here." She sat up swiftly, and scooted closer towards him. "Darien, about what I was saying yesterday-"

"Serena-"

"No, please. I-" Serena suddenly looked shocked, and she made a noise as if she was choking for air. Then, she bent over forwards and gripped her chest, agony appearing all over the face that had grown much more color within the last few minutes only to be thrown back to pallid and clammy.

"Serena?!" Darien jumped up.

"No, it's nothing. I'm okay..." she said, taking deep breaths, although they were somewhat uneven. "I'm fine." She repeated, straightening, though the smile on her face faltered slightly.

"But-"

"Darien, please just let me finish. I didn't really get to tell you. I know that being a doctor is very important to you, and I want you to know that I support you going to the U.S., even though it isn't...my first choice. You don't have to stay..." Darien clutched Serena's hands tightly.

"Yes I do. You aren't 'fine'. I know you, and I know how I am too. I'm the master of saying 'I'm fine' and I'm always saying it. Something IS wrong with you, and it has to do with Desdemona."

"Dar-"

"Don't try to tell me there isn't. I won't hear you. I won't leave you either. Not with a new enemy and a strange senshi. Certainly not when you're sick."

"Darien, I'm fine. Really, I am. Just an aftershock, I guess. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Darien, if I tell you I'm well, will you leave?" Darien closed his eyes almost in exasperation, and saw a glimpse of that dream that he'd forgotten in the last few minutes.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving."

Serena sighed happily, and threw her arms around Darien, happy to be in her embrace.

Later that evening, after Darien had gone back to his own apartment (to shower and get a little more sleep) he returned around 6:00 PM to check up on Serena. The protective side of him was on the alert. After he came in through the door, he saw that the lights were all on in the house, and could hear Serena singing in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the sound of her voice was quite beautiful. Serena, as a rule, was not musically inclined. Or, hadn't been...he sneaked up behind her, watching her cooking her little heart out over SOMETHING in a bowl. A few paces behind her, Serena whipped around and smiled when she saw Darien.

"I think you're paranoid." She guessed why he was there.

"I have no idea what you mean..." Darien said absently "I just thought you'd like some flowers, but I guess not." Serena snatched the dozen roses out of his hands in a snap, laughing. She was much more cheerful than she had been just a day before. Darien found it difficult to see how her happiness was so greatly affected by him, but then again, if she left him all alone, he certainly would be in a deep depression of self-pity.

"I'll go put these in some water...wanna stay for dinner?" She asked, entering a messy room Darien hadn't known existed. He eyed the boiling pot of something and gulped his fear down.

"Sure..." he answered, following Serena into what must have been meant for a guest or dining room. Darien looked around at the mess and sighed. So much for being clean...Unlike his fianc?, Darien wasn't as able to navigate Serena's box land as freely as she. Serena didn't notice, however, and was muttering to herself.

"Great...now where'd I put that vase...I think I put it under fragile..."

To Darien it was obvious that Serena had no idea where she had put it, considering every box in the room had the word FRAGILE written on the front. After 10 minutes of searching through three boxes, Serena finally unsheathed a glass vase. "See! Just where I said it was!" She led the way through the boxes and back to the clean kitchen, where she put the vase and roses next to the sink. The room was quite cozy, Darien speculated-the fruit wallpaper matched the white linoleum tile and counters. Of course, with Serena in it made it perfect. Serena turned the sink on, filled the crystal vase carefully with water, then delicately set each rose in one at a time. She had to move a few around so that, Darien guessed, it was perfect. Then she set it on the table in her kitchen lovingly.

"It adds such elegance..." she sighed pleasantly. Then, as Darien was once again sneaking a quick look of despair towards the pot of doom, he heard a large thud on the table.

"Serena?" Serena was relying heavily upon the table for support, one hand clutching her chest savagely as she tried to breathe. Darien rushed over to her, panicked.

"It's o.k., Darien. Don't worry." She said quickly, yet the pain was evident in her voice.

"Serena, you ought to go to the hospital or something."

"Why? It's nothing, just exhaustion or something."

Darien eyed her skeptically. Had he not used that excuse before at least once? A certain time when a certain cursed rose had invaded his lungs he had used such an excuse to not be a burden to Serena. In the end, of course, she'd found out anyway and stayed by him. Why was she covering up something so obvious? But she put on another happy smile, and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Oh, dinner's ready!" she said when something dinged.

"Um...Serena...what exactly IS that?" Darien asked, his mind off her health momentarily as he wondered if his own was at stake.

Serena glared at him. "It's minestrone soup."

"Oh." Darien thought it was best not to mention it looked nothing like that, because the daggers in Serena's eyes looked very sharp and painful.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Darien had to admit Serena had a point. It had not yet killed him, nor choked him, or sent him running wildly for something to drink. And it wasn't the most horrible cooking he'd ever had. Mina's was by far tops on that list at that point. Previously, she'd been in a close second to Serena. But obviously Serena had acquired SOME cooking skills living alone. "You know, Darien. If you aren't going to the U.S.A...or even if you decide to someday, we could, you know, get married...um...soon..." Darien smiled affectionately at Serena, whose blushing face only made it seem more beautiful. How much he'd love to have her as his own, and kiss her beautiful face, neck...For a moment, all thoughts of Serena's health issues, the new sailor, and new enemy slipped Darien's mind, as well as Serena's.

"Of course we can get married soon. When?"

Serena was devoured by his eyes, so filled with what she knew to be love, sometimes so well hidden everywhere but his eyes... Unconsciously, she was out of her chair and on his lap, kissing him. "Soon..."

DDDDDDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGG!!

Serena and Darien both groaned. Their romantic moments always seemed to get interrupted. Serena looked at Darien sheepishly as if to say, "Let's finish THIS later..." Darien nodded. With that she went to get the door. It happened to be Mina interrupting this time.

"Hey girlfriend! I just stopped by to give you this cake. And no, I didn't bake it myself," Mina added as she saw Serena stare in pure terror at the cake she held. "Lita did. But, she was on a date with Ken after she left here, so she got a little sidetracked. We were all so worried about you, but after you called and said you were fine, and since the others knew Darien would be coming here so no biggie, right? Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah...sure." 'Darn,' Serena thought. 'I wanted to get rid of her!' She stared longingly at Darien. It's not that Mina's intentions weren't good or sweet or friendly, but Darien seemed to be a little more momentous than girl-talk with Mina.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, right?" Before the two could answer, Mina said, "Oh good. Wow, Serena! That food looks great..."

"Oh, help yourself. Darien, seconds?" she asked longingly.

"Oh, sorry Meatball Head, can't. Got to go to a class tomorrow, and I lost sleep over you last night so later!"

"Bye." Serena said sadly. Darien caught the sad tone, but Mina didn't. She was already talking about the new guy on her street that was totally into her, which was doubtful. Mina was gorgeous, no questions there, but she hadn't seen the girl that Serena had with this new guy. Serena'd noticed her as she'd arrived at Mina's house earlier that week. Well, if she was going to gossip, might as well do it with Mina.

Meanwhile, in Crystal Tokyo

Rini ran into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms. "Small Lady!" her mother sighed, hugging her little baby (not exactly still a baby, but hey, you know mothers!). Next, the King swooshed his little girl into a warm hug as well. Rini looked around the room. There were Luna, Artemis, Diana, and all the scouts awaiting a hug from her as well. "I'm so happy you're back, my daughter." The Queen smiled down, a smile only a mother can give. Rini nodded her head. She was happy to be back. However, the severity of what was going on in the past struck her.

"Mother, I need to speak with you about the past." Her mother nodded knowingly.

"Soon we will speak. I want to hear how everything is going. But, I have a few other duties to attend to first, Small Lady. Please wait until I call you."

"When will that be?" Rini took on her courtly manner, for her mother seemed to be in a serious mood.

"Sometime this afternoon. I know you are anxious to return to your training, but you will need to stay the day here at least." Rini nodded solemnly.

Rini returned to her room to change into the soft pink day gown she regularly wore around the palace, although she dreamed of just staying in her regular attire from the past.

Upon changing, she found she was bored of waiting. She had a few hours to kill, so Rini decided to go exploring around the palace for some familiar faces. On her way to Hotaru's room, Rini saw the door to the Queen of Mars' ajar slightly and the face of the queen's first daughter, Leila, smiled at her.

"Hello Leila!" Rini said sweetly.

"Hey Serenity. Sorry I didn't come meet you earlier. Practice." she replied.

"No problem, I know you're busy. What are you looking at?" Rini asked as she noticed Leila reading something on the wine-colored bed she lay across in her graceful manner.

"Oh, my new book! It's about the Moon Kingdom, you know, the legendary kingdom those thousands of years ago? My mom gave it to me... It's all about it, like how it formed, what happened to it, everything! It even has minor sketches of what the princesses were to have looked like!" Rini was now staring intently at the book also.

"Hey, they all look like our parents!" Rini gasped in surprise. Leila laughed.

"Silly, of course they do! They were, like, related!"

"Really..." Rini didn't know the tale of how the Queens and Kings had been reborn, nor did anyone else except they themselves. It made for quite a mystery of their origins.

Rini looked at where Leila's finger was pointed again. A picture of a lovely girl, about 14, stood out on the page. She was beautiful, and she DID look very similar to Rini's younger-mother version, Serena...Serena had been a princess ('Although probably not a very good one,' Rini thought, an image of her klutzy teenage mother popping into view) but not of the Moon Kingdom, anyways. That was just a myth, right? And that would make Serena...over 3,000 years old! Even for someone touched by the Silver Imperium crystal, that was old! And her mother looked nothing over 22. "Leila, did your mother say anything about the book?"

"No...she just gave it to me and said that I might like it. Why?"

"No reason. Hey, by any chance, do you know where Hotaru is?"

"Yes, she's out in the gardens with the other Queens. The senshi are having some meeting."

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"Oh, it's only the elders, not the neos. So I'm free." She smiled again.

"Thanks, Leila. I'll see you sometime before I leave, I hope. Oh, and could I read that when you're through and I've gotten back?"

"No problem, feel free to read it any time, Rini."

Rini left Queen Mars' room. Leila was Rini's second closest friend, since they were closer in age than any of the others. After Rini had first visited the 21st century, she had told Leila about Serena and Darien's pet name for her, Rini. Leila and she hated calling each other 'Princess BlahBlahBlah' so they usually just called each other Rini and Leila. But only between the two of them. In front of their parents it was "Princess Leila of Mars" and "Neo-Princess Serenity". Very boring, but necessary within court.

Rini rushed towards the gardens, quieting her steps as she heard Queen Venus murmur her mother's name. Venus was very close to having her first child.

Rini couldn't wait. She loved Indira, Allen, Lina, and Terra dearly, but she and the Queen of Venus were closest to her. Occasionally, when no one else was around (not very often), Mina didn't bother with the proper names. They called one another the same thing they did when Rini visited the past. Actually, all the queens, when left alone with Rini, reverted back in this fashion. But Rini and Mina were still the closest, as Mina was almost a goddess in Rini's eyes, as beautiful as her mother and as gossipy as anyone else on Earth.

"You mean Serenity's going to have a baby too?" Mina had asked.

"Yes. And she's not told Endymion yet either." Raye replied.

"How do you know?" asked Amy, who was for once paying attention to the conversation and not reading something as well.

"I know she's pregnant because of lots of small things that fit together. And she hasn't told the King yet because remember when she was pregnant with Small Lady? He was all over her! He'd barely even let her get out of bed! He's not so worried right now, and he certainly would be even a little bit if Serenity had spilled the beans." Raye said.

"But why do you think Serenity hasn't told us? We are, after all, her best friends!" Lita muttered, a little miffed about the whole thing.

"Well, weren't exactly innocent either. We HELPED Endymion keep her in bed. I only realized how annoying it was when she did the same to me when I was having Leila." Raye cringed.

"I'm SO glad you guys gave it up before I had to deal with it!" Mina exclaimed happily.

"You'd think since we gave it up that she'd have told us."

"Maybe she didn't want us to revert back to old ways...or worse, to tell Endymion and let him go on protective mode," Michelle said thoughtfully.

"Still, I wish she'd have told us..." Amara muttered.

"Does she know you know, Raye?" Michelle queried thoughtfully.

"Well, no...I didn't trap her and make her spill it out to me. However, I am positive that's why she's been acting so weird the past few months."

"Maybe she was planning on surprising us." Mina said thoughtfully.

"So, even Rini doesn't know?" Hotaru asked in her quiet manner.

"No, and she probably won't until Serenity sees fit to tell her. After all-"

Suddenly, the news hit Rini. 'Mommy's going to have a baby!!' Rini let out a small gasp. Unfortunately, the garden dwelling senshi heard it. Quickly, Rini left the scene, and hid in the broom closet nearby. The scouts weren't too far behind her, however. And she saw a little too late that her gown was stuck in the door. Before she could pull it free, she fell out as the door quickly opened.

"Neo-Princess Serenity..." Raye said skeptically.

"Uh...hi..." was Rini's reply.

Queen of Mars cleared her throat, "What did you hear back there Small Lady?" Raye gave her a death glare.

'I should report her to security,' Rini thought grimly. "Uh...well.  
nothing...just some gossip about my mom and how she's pregnant, and something about how Daddy doesn't know...but besides that..." Rini looked up sort of guiltily at the Scouts. "Is she going to have a baby?" She couldn't refrain from asking.

"Well..." Lita began...

Amy said thoughtfully, "We're not sure. It's just a hunch..."

Rini couldn't bare it. She ran up to her room before even Hotaru could stop her.

"Why wouldn't she, or they, have told me? Would they have waited until my brother or sister was born?"

Rini whispered to herself. She stayed in her room the rest of the day, brooding over it. Not even a visit from Hotaru lightened the blow from which she'd been dealt to much extent. She found that Hotaru would definitely havevtold her sooner rather than later about her mother's pregnancy, but still, the fact that neither her mothernor the others could rely such information on her was hurtful.  
The only thing that helped Rini sleep her first night was a plan that she and Hotaru had devised spur of the momentfor what to do when Serenity DID decide to tell everyone andnamely Rini's father. Since that was assured to be a historic and hilarious event, a codename and operation were all ready to be put into action. If the time ever arose to use them...

Yet Rini was still left that night with the pain of not having the rank to be given information nor the age to be trusted with it. And her mother...For the first time in years, Rini was furious with the Queen.

- -

AGH!! Finished! Thank GOD! Don't worry, this story DOES pick up later (I think...--;). Remember, this was my original first story which I went through and revised. But to actually fix it so it was just the way I wanted, it would have forced me to TOTALLY redo it and therefore I would've ended up changing the story and in the end, this one would not have been recognizable from the other (which strangely enough was what occurred with my very first IDEA and this story...)

ANYWHO, enough incoherent blabbing and now for the thanks:

I give thanks to my mother for having me to my brother for standing by me (so I could whack him over the head when I'm frustrated with the story)  
to my father for fixing my laptop AND to my best friend dragonborncrystal for helping me and rooting for me while I attempted to originally write this and for continuing to read it after I revised it. Plus for editing it. Most of my thanks goes to her. Well, LATER FOR NOW

Moonlight Eternal


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone, here's the next installment. It's shorter than usual this time, but I promise the next chapter's longer. Some of the plot thickens here so, keep an eye out! Have fun!  
Moonlight Eternal  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, but Love Hexagons is. And there was much rejoicing yay  
L O V E H E X A G O N S

By Moonlight Eternal Edited By Dragonborncrystal (thanks)

Chapter 3 In Which Royalty Experiences Pregnancy And Another Cousin Drops In 20th Century

An hour after her arrival, Mina sat in front of a warm fire along with Serena in her friend's living room, drinking hot tea in deep thought. Such great gossip, while fully enthralling for a while, gets boring. So, the two had strayed to the new enemy and sailor senshi to deal with. They had been thinking about who the new scout was.  
"Rini's daughter from the future"  
"No, her granddaughter"  
"Maybe sister"  
"Mina, I know for a fact Darien doesn't like kids to a great extent. We'll probably only have Rini"  
"Yeah, but he IS Tuxedo Mask and this is Sailor Masquerade. Maybe it's like his sister's daughter"  
"That'd work if he HAD a sister"  
"Think Moon Kingdom, Serena"  
"Maybe she's not even related to Rini at all, just another scout's daughter"  
"Who else has black hair"  
"HOTARU!" they cried in unison.  
"Oh, that explains it. Rini and Hotaru are, after all, best friends. That makes sense.  
except wouldn't she be Sailor Saturn, not Masquerade"  
Mina shrugged and sipped her tea again. "Maybe she's a second child. You're the senshi expert, not me"  
"Please, I'm as much of a scout expert as you! Pluto's a bigger one...but it is possible she's a second child."

The moments of thought grew longer as the tea got lower in the cups. After they had finished the tea entirely, Mina said she was leaving ("Can't miss any of my beauty sleep!" she had said cheerfully). So they bid their farewells, and Serena was left alone. She entered her pink bunny decorated room to put on some very lacy Victoria's Secret pajamas. As she was about to turn off the fire, she heard a light rap on her door. Thinking that perhaps Luna had decided to come over instead of staying at Mina's, she went to answer the door. "Hey, Luna," she said looking down, expecting to see her black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead. But instead she found.  
"Wwwho are you??"

2 Minutes Later

Serena had driven about 100 mph to get to Darien's as quickly as she could (she thought she might have plowed over some poor old lady on the way there), but now she was a little afraid of where to start...she decided to knock on the door first, then tell the story to him face to face, instead of at the door. "Well, here goes..."

She knocked on Darien's door, holding the hand of a little girl. A moment later, Darien opened the door, rubbing his eyes, and wearing nothing but smiley-face boxers. Serena could hardly contain her laughter at THIS sight, but she tried. "Darien-giggle-, I think-giggle- we need to talk-giggle-" Darien looked at her sleepily, then glanced at a little girl with black hair and deep blue eyes holding Serena's hand. He went back to Serena, smiled as if to say "Good night," then did a double take back to the little girl. Serena watched his eyes widen in amazement.

There was a long pause and then he said, "Don't tell me, another 'cousin' stopped in from out-of-town."

30th Century Again

When Rini was called for at around 3:00 PM the following day by her mother, she was still fuming. How could her own mother keep such a secret from her? Not that they had had much contact within the time she had gone to the past. Yet still, she could have found time to tell her this little 'tidbit' of information, Rini thought.

As she entered her mother's sitting room, she glared at her, shaking Serenity and wounding her deeply. What had she done this time? Rini was her treasure, and although when she and Rini had existed in the past together they hadn't gotten along regularly, when she physically gave birth to Rini, the love for her was different. "Small Lady, are you alright?" she asked apprehensively.  
"No mother, I'm not"  
"Then, what is wrong?" Serenity sighed sadly. She had a couple of guesses as to what was up. Rini only looked at the floor which somehow had become quite interesting. Rini hated the anger that flared through her so suddenly. She knew it hurt her mother more than anyone, and she wished she would just tell her so Rini had no reasons to be angry anymore. Suddenly, Rini ran into the soft arms of her mother and hugged her gently, as if to say 'I'm sorry.' They just sat there in the silence for a few moments. "I know, Mommy." Rini said. "I know you know." Neo-Queen Serenity said, smiling. She'd thought that was what it was.  
"So it's true?" Rini asked, looking at the queen's middle as if it would speak to her as well.  
"Yes, it is." The queen smiled happily.  
"But why..." "Oh, I have my reasons. Now, Small Lady, as much as I'd love to tell you everything, there are other matters we must attend to first and foremost"  
"Yes, Mother"  
"What has been going on with in the past?" Rini explained to her ever-listening mother about the attack from Desdemona upon Serena, the strange new scout, and leaving Serena unconscious. "I came here as soon as I remembered what you had said"  
"Which was..." her mother queried curiously.  
"To come back when it happens. I assumed you were referring to when Serena was attacked. Was I right"  
"You were. It gives me some time to ready myself. I'll inform your father about what is going on in the past as well. Rini, my only instructions to you are this: speak with the Priest Helios before you leave about Desdemona. I give you permission to visit Elysian if you cannot reach him first. Secondly, bring everyone to the future when the new sailor is revealed. The reason will be shown in due time. I'm sorry, Small Lady that I cannot be more specific, but you know Pluto's law." Rini's mother smiled sweetly, but Rini read the fear in her eyes, somewhat hidden but evident none the less.  
"Mama, will you tell Daddy"  
"Tell me what?" asked the King, who had entered with a sandwich in hand. He looked from his wife, to his daughter, and back. "What?" he asked again. Rini eyed her mother to tell her sorry. The queen only smiled a little wider and said, "Oh, nothing Dear. Would you excuse us, Small Lady? Endymion, say good bye to your daughter." Serenity hugged Rini, then Endymion as well. "Have a safe trip, Small Lady. Remember what I said"  
"I will Mama." Rini hugged both tightly, squeezing the tears in her eyes."We'll wait for you here. Mind the scouts of the past, Small Lady"  
"Yes Papa. See you soon. I love you!" Rini scampered outside, and ran as quickly as possible to the gardens, hoping to find the others still there.

Upon her swift arrival, the elder senshi eyed Rini curiously until she managed to say, "She's telling him! Time for Operation Find-Out-What's-Going-ON!" The Scouts responded with chaos. They scrambled in a messy fashion towards the northern gardens, to a window looking in the where Endymion and Serenity were in deep conversation in front of. Rini got on Mars' back to peak over the top of the large hedge. The rest of the girls peaked through the hedge's branches. Luckily, the window was a crack open. They were silent as they saw the two rulers speaking.  
"I see. That's why she has to go back...I wish she could stay a little longer." Endymion was saying.  
"Yes, I have more than one reason to wish she was here"  
"More than one? Well, I do too, but"  
"Oh, Endymion, I mean more than because I love and miss her. I'm sending her back not only for protection from what will happen here, but also"  
"Guys, this is boring." Venus wined. "SSSSSHHHHH!" the others drenched Venus in a shower of spit.  
"...but I could use her protection as well"  
"Why"  
"Well..." 'Here it comes,' Rini thought, happier than she had been for a while.  
"I was going to wait for a few more months, but I guess it's necessary to tell you. After all, the scouts already know it and I guess you SHOULD. Just promise me something, Endy, don't go.  
ballistic"  
"Oh no, what have you done..." Endymion groaned.  
"It's not so much a what have I done, but a what we have done"  
"I don't know what you mean, Ren, but I believe I have a reason to fear"  
"Of course not!" Serenity snapped, which caught Endymion's attention more than any sweet tone she could have used. "Sorry...what I meant was that it takes 'two to tango' shall we say"  
"Ren, I know about the birds and the bees! You don't need to"  
"ENDYMION!! Just listen, okay!" Endymion sat down on the couch, stunned. His wife was regularly of the calm disposition, but every so often flames leaped up in her eyes, as they did now. "That's better. Now," Serenity smiled her regular smile, speaking in a pleased voice, "what I have to tell you might be a bit shocking. Please hear me out."

CRUNCH  
"Speaking of hearing, I can't hear a thing! I'm moving in a little closer for Operation What-Does-Royalty-Do-  
In-Secret-Finding-Out-A-Queen-Is-Pregnant...You know, that's a mouthful. Can you think of a better Operation title"  
CRACK  
"Venus!! For the Sake of the Moon, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
"Sorry, I forgot I was so heavy!!" Venus squealed.  
"Jupiter, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" reprimanded the senshi of fire.  
"You're as loud as me, MARS"  
CRASH  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Multiple scouts screamed as their faces met the ground along with their' source of hiding.  
"Mina, back up, back UP! You're standing on me"  
"I can't! There's someone behind me"  
"It's another BUSH! WHY NOT JUST KNOCK IT OVER AS WELL AND FREE ME SO I CAN BREATHE!" Jupiter cried out in agony from the ground.  
"Guys, quiet down...and Mars, would you mind removing BOTH of your feet, and any other bits of weight, OFF MY BACK!" Amy yelled, a little miffed about her current situation, as she was atop the fallen hedge, but under all of Mars's weight.  
"Shut up you guys, or they'll hear us!!" Venus said angrily.  
"Too late," Rini said, a large sweat-drop forming over her head. The king and queen were just staring outside their window, as it was a little strange to be in the middle of a conversation one moment, then see your favorite rose hedge completely topple over and witness all of the scouts and your daughter fall with it. Endymion was a little shocked to say the least.  
"I'm pregnant." Serenity said, smiling as the dust settled. Endymion, still in the state of utter disbelief heard her not. Even after the others climbed through the open window and began to fan him and scream such things as, "Yoohooooo!" and "Earth to Endymion!" in his ears, his expression remained blank.  
"I think he's a lost case, Serenity." Venus sighed moments later. Jupiter sympathized by patting her on the back.  
"Oh, I expected this," Serenity murmured, glancing at the large clock on the wall. "He should come around any second now"  
"YOU'RE WHAT??" Rini giggled as the others fell backwards out of surprise at Endymion's outburst. Everyone but she, her mother, and father were now on the ground.  
"Uh...let's leave these two to it, shall we?" Mars said a bit shakily. Everyone else, having lost a few years to their lives each, agreed and followed on what seemed liquid legs.  
'Well, I might as well go to Elysian now. Mama will have Papa calmed down by the time I get back, and I really have nothing else to do...'

Rini followed a crystal and marble hallway that was empty except for her hollow, echoing footsteps for what seemed hours. Just as she thought she ought to turn back since she obviously went the wrong direction, she could make out the door that towered above her by at least 4 times. Its intricately designed white marble was beautifully decorated by silver and gold outlining its fantastic designs. The gold knobs lined with crystal stood almost as high as Rini's 4 "11 head. Though looking to be heavier than any object imaginable, once pulled on the doors were quite light. After a moment of deep breathing, and promising her insecure self that this would be okay, Rini pulled the doors completely open while her Silver Crystal shone inside its locket, hanging around her neck, allowing her entry.

A blue and white vortex swirled like a turbulent sky before her, and with shaking hands Rini entered it. Meanwhile her mind was wandering in Elysian already...how was Helios going to react to her, seeing her in person? He'd said he'd like to someday, right...right?!

As Rini's mind raced, she blinked and suddenly found herself in Elysian. Once again, her breath as well as her thoughts left her as the beauty filled thirsty eyes. All around her the glorious spring season blew sweet, soft winds accompanied with delicate petals of pink roses and cherry blossoms. The large lake, a silver rippling pool of holy water, shone around the small white-marble columns of the Elysion Temple of Aislin. Rini set out towards it, gazing around at the marvels she didn't see everyday at home. As she looked up into the sky, clear and azure, she took another great breath of air and collided with someone taller than her, as well as a little more graceful.

From the ground, she let out a small "ow" but then in 1 second flat managed to pick herself up. Bowing low, she took to apologizing immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, shame evident in her voice. Would she ever stop being like her klutzy teen mother and become the graceful queen? She expected to greet one of the shrine maidens with her red-rose colored eyes but instead, after looking up curiously at the sound of a low, soft chuckle she met eyes of aquamarine. "Hello, Maiden." Helios spoke, smiling.  
"Hello," Rini sighed internally at her own shyness. She would love to just kiss him, but quivering nerves drew her back.  
"You're hair has grown since I last saw you..." Helios said admiringly. Rini took her mid-back length pink locks into hand, and stroked them fondly. She was finally growing into her hair, and she was happy to see someone noticed. "Yes"  
"It looks quite lovely"  
"Thank you..." Rini blushed a bit.  
"Why is it that you come to Elysian? According to your parents-" Helios began, giving her a stern face but still managing to keep a smile in his eyes.  
"My mother gave me permission. Helios, I'd love to just talk like old times again, but I have a problem...well, actually we all do in the past." Helios' eyes widened in surprise. "Is not all well"  
"I came back to the future from my training because my mom told me to at a certain point in time. Then, after I explained what was going on, she told me that I needed to talk to you. So I thought I'd come talk to you personally so I could make sure you had a spare moment." Helios looked somewhat grieved at her last statement.  
"Maiden, it's not that I avoid you"  
Rini couldn't believe it. Had she just said that? "Oh, no...it's alright, I know." Helios looked at her with dissuaded blue eyes. There was an immense amount of worry in them,over both the topic of the conversation and the statement Rini had just made.What I don't know is something else. My mother said you would know about a woman calling herself Desdemona...do you?" Helios's gaze gained a new level of apprehension as Rini spoke the name.

"Desdemona is the ruler of the Shadow Realm. As I protect the dreams of humans of Earth, she ruins them, or attempts to. Her world is a desert land of waste, sand everywhere and one lone castle in the midst of the golden dunes. She is the one to blame for those who lose faith in themselves, and the situations causing their lack of faith. She loves nothing more than to destroy happiness. Why do you wish to know about her"  
"Because she attacked Serena"  
"The princess?! Is she alright"  
"I think. When I left, she was still unconscious"  
After a moment's silence, Helios bent over to become eye-  
level with the somewhat shorter girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rini tingled at his touch. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his features.  
Rini blushed. "She was focusing on Serena. One of her minions who got me, but I'm fine now"  
"I'm glad," Helios said with relief. "Desdemona is not an easy opponent for anyone, if that is who she is. You're sure that it was Desdemona who attacked her, Maiden"  
"Yes"  
"This is a strange twist of events...Besides wreaking havoc upon the populace of earth from the safety of her palace, Desdemona does nothing else. And she tends not to stray anywhere, or specifically choose one person to prey upon."

"What are you saying, Helios?" Rini asked, glancing up at his face, noticing the worry lines creasing his usually smooth light skinned forehead.  
"I believe Desdemona isn't the greater evil here. The only reason she'd be after the queen would be for her own gain. She takes pleasure in the horrors of life, but to one such as your future mother, such terrors can only take so much away. She remains the same person, mostly. I think that Desdemona is working for someone else, someone seeking revenge upon your mother. Although, who knows their true goal..." Helios glanced down worriedly at the young lady before him. Rini was unaware of his look, thinking deeply.

Suddenly, Helios swept her into a close embrace. He held her tight for a few moments as Rini stayed stock still in shock. "Helios..." she said curiously.  
"Be careful...Rini," he murmured, kissing her sugar pink lips gently.

While the Above is Going On...

"Darling, have the plans been set..." a young man with dark olive skin, and chestnut brown hair lowered his face to look into the reflection of a mirror showing a lovely woman with long sapphire-colored hair which tumbled to her knees. Her violet eyes met his emerald green in the reflection. "Of course, my sweet. We are ready." "Good. Once we have captured the heir to Crystal Tokyo's pure hearted-energy, and her star seed of life, the Imperium Silver Crystal, we shall no longer be stopped." After a long pause, the woman spoke again. "Ask me it again, Alexander." "Ask you what?" The man, obviously Alexander brushed his warm lips upon the girl's cheek. "What is it you want, Azura, my Queen?" "Ask me why we toy with this girls life, so that I may answer it fully. I do now understand what I didn't so long ago." "Why, my sweet, did we come here?" he asked, giving in to her demand. "Our story, dearest." Azura began, brushing the long, beautiful hair before him. "We came from earth years ago for one reason: to become the most powerful rulers of the solar system, then the universe, and on. Our lovers had betrayed us both, and in this small alikeness we found a small bit of console. Only the power of darkness could award us the dream of having back the ones we loved, and ruling the galaxy together. So we took it, a chance to start anew, not to make amends, but destroy them. We released the being Chaos, hoping it would destroy not only this specific solar system, but Guardian Cosmos and Sailor Galaxia as well. It ravished other planetary systems, and we knew this would be the toughest one yet. And we witnessed the destruction of OUR hard work, and the fleeing of Chaos, who would later be recaptured by you. Those guardian planet brats, especially the one known as Eternal Sailor Moon, ruined all the work. And that eternal Sailor is your goal. So I have sent out another servant of ours, known as Desdemona of the Shadow World. She can fulfill our destiny for us. First, we shall kill the future Sailor Moon, just for the fun of it. And then we shall weaken the scout in the past, and capture her for you. You always did love her body so...Then her lover boy will come running, and we'll have them where we want them..."Azura sighed in delight. "Can't you just FEEL it... The onset of victory is upon us!" Alexander grasped one of Azura's hands. "And then we shall rule." She finished, and stood to meet the man's green-eyed gaze.

"Desdemona, arise and meet your master," shouted Azura, still looking into her lover's eyes. "Yes, my Queen." The sharp amber eyes, deep and evil, were the first to be seen as Desdemona appeared before the couple. "I am ready to serve you..." Desdemona bowed to the two. "Ah, yes. Here are your orders. Fight with the 8 guardian scouts, the Prince of Earth, and Eternal Sailor Moon once more. Your objective is to slowly drain the Moon brat's energy, then bring her to us when she is at death's door." "Yes, my mistress. And then"  
"Then you shall receive the reward of the control of Chaos; only you shall hold his leash!!" With a smile dancing across her face, Desdemona disappeared into the shadows. 'She shall be mine...' thought Alexander. 'And when he comes, he'll be mine.' Thought Azura.

Serena sat tensely on Darien's couch. Darien (now wearing a robe) sat opposite of her and the little girl (still clutching Serena's hand). The little girl hadn't said a word yet. Serena sighed and then started. "Only a couple of minutes ago, I was getting ready for bed, answered my front door, and here was this little girl. She hasn't told me her name, or even where she's from. She has a key that looks a lot like Rini's. And not only that, but I couldn't get it out of my head how much she looks like..." She looked down at her own tight, white knuckles, "...well, you."

Darien had noticed this too. The resemblance was striking. The little girl couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She had black hair with random sunshine-blonde streaks in it, and it was pulled up into two odangos, identical to Serena's, and the girl's long ponytails were looped back up to the buns. Her deep eyes held remnants of the earth's seas and dark midnight sky swirled together in the deep layers of blue. Those eyes only belonged to one other person on the planet, the Prince of Earth, Endymion. In other words, the two people possessing those eyes sat across from each other. Apart from her face, the little girl was dressed in a school uniform resembling Raye's, only in the colors sugar pink and white. She was staring down at her hands, obviously a little shy. When Darien stared harder (he was STILL half asleep, considering it was 1:30 in the morning), he noticed something else about this girl that was familiar besides the hairstyle, time key, and his eyes. "Serena," he said in surprise, "she's doing the same thing you do"  
"Eh?" the woman asked. "What do you mean?" Serena looked down at the girl again.  
"She was gripping her skirt the same way you do when you're nervous!" Darien looked proudly at Serena, who looked blank.  
"What are you talking about"  
"Whenever you get tense, you start to twist your skirt in such a way, I'd recognize it anywhere"  
"Darien, you actually NOTICE that kind of stuff"  
"I know everything about you, just like you know what I do when I'm nervous." Serena pictured him putting his hand through his hair in such a way, and smiled at the thought.  
"Yes..." suddenly, she remembered why she was there. Shaking her head of all other thoughts, she said, "Anyways, I thought that maybe since you were so good with Rini you might be able to-" "Rini?" the little girl asked, startling the two. Even though the whole conversation had been ABOUT her, they had both forgotten she was there. Darien recovered the quickest, "Rini was a little girl who came to stay..." Darien never got to finish his sentence, because at that time thunder shook the large apartment building, after a flash of lightning lit up the silent, sleeping (almost) city. Serena AND the little girl shrieked, then jumped to Darien for protection. A pink flash occurred, and they saw Rini falling (and not at all gracefully) from the sky. Two seconds later she scrambled into Darien's apartment.  
"Hi, I saw the lights on, so I thought I'd just come straight in...oh hi." she said, not actually acknowledging the little girl who sat now in Darien's lap. Then she too did a double take and asked half-afraid, "WHO'S THAT??" Serena groaned, telling the story over. Slowly, yet surely, the little girl crept up to Rini, and then sat next to her, and snuggled into her. To Rini's surprise, she didn't mind this small child falling asleep on her. She felt compelled to reach down and hug her. The little girl stared up intently into Rini's eyes and said in a questioning voice, "Are you Princess Lady Serenity?" Serena and Darien glanced at one another, and Rini's blood ran cold in her veins. Then, as if thinking differently on the matter, the girl said softly, "No, you're not her...she's much older..." Rini was relieved, and yet a little guilty about not having told the truth that she actually WAS Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Serena and Darien's future selves, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. How the child knew that in the future she'd be known as Lady Serenity was beyond our 12 year olds' comprehension. It was also above the thoughts of our elder couple present as well. There was a lot of mystery to the little girl falling asleep, still snuggled just as close. Yet Rini felt a bit of satisfaction with the little girl. And she was so sweet and innocent (reminding Rini of a younger, less mischievous version of herself). But still...how could this little girl about 5 years old know Rini? Unless she was from the future... but then there was the fact that she resembled Darien so much...that couldn't be just coincidence.

Rini was too tired to really contemplate where this little girl was from, and who she was...so very softly, she asked the half-asleep 5 year old, "What's your name?" "Tranquility..." the little girl mumbled. The three still-awake people glanced at each other, the name not ringing a bell. 'Who are you, Tranquility? And where are you from?' Rini thought sleepily, the news of her mother's pregnancy and then her advice, along with Helios's as well and that kiss all draining other thoughts from her mind.

"Serena," Darien whispered after he and she had witnessed the 'downfall' of the two children by means of sleep, "you can stay the night"  
"Not that there's much of a choice there anyway, Darien..." she sighed with a smile. "If you could carry them into your room, I'll sleep on the couch..." she answered.  
"Why-" Darien had almost complained by finishing with a 'me' when he noticed Serena once again was in pain again. Although her hand was not clasped to her chest, it was gripped so tightly to her coat he could see the blood rushing from her knuckles even at the dark, early hour. He didn't need to ask if she was all right, he knew she wasn't. Darien took it silently and picked both girls up then brought them into his room, laying them both on his bed under the blankets. He returned to Serena, who was removing her long coat and scarf, which had covered a silky slip of a nightdress. She'd obviously not wasted a moment getting to his apartment.  
"Did you put them to bed"  
"Yes"  
"Good." Serena sighed, looking more tired than Darien thought possible for a girl of her age. "Why don't you sleep in the bed too? There's plenty of room"  
"Not for all four of us!" Serena laughed softly as she climbed onto the couch.  
"I'll take the couch"  
"It's fine. I'm fine."

Darien could see his future wife wasn't about to budge from her spot. He left her on the couch for a moment, and returned with another thick blanket, which he covered the shivering Serena with. Then, he himself climbed on the opposite couch.  
"Darien! You don't have"  
"I know I don't. I still will." Serena sat up, grabbing the blanket. Softly, and taking the blanket with her, she walked the distance between the couches and lay beside Darien on his, covering them both with the blanket. "You'll get cold," she said simply, burrowing deeper into the blanket, thin body pressed against Darien's own.  
"Serena! I'll be fine. You need a good night's sleep"  
"I'll get one"  
"You don't have"  
"I know. I still will"  
The next morning, Rini and Tranquility sat in the back of Darien's bright red sports car. Serena, who was sitting dressed beside Darien, was looking back to check on the children. "Now," she said sweetly and calmly, "I've enrolled you two in Harbor Elementary School. Tranquility, do you have a nickname you are called?" "My Mommy calls me 'Lily,' or my real name. Everyone else calls me Lily." The little girl said. "All right. Then do you want us to call you Lily?" the little girl stared at Serena for a moment, and then nodded. "And do you want your teacher to call you that?" the little girl contemplated, and then again nodded sweetly. "O.K. I'll tell your teacher that then. Her name is Miss Honey, and I think you'll like her." "Ehem." Rini cleared her throat. "Oh, yes. Rini, your teacher is Mrs. Hathaway again. Nothing new there. Sammy's jealous you have her by the way; he really liked her." "Sammy?" Lily queried. "Sammy is my little brother," Serena clarified. "Ohhhh..." "And also," Serena turned back around to face Darien, "Darien, you need to take a break before your evening classes to pick the girls up. I'm going to be at my class when the two get out of school. Don't worry, by the time you're at my apartment, I'll have be home. What is it Darien?" Darien was staring awestruck at Serena, surprised by this change in her. She was taking charge even when she wasn't Eternal Sailor Moon. He loved her even more.

"Nothing, except when did you do all this?" Darien asked.  
"This morning when you were still"  
"Asleep"  
"Yes"  
"You know, you'll never get better with you never sleeping"  
"Serena, you were sick?" Rini asked from the back.  
"No, it's just Darien's overactive imagination. I'm okay." Somehow, Rini highly doubted this. Although, seeing how her father reacted in the future, maybe it was just Darien being overprotective. Still, Rini felt a lurking nag at the back of her mind...

Darien let out a soft sigh. Why did she think he didn't see it? They were supposed to be soul mates, they were getting married, and yet they both held so much from one another...he was definitely not innocent of some deceit. Yet he wished she'd trust him to understand...He looked at Serena longingly, and she looked back.

What was he thinking? She knew it was pointless to lie to him, he'd only figure it out sooner. But how could she allow him to worry?

Maybe they could just skip classes today...

Both blushed, and suddenly Darien was busy yelling at a driver who was going way too slow in front of him (only about 75 mph). Serena was looking out the window. Both Rini and Tranquility, however, had seen the small sense of delight when the two grown ups had looked into one-another's eyes. "Does that happen all the time?" Lily whispered to Rini. "No, but I hope it happens again." They both giggled like they were the same age. "I like you Rini." Lily said happily. "I like you too."

It was about 6:00 that night. Serena, Darien, Rini, and Lily were all sitting down at Serena's kitchen table, eating some lasagna that Serena had learned to make during an extra-curricular cooking class today. "What did you learn today?" she asked Rini. "Nothing!" she exclaimed Serena heard her hall clock chime 6:15. "Shoot! I forgot I had a meeting tonight!" She jumped up from the table, startling everyone around her, then ran to put her shoes on. "Um, Serena? What meeting"  
"Oh, the girls just wanted to get together and discuss something today and I totally forgot about it! Darien, would you mind watching the girls for me?" before he could answer, she said, "Thanks! I'll be back about 7:30! Enjoy the meal!" and she left. Darien sat in his seat flabbergasted. She seemed to have forgotten, to Darien's surprise, that he was NOT the babysitting type. Rini was fine, but more than one child was NOT a good mixture!  
"O.K., I can do this...it'll be easy," he said to himself. He looked at the girls who were staring innocently back and asked nervously, "So, what do you want to do"

- -

Hehehe, another chapter finished. I'm hoping this story will last for about 8 to 10 chapters, so watch out for the next ones! Later

Moonlight Eternal


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello again!

Disclaimer: the regular works here

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal edited by Dragonborncrystal

Chapter 4 In Which Darien Worries Excessively And More Questions Arise

Cherry Hill Temple

"WHAT!!" All the scouts stared in amazement as Serena walked in the door at exactly 6:30, and then proceeded to tell them that a little girl named Tranquility had walked up to her doorstep, and that Rini had come back from the future.

"Wait a minute, Serena. All this has happened, and you forgot to tell us!"

"Well, I was really busy. You know, the whole homemaker thing is really difficult, and I thought maybe Amy could help me, and you guys could too. I'm taking courses about things I've never been good at but I'm finally trying! I need to be both a good wife and a good queen, so I thought a few home economic like classes at the community college might help me along. I've been so wrapped up in everything I forgot about Lily and Rini. Actually, it was like a nice family dinner with Darien there too. If I had thought I wouldn't have been late, I would have brought the girls too and maybe gotten a hold of Darien to come to a meeting once in this lifetime as well too."

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Serena, who was already getting stuff (presumably homework) out of her bag. When she looked up, she asked, "What?" to all of the jaw-drops. Amy was the first to recover.

"Serena, I had no idea you were taking classes at the college!"

"Well, it was sort of a spur of the moment idea I had...but I wasn't doing anything else, so I decided I might as well try out something useful, so I'm taking regular home-stuff like cooking, sewing, you know, that kind of stuff. The only problem is, I missed a day or two after Desdemona and I've been a little behind since then, so I have a ton of homework tonight. But, at least I have you guys to help me, since I know all of you can do what I'm having problems with."

"Serena, I'm really surprised that you've decided to buckle down and work!"

"I would take that as an offense, but I guess it's true...anyway, the thing here is, I'm having problems on this one type of stitch-"

"Hold on a minute!" Artemis cried. "We ACTUALLY have a reason why we called you here!"

"Really?" Mina asked, looking from Luna back to Artemis in surprise.

"Yes. We have been studying the strange weather patterns outside-"

"I didn't know it was weird for it to be dark and dreary in December," Raye said sarcastically.

"Well, some of it HAS been sort of strange..." Amy lent Artemis helpfully.

"IF I CAN CONTINUE!" The others nodded in shock, and Artemis continued. "Luna and I believe that there might be someone interfering with one of the Earth's power sources, causing a chain reaction of strange occurrences to happen concerning any random thing. For example, the weather here. If an enemy is tapping into Earth's power through, say, lightning, then a surplus amount of storms would arise. We might be used to regular rain in winter, but thunder storms? We have already found something else to make our suspicions of a new enemy even greater."

"You've found something?" the girls asked.

"Yes. There have been strange negative energy created and aimed to Earth's surface from a fortress in Elysian. Not only have we tracked it, but Amy's computer has picked it up too." Artemis informed everyone.

"This true, Ames?" asked Mina. Amy nodded uncomfortably.

"It looks like we've got a new enemy on our hands." She said a little sadly.

"But, they haven't attacked or anything...how do we know they're evil?" "We don't, but there was that thing with Desdemona. She wasn't just some rogue one-timer. Considering what she did to Serena, she'll be back again. My guess would be she's strategizing and biding her time, waiting for the exact moment to attack us. Well, actually, not her, but her leader."

"That's right. From what Rini's told me, guys, Desdemona isn't working alone. She's another henchman, although her strengths surpass that of one. Apparently, she's the ruler of some world located in Elysian. Technically, I guess it isn't considered Elysian anymore, but the Shadow World. Helios told Rini all about her while she was in the future. She's still on the rise, scouts. We just want you all to be alert."

"All right. We will be, Luna." Mina answered for everyone.

For the rest of the meeting, Serena and the other scouts discussed how it was strange that Tranquility had come at the same time, and also that the new "enemy" had just been discovered too.

"Well," Serena said, looking at her watch, "I have to go now. Darien's probably tired of watching the two kids." (flashes to Darien, who is actually enjoying watching Sleeping Beauty with the two children and getting into the music). And so Serena walked to her Honda and drove off.

All the scouts thought for a moment, and then the reality of Serena's words hit them.

"DARIEN'S WATCHING THE GIRLS!!" They could barely believe Darien would watch a 5 year old by his own will. Although they doubted he really HAD done so on his own will (the last time Darien had actually accepted the job of sitting for Rini and her friend Melissa was when Serena had had pneumonia)!

Neo-queen Serenity stared worriedly up at the dark clouds that were quickly veiling the skies of Tokyo. Endymion gently tapped her, and she jumped a little, startled. "Are you all right?" he asked, seeing her worried expression. For once along this pregnancy, she was glad he asked.

"Not really." When her husband tried to coax into going to bed, she said, "No, not in that way," she rubbed her growing abdomen gently. "The baby's fine. It's the weather that's been bothering me actually. I called Sailor Uranus to ask her if she had suspected any storms this week. She a nswered no, but I know she could've been wrong. It's just that," she stared back up at the heavy blackness filling the air... "I feel uneasy about this sudden change. We've never had storms this bad, except when the Black Moon attacked. Even if you think it's just regular weather, I've got a feeling it isn't. It's happening faster than I thought..." She stared sadly out into the dark world that was starting to unravel in her mind. Her husband looked down at his queen curiously.

Sometimes, thought not often, she was a total mystery to him. They'd been married for years, yet she still had some enigmatic air to her that she had held at young age of 14. She knew something about life he did not. What it was, he wasn't sure he'd ever know.

Meanwhile...

After a week, a regular routine had formed within the "family" of four, although there were a few times that the routine caused some tight spots. On one occasion she couldn't get out of, Serena's parents and brother had come for dinner. Unfortunately, Darien, Lily, and Rini had all been over as well when they arrived. During dinner, everyone had been informed that Lily was Darien's cousin who was staying with Serena because he didn't have enough space in his apartment. However, after Darien was brought up, and a glance from her father, Serena decided to not tell her father yet she and he were planning to get married soon. After all, the death glares her father was giving him now were bad enough...things would only get worse...

One night when Melissa had offered to have both Rini and Lily spend the night (everyone, especially Rini, was quite fond of Lily), Darien paid a surprise visit at Serena's apartment. Serena had been practicing her new recipe for Texas Chili (she had now moved up to an international cooking course). She decided to use Darien as her food taster. "How about this?" she asked, adding in some chili powder, stirring, then giving a spoonful to Darien. Darien took it, remembering the last delicious meal Serena had made. He took one bite, and Serena waited. 3 seconds later, Darien's mouth tasted like it was on fire. "AAHH!!" he screamed, running around the kitchen, frantically searching for something to drink. He grabbed the closest bottle to him, and before Serenacould stop him, drank it.

"Darien..." Serena said, a little embarrassed as he ran to the sink to drink from the faucet. "That was hot salsa." He looked at her in pure rage. "Why did you leave it out on the counter for some innocent bystander, like me, to drink it?"

"If you'd not gone and DRANK the whole bottle, you might've been saved." Darien couldn't think of a better argument so, he just stood there, with a little pouty look on his face. Serena giggled, then kissed his cheek (to his surprise). "I love it when you do that," she said sweetly.

"I should do it more often," he said. They laughed. Then they looked into each other's eyes. She reached for him...he reached for her...and as they went into each others' arms...

DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIINGDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGG!!

'Not again!' Serena thought. The two groaned as she and Darien reluctantly pulled from each other's arms for the second time. She answered the door. 'Should've guessed,' she thought angrily as she looked at Mina's smiling face.

"Hi! I think you need to hear the latest gossip I have, so if you don't mind, let's start to catch up. I'm bored stiff!" 'Ketchup, yah, that's what I'll turn you into Mina!'

"Actually, Mina, umm...Darien and I were beginning the plans for our wedding..." Serena said, hoping Darien had heard her through the kitchen door. She looked towards it, and saw as Darien stuck his head out in horror. He tried to avoid anything that had to do with a long ceremony, and even more if it had to do with a long planning period. After his initial suggestion of getting ready for the wedding, he wished more and more that he hadn't promised Serena they would not elope. Darien looked out of the kitchen at Serena as if to say, "THAT WAS THE BEST EXCUSE YOU COULD COME UP WITH!!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Hi Darien." Then, turning back to Serena, she began a long story about the paperboy, and Darien slyly slipped out. 'So much for a romantic evening with the wife-to-be...' he thought as he sulked back to his own apartment.

'Oh well...always next slumber party...' Serena thought, totally ignoring Mina's story. As Mina dragged on, Serena heard the grumbling of her own and Mina's stomachs. Mina asked, "Hey, got any food here? Oooh!" Mina had entered the kitchen, and found the chili. "This looks delicious," Mina took a spoonful, and before Serena could warn her, Mina's mouth became engulfed in hot flames.

"It'll be a long night..." she sighed as Mina ran for the salsa.

That night, Mina had decided to stay and crash at Serena's in the extra room. Although she hadn't said anything at the time, Mina had noticed Serena having a shortness of breath and clenching her chest. Very un-Serena like, and definitely something Although, Serena hadn't exhibited any other problems other than a small unenthusiastic approach to Mina's new ideas for a lover for herself. "Mina, why not just find your soul mate?"

"Unlike you, girl, some of us don't seem to have one."

The silent and uneventful night suddenly changed as Serena, snuggled closely in the bunny decorated comforter, was thrown out of bed by a loud beeping noise beside her. Groping around in the dark, she picked up her watch. "Great. I set my alarm clock too early."

"You actually own an alarm clock, Meatball Head?"

"What's it to you, Raye?"

"That's Sailor Mars to you, Moon!"

"Huh? Oh..." Serena hadn't even realized that the watch she'd picked up had in fact been her communicator. She sighed deeply.

"Where?"

"My temple."

"I'll bring Mina." Serena closed her communicator, and got up to go get Mina when another surge of pain and weakness shot through her, at the center of her chest. Collapsing to her knees, she attempted to breathe as easily as possible and wait for pain pass on its own, but a sound on her balcony caught her by surprise. Swirling around, she saw, "Desdemona?" Her voice sounded weak and feeble to her own ears. The woman outside strolled towards the glass doors, which opened automatically like the ones at the supermarket Serena had felt many times were a blessing but now wished never existed. Not that it would have mattered...

"What do you want?" Serena tried to straighten, but another pain shot through her.

"Oh, just checking up on you." The low voice of Desdemona droned above head.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't a checkup that will do me good?" Serena muttered sarcastically.

"I guess if you still have strength enough to be so impertinent, we're not ready yet. But it seems all is going to plan. Actually, if you keep up this way, I don't even have to wait. Now is as good as ever..."

Desdemona attempted to grab Serena's arm, but a light from her locket made the tall woman retreat.

"Interesting..." she muttered to herself, glancing at her hand, which was smoking within its black glove. "Well, obviously you really aren't weak enough yet. I'll just wait a little longer..." the woman laughed viciously at the questioning look Serena gave her, then disappeared.

A moment later, Mina accompanied by a baseball bat ran into S erena's room. "Where's the robber? Where, where?!" Then, she saw Serena, on her knees with her face down to the bed. The translucent white draperies of her balcony waved in the breeze which the open doors allowed in. Serena looked up from her position, and it looked as though she had been crying.

"There's an attack at Raye's temple..."

"Serena? Are you-"

"Go!" she shouted agitatedly. Mina shrank at the sternness. "I'll be there soon..." Serena added with a rye smile. Mina only nodded, transformed, and left. After another moment, Serena's soft sobs grew louder. She thought they'd go unheard, but she was incorrect in assuming so.

"Serena?!" Tuxedo Mask stood in her balcony doorway.

"I have a lot of uninvited guests today," Serena said sourly, pushing herself up on shaky legs and brushing away the tears.

"Why-"

"Desdemona came. Here...and there's an attack at the temple."

"Was. The others took care of it." Serena winced as she stood straight.

"Good."

"They're having a meeting...that new scout showed up again."

"You go instead of me."

"But-"

"Please..." Darien hated to leave her unprotected here, but the pleading look in her eyes told him he really had no choice. And he couldn't bare to see them fill with tears all over again...

"Fine, but I'm coming back later. And then you'll tell me what exactly is going on with you." Serena, from her position on the bed nodded, then her eyes shut and she slept.

"Who do you think the new scout is?" Mina asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table from Lita, Ami on a pillow, with Raye on the other side.

"There are a million possibilities. Tokyo's a big city, you know. She could be Molly or Peggy or..." Raye thought.

"I don't mean WHO, I mean like enemy or not!" Mina said, irritated, obviously a little more worried about her best friend then she let on. She still hadn't told the others about what Serena had done earlier.

"Well, she DID help us..." Amy said. "And she said she was the future Sailor Moon's ally..." Lita added.

"But she could've been lying." Darien, who had been listening in the doorway, added.

"Yeah, but if she WAS an enemy, she probably wouldn't have helped us. Where's Serena?" Raye asked.

"Asleep."

"What do you mean, asleep?! She needs to be here!" Raye screeched. Darien gave his friend a cold glare.

"She has her reasons, Raye. Deal with them." Mina looked quickly at Darien. He must've talked with Serena. Actually, now that she thought about it, Mina was sure Darien knew there was something wrong with Serena. She bet he'd probably known before as well. Raye was shocked by Darien's cruel response.

"You know what I thought when I saw Sailor Masquerade?" Mina asked, attempting to change the subject. Everyone turned to her. She caught Darien's eye, and he gave her a small smile. She smiled briefly as well. "The first thing I thought was that she looked like Lily..."

"Me too!" Raye said.

"That's what I thought too!" Lita cried.

"I thought the same thing," Amy admitted too.

"Am I the only one here who didn't?" Darien asked.

"You don't count. Besides it's 4 against 1." Mina said.

"What do you mean, I don't count!?" Darien cried.

"You're a guy." She said defiantly. Darien tripped.

"That's prejudice! I should count too." He pouted.

Then he thought of the night that Serena had kissed him for his pouting.  
he was so worried about her...

"Darien, you're too wrapped up in Serena to notice anything. You may not have really looked last time. Wait, you weren't even there!" Raye shot.

"Not that you saw..." Darien said slyly.

"But Darien does have a point, you know. For one thing, our scout was years older, maybe about 7 more? And also, she had a way different hair style." Amy said, trying to have a double view. She always ended up being a peacemaker, because she hated it when everyone was fighting.

"So?" asked Mina.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, do you think Sailor Masquerade COULD be Lily?" Lita asked, obviously deep in thought.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" asked an exasperated Amy, who was still trying to play peacemaker when really her mind was on next week's test.

"She does have a locket similar to Serena's 2nd one..." Mina said, ignoring Amy's outburst.

"Oh yeah, she DOES...I never really thought of the significance of that..." Raye said thoughtfully.

"Let's go see if we can find it!" Lita cried out.

Amy gave up as the girls crept into the hallway, and opened the guest room door quietly (although it DID creak). They made it there before they heard Raye clear her throat.

"You know guys, it would have been a great plan except that Lily's not here. Or at Serena's."

"Not true." Darien said. "She is at Serena's, she and Rini. Apparently, when you guys called Rini, she brought Lily back to Serena's and waited until she thought she was asleep before coming."

"Where'd Rini go?"

"Back to Serena's..."

"Let's all go!" Lita shouted, pumped on finding Lily out.

After the others were pushed and pulled into coming, the lot of them arrived at Serena's apartment, where they entered and tripped in the dark. "Wait a minute, isn't Serena awake?"

"SHHHHHH!"

"Didn't I say she was ASLEEP?!" Darien exclaimed in a small voice

"Oh, right. Well, time for Operation: Locket. Head out, troops!" Lita pulled the moaning group along. "Remember, we might be finding Sailor Masquerade out!" Enthusiasm exploded in the tired senshi. They piled upon one another in the doorway to the guest bedroom where Lily and Rini were both visibly asleep.

"Now, I volunteer Mina to go in and take the locket." Raye whispered.

"Why ME?" Mina asked.

"Because I said to!" Flames began to burn in Raye's eyes, so Mina guessed she might as well do it. She crawled on her stomach towards the bed. Lily rolled over, and Mina laid flat against the wall.

"Camouflage." She whispered. Lita rolled her eyes at this. Mina was always a little too over dramatic. Perfect for a movie star Mina had pointed out.

Mina peered over the bed, and stared at the thing Lily held. She let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Raye whispered harshly, thinking their suspicions might be correct.

Her mind was already wandering to the things she'd taunt at Darien when Mina said, "It's a totally CUTE teddy bear!" The girls and Darien fell down in the hall.

"Wait!" everyone jumped back up again. Mina had opened the drawer to the nightstand, and she triumphantly smiled. She held up Serena's old star locket.

"Open it!" Lita cried.

"SSHHH!" Mina said.

"Uh...Mina..." Amy began.

"Not now!" Mina said.

As she began to untwist the locket, a voice said, "Hello." Mina looked up in surprise, and found Lily sitting up in bed, staring at her. "Uh-oh..." she said. Quickly, however, she covered up.

"Oh, HI! I thought this was yours. I found it on the floor in the hall." Mina said, holding up the locket. Raye sighed in relief. She always had been a sly liar...

"Oh, yes it's mine. My mommy gave it to me." Lily said, snatching it out of Mina's hand. "Thank you for finding it. Goodnight." Tranquility snuggled down into the covers with the locket, and turned over. 'Darn, foiled!' Mina thought, sulking outside.

"Well, Mina. Look on the bright side. We know that that used to be Serena's transformation brooch; so obviously, Lily is of Serena's birth line. Maybe she's a sister of Rini," Lita said.

Everyone stared at Darien, as if he'd have the answer.

He blushed and quickly said, "She might also be Rini's daughter." Suddenly the image of how that would come across appeared in his mind, and suddenly felt he'd kill any guy Rini ever brought home. Helios was first on the list...

"She looks more like you, Darien..." Raye interjected.

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TO!"

"Great. We're back to wondering where Lily's from again..." Amy said, as Raye and Darien began to pull each other apart. She glanced at her watch.

"IT'S 3:00AM!! OH NO!!"

"What?" the girls and Darien asked, stopping mid-argument.

"I have a big test coming up! I missed another cramming night!" She said frantically.

"And this test would be..." Mina asked.

"In a month!" Everyone fell over, except Darien, who realized he'd missed a cramming night too.

"Wish I'd studied for the one TOMORROW!" Mina mumbled from the bottom of the scout stack.

"Well, let's get to sleep, guys." Raye said, trying to get everyone's minds off school. "Yeah, it's not THAT late..." Lita yawned. "But I'm beat."

"Um, you guys ARE going home, right?" Darien asked.

"Why in the world would we do that?" asked Mina,yawning.

"Oh, well, because we sort of don't have enough room for everyone, if you think in terms of all of us sleeping here. Have you guys even though of wherewe'd all sleep?"

"The guest room?" Lita supplied.

"Which is occupied by two children." Darien reminded them.

"Oh, that's right...and I don't WANNA walk all the way home..." Mina whined, then glanced at Darien viciously.

"Don't look at me, I didn't bring the Batmobile or anything. I'm Tuxedo Mask, remember?" Everyone grumbled about where Batman was when you needed him."Well, I'll go sleep in Serena's room-" Darien began, but the evil glares he received from everyone in the room quickly shot down that idea. "What have I done now?" he wondered.

"Nothing. But we still haven't forgiven you about almost leaving." Raye glared even more than the others.

"So I made a mistake. Why do you punish me-"

"Plus, you're male. You never know what kind of ideas you'll get..."

"Well, I do, but the female species doesn't..." Darien muttered.

"I'll sleep in Serena's room!" Amy volunteered.

"Agreed," the others said in unison, leaving

Darien staring in shock. He knew he'd not liked Amy for a reason...

Mina, in her enthusiasm to sleep, took the couch as quickly as possible, leaving Raye to the recliner and a grumbling Lita to the family room floor.

Darien muttered, "So where am I supposed to sleep, the kitchen sink?" Mina pointed out that there WAS the balcony lounge chair. He thought about this, and decided that BECAUSE it had been such a nice day earlier, that it was probably better than the floor or any sink. So, everyone settled down in their spots.

Darien, out on the porch, had brought a thin blanket, considering it was a humid night. At about midnight, he awoke to the sounds of thunder. 'Oh, wonderful.' He thought, sitting up. Yet the clouds were far off to the west with winds to the east. He doubted they'd make it to Tokyo. Still the temperature outside had cooled dramatically, the thermometer he'd read earlier as 75 degrees Fahrenheit now reading 55. After about an hour of going numb due to lack of warmer coverings, Darien looked up, and his eyes met with drops of rain.

'Great,' he thought, himself and the blanket getting totally soaked instantly. He glanced on the horizon and saw the same thundercloud there. Another one had come in its place and he'd missed it. Darien scrambled off the lounge chair, and tried to open the sliding glass door. It was locked. 'Oh, this is perfect!' he thought, pulling on it with all his might. He finally managed to get it open after another half hour of freezing cold rain AND dropping temperatures. He was totally soaked, and shivering to no end. "Nothing could make this night worse," he said out loud. The burglar alarm began to go off. He mumbled, "Just my luck." He thought grudgingly that all gods deserved to die.

Lita and Raye were jolted awake (Darien saw them jump to their feet).

"A burglar!" Mina screamed, franticly running in place. Because it was dark, no one could tell it was Darien stumbling into the living room. Lita tackled him.

"There's no way YOU'RE going to break into our best friend's apartment! You picked the wrong one, mister!" Raye ran to call the police.

"Wait!" Darien tried to say, but was met with a strangle hold. Mina was running around in a circle, thinking of what to do, as Amy flicked on the lights.

"Darien!" Lita said in amazement, looking down. He was on the ground, and Lita was about to punch him. Raye must've heard, and came rushing in.

"Darien!" She repeated in amazement.

"Why are you all wet?"

"I was locked out and it started raining." Darien said from under Lita.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"B...But I just called the police!" Raye said.

"Oh no." Darien groaned, standing up.

"Great! You know I hate cops!" Mina cried.

"I'll just call them back, and tell them it was just our Dad coming home late!"

"Hurry!" Amy advised. And luckily, Raye was able to convince the 9-1-1 operator it wasn't a prank, that they had just made a mistake. After she got off the phone, everyone then settled down, and fell asleep.

Darien, with no extra clothes, and not really wanting to go home, for fear something might happen while he was gone, slept in his wet ones, on the kitchen floor ("It's better than the sink!" Mina had said). Darien couldn't get warm though, and spent most of the night in a restless sleep, or awake, thinking of Serena. She was being amazingly strange. As he thought more about it, he realized Serena had never been the one in the situation of being weakened. He, the scouts, and even Rini had all been debilitated in some way or other, but Serena had not.

After he felt he could attempt sleep no more, Darien tiptoed into Serena's room. He carefully, so as not to disturb Amy, pulled up a chair, and sat at her bedside. He fell asleep in it, with the blanket draped over his shoulders. About an hour later when everyone began to wake up, Darien ran to the kitchen and feigned sleep a little longer.

He felt absolutely terrible, but wanted to be there when Serena woke up again. He desperately needed to talk to her, no matter what his condition. Unfortunately, it seemed all the recent lack of sleep was catching up to his body's immune system. So, he hid it from the scouts (best he could) that he was sick, and they left for school, taking Lily and Rini with them. Darien called in sick to his job, and although it was technically true that he was sick,being in denial he told himself it was just for Serena.

Feeling worse than he ever thought he had for both physical reasons plus Serena, Darien went into her room again. He looked down at her. She looked a lot better than she had yesterday. Her cheeks were a lot less pale, and her breathing had become more regular than when he'd spoken with her briefly the prior night. He was sure he'd look better if Luna had used him as a scratching post, the way he felt right then. But he didn't really care. He had to make sure Serena was fine to at least some extent, and anything could happen to him but it wouldn't prevent him from seeing her wake up. How he longed for her eyes to open...he began to worry when she wasn't awake at 9:30. But this was Serena, after all. She actually didn't wake up until about noon, actually, so he was in intense worry mode for 2 and a half-hours, which didn't help him feel any better, or get better.

But as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Darien, sitting by her bedside, at that moment staring out the window. It made her feel almost immediately 100.

She looked at his face, and it didn't take him long to realize she was awake. "Serena!" he said. She could hear the relief in his voice. She sat up, and immediately felt light headed. But she stayed steady, and looked at Darien intently. She reached for him...he reached for her...and... Darien broke away and coughed heavily. Serena was immediately concerned, any of her emotions put aside.

"Darien, are you sick?" she asked, staring into his flushed face (he was not blushing, she could tell).

"Maybe..." Serena gave him a skeptical look. Darien admitting he wasn't in tip top shape was something to worry about in it of itself. Before she could interrogate him, however, he told her about the 'burglar' she'd slept through the night before. She laughed, but worry never left her face. Darien laughed only a little and was mostly coughing in the long run. "Are you sure you're all right? Do you have a fever?" Serena asked again after a while longer, brushing her hand lightly across his forehead.

"I'm all right..." he tried to assure her, worried he'd make HER get worse, which was the last thing in the world her wanted to do. She needed to tell him what Desdemona had done to her and what she was hiding. It was more than that strange pain she was having, something more she wasn't letting onto...

But Serena was not perturbed, and as soon as she was allowed to feel Darien's hot flesh (he'd spent a good while avoiding her touch) she was certainly not going to give up so easily on letting go of his own health.

"You are not all right, Darien Chiba! You're burning up!" she exclaimed. Before he could stop her, Serena stood up, dizziness winning the battle, however. She wobbled on what felt like jello legs.

Darien quickly stood, and caught her. "I tried to warn you," he said, smiling although he felt as dizzy as she. "I'll be fine after I walk awhile. Really, it's you that you should worry about. I am-" Serena's breath caught in her throat and itself seemed to choke her. 'Not again,' she inwardly groaned. Darien watched her carefully, still stabilizing her in his arms. After a moment, she drew a breath slowly, then smiled wearily. "I'm going to get a thermometer and some cold medicine. It's in the kitchen, so just lie down in here while I get it."

Darien tried to refuse, but secretly let her win, considering he knew she was right. It felt good to lie on the cool sheets and inhale Serena's soft scent. It was the most relaxing thing that he could ever acquire, besides Serena herself.

"I can't believe how deep in denial you are, Darien. How can you let yourself get this sick?" Serena sighed deeply as she then poured the liquid cold medicine into a spoon, and gave it to him.

"You're one to talk," he said tersely.

"I just don't understand why you let yourself get to such a breaking point. I'd guess that this whole thing started with just a minor cold you decided to ignore. You know, you can't just ignore your problems, Darien."

"This is the pot calling the kettle black, Serena,"Darien said in return.

"Ah, so I'm RIGHT, aren't I? You neglected to take care of the common cold and here it is, back to hauntyou. Honestly, you're studying to be a DOCTOR Darien. You could at least attempt to keep yourself in good health along with the rest of the world."

"I'm so worried about you, Serena, that I really don't have enough time to worry about others."

"Darien! One, you have no reason to worry for me and TWO it is not smart to not pay attention to your own health in worrying over me! What if I needed to be rescued at this very moment and you were stuck here, sick?!"

"I'd push myself over the limit and go find you."

"And collapse on the way."

"Don't rub it in my face, Serena, that I'm only mortal."

"Darien, really if you catch pneumonia or something, I'll be quite disappointed in both you and me." she said.

"Well, I can see the disappointment in me, but why you?"

"Let me first clarify that I'd only be disappointed in you for not treating yourself at the early signs, not because you got sick in the first place. Don't let yourmind wander in that direction. As to why I'm disappointed in myself...it's a failure as a partner to not recognize her soul mate's weakness. If I had known you were ill last night,I wouldn't have gone back to sleep and sent you off to themeeting, it would have been the opposite. And you'd be fine right now."

"No, then you'd be tired and sick and I'd be just sick. Really Serena, there's no point in attempting to take the blame.I won't let you, it wasn't your fault. Let's stop with the guilt tripping and actually speak usefully."

"Nah, we won't have much to talk about for long..."

"And why do you say that and why do I get the feeling you've done something wicked...besides the fact that you're wearing that evil smirk?"

"Well, the medicine I gave you happened to have codeine in it, and you know what that does..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't feel in the least bit sleepy." Darien was, in fact, dead on his feet...well, not exactly on them, but tired enough to count under that metaphor.

"Really?" Serena seemed fooled. "It's just that, for me,codeine is like caffeine, it makes me bounce off the wallsuntil it wears off, and then I crash. But that's hours oftime I spend awake. It's real purpose is to put you to sleep,and I thought that since you are both normal when it comes to medicine, and the two of us are such a contrast..." Serena's breath caught again, so she said the rest in a whisper, "I thought it would probably work." She waited a few moments, clasping the pain in her chest and wincing.

"And you're worried about ME..." Darien mumbled, pulling a blanket over his head. They needed to talk so much that it was killing him to feel the weariness take hold.

"Yes. Now can I finish?" Serena asked quizzically. Darien groaned to say he was listening. "Darien, I'm over here, not under the blanket." Serena pulled the blanket off his face. They were inches away from each other. Serena wanted to kiss him , but she drew back. "I just thought that you wouldn't be hyper like I get..." she whispered as Darien felt the medicine fully catch him within its grasp.

"We aren't that opposite..." Darien let sleep take over, and allowing his body regain some of the sleep it'd lost the night before.

The next time Darien fully awoke was about 6:30 pm, and he opened his eyes to find Serena half on top of him, her head and arms laying on his chest but the rest of her on the ground beside the bed. He gently got up, so as not to wake her, to get a drink of water. When he came back into the room, she had awoken, and was rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake." He said, coming back into the room and Serena stood.

"How do you feel?" she asked, brushing her hand almost a foot abive her own head to feel Darien's forehead once more.

"Much better." Darien was surprised to realize he actually DID feel a lot better, and wasn't just saying it.

"Well, you've cooled off a lot. While YOU slept, I made arrangements for Rini and Lily to spend the night with Hotaru. The outers just were able to escape today, and got in early this morning." Darien sat back on the bed, and Serena got in beside him, nuzzling close.She was tired, he could see. But this conversation couldn't wait any longer.

"Serena," Darien took on a more serious mood, "what happened between you and Desdemona last night?"

Serena's mood also darkened visibly. "She knows who I am, so I really wasn't too surprised she found my apartment. But as soon as she appeared, my chest-" as she spoke, again a pulsation caused her to yell in pain.

"Like that?" Darien asked, hating the feeling that jumped through him every time he saw Serena suffer.

"Yes..." she said grimly. "And she spoke to me about something. She tried to take me with her, but the crystal wouldn't let her touch me."

"She tried to take you with her?! And you let me go to the scout meeting?"

"I knew she wouldn't try again just yet. What did you tell the scouts?"

"That you were asleep, since you were."

"I bet they didn't react too well..."

"Raye? No. But I quieted her and Mina helped. You'll probably be telling Mina everything too." Serena sighed heavily.

"What about the new scout?"

"Well, the others were leaning towards Lily...but I'm not too sure."

"Lily? But she's, what, 7 years too young? AT LEAST?"

"My point exactly, but hey, they're your friends."

"Yours too..." Serena grumbled.

Darien then explained to Serena what the scouts had attempted with Lily. "Her locket looks like mine?"

"Your second one. The pink brooch with the five point star?"

"Oh, yes, now I know which one you mean! Did she see what was inside?"

"No, but it is or was, at least, in Lily's nightstand drawer..."

"And I have MY star brooch in my closet somewhere. Let me get it, and we can compare." 5 minutes later, they were looking at two identical brooches.

"Amazing," Serena said, her eyes wide. Darien thought so too.

"Try opening Lily's," he directed. Serena did, and they found a small rose, which was blooming, inside. In the center was a small crystal, golden in color, which shone like the sun's rays.

"Well, that settles it." Serena said, shutting the compact quickly.

"Settles what?"

"Tranquility's got to be your daughter. Look, she has the golden crystal!"

"Hey, wait a second, doesn't that mean yours too?!"

"Not necessarily..."

"And it doesn't have to be MY kid. Helios has control over the golden crystal too. If he and Rini get together, then-" Darien mentally kicked himself. Once again, in attempting to lay the blame somewhere else, he'd placed it upon his daughter and the slight possibility of truth was enough to scare the future father.

"Fine. It at least tells us it's someone related to us. In the future..." Serena yawned, and glanced at the time.

"It's only 7 o'clock and you're already tired?" Darien asked.

"It's something Desdemona's doing. Don't worry too much though. I would say don't worry at all but I know you won't listen."

"You're right, I won't. And why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because as long as I keep up on my sleep and stay healthy I s hould be fine." Suddenly, it struck Darien that he being sick probably wouldn't cause a positive affect on Serena.

"Are you sure I-"

"Darien, I've already been around you. It won't make a difference." Serena smiled softly, the dark circles under her eyes more evident than usual. Darien was beginning to feel worse anyways.

He glanced outside at the rain that still poured down the windows. "You can stay tonight." Serena smiled again, then got up and returned the locket to Lily's room then walked back to her own. Darien decided, as Serena climbed in beside him, that sleep was better than walking home in the rain, even if it did look a little strange to someone walking in on them. Serena and Darien fell asleep cuddled next to one another, happy for the slight time they had together although perhaps not romantic. It was more than they had been getting lately... Unfortunately, Darien did not have the peaceful night's sleep that Serena enjoyed. He'd dreamt that dream again, and though he had sworn he'd not leave Serena, it made him worry more. Something was wrong with Serena, that much was obvious, and from what she'd hinted it had to do with this new enemy. How far would they go? And how far could Serena?

- -

Please review, guys! I need some words here!  
Moonlight Eternal


	5. Chapter 5

L O V E H E X A G O N S

By Moonlight Eternal Edited by dragonborncrystal

Chapter 5

In Which It is Revealed there are EVIL Jewels gasp  
and Seiya Has Telephone Issues

"Desdemona, were you able to plant the energy seed in the Moon Princess?" asked Azura, eyes flicking maliciously over her faithful servant.  
"Yes, my queen. I have even checked on the matter. She is aware of our plan, but knows not how to stop it. What's more, soon she shall be vulnerable and weak. Then we shall be able to get her."

"Perfect...that is all." Desdemona bowed, then walked back into the shadows. Azura quickly turned her head, as if she heard a sound. It was nothing. She began to undress in her chambers. As she did so, she spoke aloud. "I know you have attracted my Alexander, Princess Serenity of the Moon. Even from the beginning, you were the only reason he went with my plan. But after I have captured you and Alexander has had his fun, I shall kill you. Then I shall have Prince Endymion and Alexander, and you'll have neither!" Azura laughed wickedly.

It was the end of December before the other scouts and Rini actually noticed the difference in Serena. Darien and Mina had only become more worried.

It began with her obvious lack of energy; she could only stay out for shorter and shorter amounts of time before she literally collapsed at the exertion. Although she never complained of anything, every scout noticed, in time, the pains she had in her chest. When Raye finally confronted the other,  
Serena admitted to feeling drained of energy all the time, and soon after also told the others about the pain she often got.

Amy acredited the tiredness to either mono, or perhaps Serena was anemic. So she sent Serena, which meant she also sent Darien as he was barely leaving her side as it was, to the doctor.

But her blood tests came back negative for anything, however, and the blood count was accurate so her doctor told her to just take it easy and sleep a little more. But none of that seemed to help. What was worse, there had been about three more attacks by Desdemona and her henchmen. Serena was always the target, and after every one of her attacks she'd become just a little weaker. Sailor Masquerade only showed up twice, but she always disappeared in the split second when no one was watching her.

It was now the beginning of January, cool and snowy. Serena and the scouts were out for lunch, thinking of what to do about Sailor Masquerade. They still couldn't tell whether she was an enemy or a friend.

They had already been let into the secret Serena and Darien had found in the locket of Tranquility.

Everyone agreed that Tranquility was the masked sailor. Still, they didn't want to confront her until they were sure. There was still the problem of the age differences.

"The hair may just change in the transformation..." Amy had said.

"So, do you think now is a good time to ask her? We really need some answers soon." Serena said, glancing around at the others.  
The others were watching her with such a ferocity she almost wanted to laugh. But then, laughing required too much from her at that point.  
She only smiled instead.

"I think we should ask her." Amy said, "What harm would it do?" Amy was always the logical one in the group.

"Well," Serena said, standing slowly. "I was going to go over to Darien's and Lily'll be there...should I ask her?"

The others looked at one another hesitantly. Mina shook her head for the general opinion. "Let's wait until we're all there. " She said, answering Serena's unanswered question of 'why'. "If she really ISN'T an ally-not likely, I know, but this is what we call precaution-it would be better if we all were present."

"And you don't think that would look a bit suspicious"  
Serena asked sarcastically, swinging her purse over her should and catiching her breath.

"Not in the slightest," Lita put in. "And Serena, you sure you don't want any of us to walk you there. I mean-"

"You guys worry too much," Serena smiled again. "I have to have a LITTLE solitude sometimes..."

"Even the 'little' worries us," Raye muttered under her breath as Serena left.

Serena breathed in the crisp winter air as she strolled to meet Darien, Rini, and Lily at Darien's apartment to have a movie night (though it really was going to be a movie afternoon as everyone had school the next day).

Absentmindedly, she looked at the passerbys to see if she recognized any other them. Of course, there was always someone who caught her eye which she knew. This was no exception. Serena saw a girl that looked a lot like Desdemona walking on the streets.

Only, it wasn't...it couldn't be...but it was.

She recognized the amber eyes, the raven black hair that streamed down to the girl's waist, and the evil grin. And for the small seconds that they walked past each other, Serena felt the nagging pain in her chest strike twice as hard. She doubled over from ache that manifested there. Kneeling on the pavement, she looked back in the midst of breaths, and the girl was gone.

Serena didn't even wait to recover before she bolten to Darien's. A feeling of silent dread was in her. Desdemona wouldn't just be WALKING AROUND the Tokyo strees WAITING for her! And this was obviously not just some coincidence, that the pain had blown her back it was so wrenching JUST at the point where some random girl who RESEMBLED Desdemona passed by.

Absolutely no way she was overreacting, Seren knew this. And her first priority was to tell Darien. She WOULD call the scouts but of course her communicator was abandoned at her own apartment, doing her ever so much good on her dresser.

Serena took the elevator, and tried to slow her breaths and return them to sounding regular, instead of ragged. To her own ears she sounded horrible. To Darien's...she didn't really want to see his reaction. When she reached the apartment door, she drew in one final reassuring breath and entered.

She opened the door to find the girls and Darien watching the first movie of the night. She suddenly remembered that Rini, but mostly that Tranquility, was going to be present. She couldn't tell Darien then...It was important,  
but not so important that she could blow their cover! Serena tried to switch her mood, even superficially, before anyone noticed her arrival.

Darien looked up from the comforts of his couch, saying, "Hey, Meatball Head! Glad you could finally join us!" Serena quickly put a small smile on her face, touching where the pain had emerged from, as if to cover up that there had been something wrong.

Darien, of course, realized immediately something was up and got up from the couch. Rini and Lily barely noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, heading her off at the hall opening.

"Nothing..." she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Something is. Tell me, Serena. You know you can." She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

Lowering her voice to a mere whisper, she said, "On the way here, I saw a girl on the streets...a girl who looked astonishingly like-well, no, more like was Desdemona. And the pain ...it got worse when I passed her." She looked down at where her hands were clasped, "When I looked back, she was gone."

"Are you all right now?" he asked. Serena nodded as D arien pulled her into a protective hug. After a moment, he didn't know why, but he felt that they were being watched. And he had the inkling it wasn't by his two future daughters. Shivers rushed down his spine as he turned and looked towards the balcony, Serena moving up to stand next to him. There, on the balcony, stood Desdemona, adorned in her regular uniform and looking hungrily towards the couple. Serena jumped, and the girls looked around.

"What's going on?" asked Lily. Suddenly, the glass panels of the balcony doors shattered, and the doors flew open, flinging pieces of glass at Serena. She shrieked, but Darien pushed her behind his own body, bracing himself for the shards of glass that would become in seconds embedded in his face. -Ping- glass hit him, drawing blood.

"Serena, transform!" he said as Desdemona began to approach.

"What?!" Lily cried in alarm.

"Rini, call the scouts!" Serena said, before screaming "Moon Eternal Power!!" She transformed, and then dropped to one knee, hand tightly clutching her chest.

"Ah, so I see my shadow crystal is doing its job! Poor Moon Brat... soon you'll have no strength! Let me help bring ease to your body once more! DARK SHADOWS ENCLOSE!" Serena leapt out of the way, Desdemona's blast hitting the apartment wall.

"M...my apartment!" Darien stared at the wall, now a large, black, smoldering hole where a picture of Serena, Rini, and himself USED to be. Darien turned back and glared at Desdemona.

"Now you've done it..." Rini said, adding a little humor to the serious battle.

Rini transformed, shortly ensued by Darien. They fought together for the sake of Serena and what was left of the apartment's walls. Lily stood there dumbstruck.

"Y...you are Tuxedo Mask-and you're Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon?" She cried, staring at Rini, Darien, and Serena in their forms. "I had no idea..." she said clasping her own brooch (clipped to the bow of her uniform) "...that I'd been helping you..." then, in front of the rest of the scouts (who'd just broken down the Darien's door) Serena, Darien, Rini, and Desdemona, she screamed, "Masquerade Power!!" and transformed into the green suited Sailor Masquerade.

Everyone stood in surprise for a while. True, it shouldn't have been one, but still it was. It was strange to have one moment been staring into the face of an undeveloped child and the next staring into one of 9 years older in age.

Then Desdemona began a new attack.

"Dark Shadows Enclose!" she yelled, aiming the attack at Sailor Moon once again.

"White Rose Tiara Action!" Sailor Masquerade sent the tiara flying, causing Desdemona to have to jump, and call off her attack. But Sailor Moon didn't miss a beat.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!" Desdemona, taken off guard, put up her disappearing barrier, and then said, "HAHA!! I came to find out what I wanted. The moon brat is weakening, and there's nothing you can do!" With those words out, she disappeared.

Before any questions could be asked, Sailor Masquerade said, "Wait, Eternal Sailor Moon, stand still." Sailor Moon obeyed, steadying herself withTuxedo Mask's shoulder. Sailor Masquerade pressed on the side of her goggles, and then cried out, "Eyes BEYOND!!" Her voice echoed momentarily in the silent room.

She scanned Serena's body, from her feet up and as she angled it on Serena's chest, she said in a small voice, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" asked Tuxedo Mask, fear stricken at the words. The direct spot that Sailor Masquerade aimed at was the exact same place Serena had felt a pain just a few moments ago. In fact, that spot had been causing her problems since the very first attack...

"Darien..." Serena whimpered.

"Sorry," he apologized, releasing his tight grip on her arm.

"Mercury, I think you should scan Serena. My goggles may not be correct."

Mercury pressed her earring, and her blue visor appeared. She too stopped at Serena's chest and asked in a strange voice, "What is it?"

"A shadow crystal. Desdemona must have planted it inside her during that one attack at the picnic grounds. The one she used only once." Mercury nodded.

Sailor Moon detransformed, and then asked in a scared voice what they were talking about. Everyone else took her lead as well, becoming civilians once more. Lily unsheathed a small black computer like Mercury's, only with a white rose as its symbol. She began one handedly typing. Everyone looked on (Serena leaning her head on Darien's shoulder, with him gripping her body tightly). "Here we are." Lily said.

"That's it." Amy said, agreeing.

"That's what?" asked Raye, a worried face planted as she leaned forward to see. Lily showed a picture of a small, round, black gem to the girls (and Darien).

"This is called a shadow crystal. They only come from the mines of the Shadow World. Like the moon with Neherenia, there is a dark side to earth too; the Shadow World. It borders Elysian in the same kind of parallel universe within Earth. The queen, Desdemona, is an evil woman. She's the one who causes all the 'bad' things, like death and car crashes on this earth's surface, just as Elysian releases hope and dreams. There is always a negative side, but she usually stays within her fortress on the outskirts of Elysian. She is most likely serving someone, considering she left her land...and I think I know who..." Lily trailed of into thought.

"What does the shadow crystal DO?" asked Rini.

"Basically, it sucks energy, positive energy, and turns it negative. Serena, Sailor Moon, you are slowly being sucked of all your energy." Lily said, sadly turning to face Serena.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Trista, although a conspicuous smile had begun to appear over the older scout's face. She really was only asking for the benefit of the others.

"I...I come from the future."

"We knew that. But from where? And who are you-!" Serena cried out in pain, collapsing into Darien's arms.

"You'd better sit," Lily said, staring at Serena's helpless manner, a quivering fear running through her. "I am from the future. I can't tell you who my parents are, in case there are enemies watching. I am only 5 years old, and attained my scout powers only a few months ago. When I transform, I change to what I was supposed to have looked like when I truly attained my powers, to a 14-year-old figure. I wasn't supposed to have any power UNTIL I was 14. My mother, well actually both my parents, gave me my brooch early, though. I think they sensed I might need it later. There was attack on my home. A woman calling herself Azura and a man named Alexander appeared in Crystal Tokyo and..." Tranquility had tears in her eyes. "I...I had gotten in trouble with my mother for practicing my attacks in the garden outside. I had run away from her...and then they attacked. My mommy was looking for me and," the tears streamed down her face, "Azura attacked me. My mom was going to have another baby, you see. But, she jumped in front of me, and the beam hit her.  
and she...she..." Tranquility burst into sobs. She couldn't say it, but everyone else knew. Tranquility's mother was dead.

"But I knew that Azura wasn't from our time era, because the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo had both tracked down all the evils of the universe, and were closely monitoring everything.  
Princess Lady Serenity, the heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo," she stared at Rini, "told me about a scout in the past who might be able to help me. So she gave me a time key, and told me to find you, Eternal Sailor Moon. My father lent me his crystal, because Small Lady needed the silver crystal for herself. I thought that I'd have enough time to find Sailor Moon and bring her to the future so that you could beat the enemy. But they followed me here. And now...well, I wish I could've known more sooner..."

The horror of the story revealed, everyone began to take action as soon as they reached Serena's house (considering Darien's had served as a battle zone, and looked as though Hurricane Serena lived there, except it lacked a few more holes in the walls).

"O.K., the first thing we need to do is find out a little more about this shadow crystal." Mina said, being the runner-up leader. She looked to Serena for support.

Her friend gave a weak nod, and said, "I'm going to go to sleep now. I'll have some of my energy back then. Night." Serena lay her head down on her couch. She fell asleep almost instantly, and everyone began to start voicing their worries at once.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Amara asked.

"You all right with this Rini?" Hotaru asked, comforting her friend.

"Do you think she might get sick?"

"Should we turn the heat on?"

"Will she have more energy sucked while she sleeps?"

"QUIET!!" Mina screamed.

"SSHHHHHH!" everyone said. Mina motioned for Darien to take Serena into the bedroom so she could actually say something.

Darien lay Serena down on her oak bed, with the bunny-moon comforter. He brushed his hand over his sleeping love's forehead. He played with her hair for a few minutes. "Darien, are you coming out this century?" he heard Raye's usual sarcastic voice call. He kissed Serena's cool forehead, willing her to take some of his own energy, then went back out into the living room.

"Alright, now it's time for action. No questions until the end, understood?" Mina said as Darien walked in the room, and took a seat next to Rini and Lily on the couch. Lily climbed on his lap, and Rini looked a little jealous.

Everyone agreed about the no-questions thing, and Mina began. "O.K. Serena will obviously be out of it for a while. I think that we should go to the future, not as far as Tranquility, but where you are now Rini. They have better technology there. They might be able to figure out how to extract the crystal FROM Serena before it does much more damage. And we also need to leave these two there." She motioned towards Rini and Lily.

The two firmly objected, "NO! I came here in the first place to train-" Rini was then interrupted by Tranquility, "And you guys have NO idea what you're up against. And you have no idea even what era to go to. Plus, you need strong fighters like us. Right?"

"Right!" Rini firmly agreed.

Mina and the other scouts were a little dumbstruck.

"Well, we'll see what your father has to say, Rini. Darien?" Mina gestured.

Darien blanched, then managed to say, "Why don't we ask the king when we get there?"

"Smooth one Darien. Real smooth." Amara murmured. He gave her a 'look' in response.

"O.K., enough about that. Tomorrow, when we've finished up school, let's meet here. Serena should've gained some energy by then. If not, we can just carry her through time, right Darien?"

"Right." He agreed. 'Well, if nothing else good comes off this, at least I'll have strong upper arm muscles...'he thought gloomily.

"Good. Now, Lita, Raye, Amy, and I'll sleep here to make sure Serena isn't attacked again. Amara, Michelle, and Trista? Would you mind taking Rini and Lily with you?" the scouts all nodded.

"Ehem." Darien cleared his throat, anticipating the night watch.

"You can sleep on the porch again."

"NO!! I'll sleep in the kitchen"

"I'll stay!"

"No, I will!"

"Why are you two so intent on staying home today?" Darien asked Mina and Rini skeptically.

"We're desperately worried about our best friend in the whole wide world, who might be suffering from like, sleeping sickness or something?" Mina said, adding emotional faces and hand gestures to make her story seem somewhat plausible. Darien looked at her hard, then glanced down towards his future daughter.

"Um...I'm desperately worried about my future mother who might be suffering from...mono?" Darien held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"WHAT did you two not study for this time?"

"What do you mean, not study? ME?! Of course I always remember to study and I am so hurt that you would feel that I wouldn't wait at Serena's bedside because she's sick even though I would like to miss school anyways and skip that test on the cell parts from Mr..." Mina hit herself over the head.

"Don't even try, Rini. I know the two of you, and although I know you love Serena, the benefit of you not having to take a test or quiz is still lurking in the background. I'll stay." Darien sighed. If only they were more mature...

"Fine, so YOU get to miss a test for Serena and we don't..." the two girls grumbled as they left Serena's apartment.

As she had not yet woken up, and it was the next morning,  
someone needed to watch over her sleeping state. Darien glanced down at his watch. 7:30 AM...he actually DID have a test. But he would NOT risk Serena for it.

"Serena, HOW can you NOT HAVE ANY FOOD??" Darien groaned in misery over the empty refrigerator. "You know...Serena wouldn't mind if I went out for JUST 5 minutes to grab some food..." Darien reasoned with himself as he left the apartment, car keys in hand.

As Darien drove past the park, a pair of blonde pigtails caught his eyes. "Serena?" Stopping the car abruptly with a screech, Darien leapt out and headed towards the park playground. On the swings sat a melancholy-looking Serena, deep in thought, blue eyes turned to the ground. She wore a pink cotton sweater, and a turquoise and pink skirt. Her hair was, as usual, in odangos. As Darien approached silently, he heard Serena murmur something quietly. But it was directed at him. "Am I a burden?"

"What?" Sky blue eyes turned upwards towards the clouds. Tumultuous storms clashed above. The day would be a rainy one...

"Am I a burden on you?"

"Serena-"

"Am I?!" Tears fell down her cheeks and dropped on the ground, along with the first signs of rain.

"No." Darien answered simply, coming up behind her.

"It just seems like, for the first time I can't do anything for myself. Even before, when I first began as Sailor Moon with you helping me, I always did something. And yet," he eyes once again scanned the ground, splattered with rain droplets, "now I do nothing. Except cause grief...perhaps it would have been best if Galaxia-" Darien roughly clasped Serena's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Don't EVER say that, Serena. Ever. Don't think it either. You are our reason for living...my reason for living." For the first time, Serena's pale face looked levelly with Darien's, dark circles rimming her tear-filled eyes. She looked tired and sick at heart, yet there was a slight twinkle to her now.

She smiled slightly, then said, "I'm sorry, Darien. I didn't mean to sound so sad...but I can't help it. With everything that's happened so far, I just want it all to end."

"Maybe it will end now." Serena sighed heavily.

"No, it won't, as long as this stupid crystal," she gestured towards her locket, "is still intact, there'll never be peace. But then, I guess this is my job, and then I'd be out of work."

"Well, actually, our job. We share this burden, Serena, and we will share it. Together. Now, can we please go home? It's pouring."

"Sure." Darien offered a hand, and Serena's dainty fingers clasped it. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"How did she get out there so fast?" questioned Amy in a pondering fashion.

"I have no idea. I wasn't gone for more than 5 minutes. But it really doesn't matter."

"Well, she's still asleep now, and it is 4:00. Everyone's here, too. We'll just have to carry her."

"Where's this 'we'? You know you'll make me carry her, Raye."

"Make you? Who said we were going to 'make' you? YOU volunteered, Darien. You already said it would be fine..."

"You know what I meant." As the scouts made a circle around Darien and Serena, the phone rang. Darien set down Serena on a nearby couch and answered it. What was 2 lost seconds anyways? They were going through time!

"Hello?"

"Oh, it's you," an annoyed voice said.

"What do you mean, oh it's- oh, it's you." Darien finally registered the voice. "What do you want, Seiya?"

"I was just calling to check on Serena. Is that a crime now, Chiba? And WHY are you at her apartment?"

"Just spending time with my fiancee. Why do you want to check on Serena?"

"If you haven't noticed, then obviously-"

"I've noticed multiple things, Seiya. Which one have you?"

"It just sounded like she wasn't well the last time we talked."

"Which was..."

"What are you, her secretary? This morning." 'WHAT?! She called Seiya too?' "What'd you two talk about?"

"None of your business...so, if you've finished interrogating me, is Serena there or not?"

"She's asleep at the moment." Darien commented suggestively. He could almost hear Seiya writhing with jealous anger on the other end of the phone. It gave Darien an odd sense of satisfaction.

"Could you tell her I called, please?"

"I could. No, I'll be nice and say I will. But don't expect her to call you today or anything."

"Why not?"

"Because we're going to the future."

"Come again?"

"We're going to the future."

"Have you TOTALLY lost your marbles?"

"Obviously you didn't know Sailor Pluto too well. Anyways, we're in a rush, so later!"

"Chiba! You can't just hang up on-" Darien set the phone down and feeling much more invigorated than he had previously, lifted Serena up and said, "Shall we go?"

"Um...Darien? Who WAS that?"

"Seiya." The scouts all looked at one another, shrugged, and once again formed their circle.

"Which one of us should use the time key, Plu?" Rini asked Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, gesturing to herself and Tranquility.

"Actually, since you both have one, it will enable us to travel quicker and safer through time, so you both must use it." She said in her stern manner.

"Now, you both remember how to use them, correct?  
Remember how you do this joint travel, you will certainly need it wiht so many people, because I will be returning to the gates of time after travelling with you briefly to the future. I can not leave the doors unguarded for too long without at least checking on them."

"Oh, Plu...you're leaving already?" Rini asked.

"You just got here."

"Small Lady, don't worry, I'll be back in time to help with any major battles. We'll seeone another soon...and besides, I'm not even leaving yet!"

Everyone grabbed hands, omitting Darien, whose hands were a bit tied up holding Serena at the minute, (Raye and Mina grabbed his arms instead) and Rini and Tranquility began the words,

"Guardian of Time, split the heavenly sky and open the door of time! We call upon the mighty God of Time, Chronos! Lead and protect us...Onward to the Road of Light!"

And in a second, everyone fell on top of each other on the other side of time. Serena lay beside the pile of everyone.

"Ow." Darien lay on the bottom of the scout stack, glad for Serena's sake she was out of harms way, yet at the same time wishing he too had escaped being the bottom of a sailor scout sandwich. Everyone scampered off and Amara gave Darien a hand up.

"I think I broke something," Mina cried.

"What, like a nail?" Raye said.

"That was mean, Raye!" Mina wailed.

"What's going on?" Serena mumbled, now once again in Darien's arms.

"You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty!" Darien teased.

"Haha. Like it's MY fault I'm slowly being sucked of all my energy." Serena said, getting to her feet. "Ah, we must be in Crystal Tokyo," she muttered, glancing up.

"How'd you know?" Raye asked sarcastically (they were standing right in front of the Crystal Palace).

"We're in a fine mood, aren't we Pyro?"

"When you end up being second to last on a stack of Sailors, Serena, come talk to me."

Suddenly, two people emerged from the castle door. It was the King and Neo-Queen Serenity...who was pregnant! "Hello!" Neo-Queen Serenity welcomed them with a happy smile, as the king helped her unnecesarily down the steps to meet everyone. Everyone stared down at her growing belly.

"Oh, we have good news! I'm expecting my second child! I'm surprised Rini didn't tell you." Neo-Queen Serenity kneeled, letting Rini run into her arms.

"Is it a boy, or a girl, Mommy?" Rini asked.

"A girl. You've been away so long, I only have about 4 months." She was obviously in a very good mood. Her smile was welcoming.

"Wait, this is Darien and Serena's SECOND child!?" As the queen nodded, and the truth of the matter came through, Serena and Darien could feel the eyes of the scouts on their backs. They grew bright red.

"Who is this?" asked the King, obviously aware of the place his past self was put in, staring at Lily.

"Oh, this is Tranquility. She's from the future."

"Really? Isn't that a coincidence, because I was considering naming her," Serenity rubbed her stomach, "Tranquility as well..."

"Actually, I am that Tranquility." Lily said, pointing to the queen.

"You're my...my baby?" Tranquility nodded.

"Can I hug you?" Tranquility asked.

"Come here!" And Rini, Tranquility, and Queen Serenity hugged tightly. "That means you're my sister!" Rini and Tranquility giggled. At first, the others just smiled while Endymion studied his future daughter and Darien attempted to put his shattered brain back together. But then something else struck them.

"B...but that means in the future, the queen-" Michelle elbowed Amara before she could say what the past selves knew already.

"I'll what?" asked Serena AND Neo-Queen Serenity together.

"Let's go inside for this." Lily said, obviously realizing she'd have to tell her tale again.

"I'll call the scouts. I'll have to tell them to drop their children off with Noreen, Rini's nanny."

"Ch...Children?" Raye fumbled.

"Why, yes. You have a 7-year-old named Leila, and a three-year-old named Allen. Amy, you have a 2 year old named Lina. Lita, you have a 7-month-old named Terra and a 4 year old named Indira. And Mina, you just had Belle about a week ago. Amara, you have a 5-year-old daughter named Camden, Michelle a 4 year old named Chelsi and a 4 month old named Marina. And Trista, you have a 3 year old daughter named Celestia."

"Guess you guys won't be staring at US much more, right?" Serena said, watching her friends go red as well.

"Sweet revenge..." Darien's eyes glinted.

"Who's the father!!" cried Mina.

"Not saying." Neo-Queen Serenity said, standing up. "Now, let me go call them. Darling, could you lead them into the lounge?"

"Follow me." The King said (blushing at the Darling address).

"Darling?" Darien asked.

The king glared at him. "Say one word..." he growled.

After the future scouts arrived, Tranquility proceeded to summarize why she'd come in the first place again. Serena and the queen gasped at the revelation that they were killed.

"But, if we kill the enemy in the past, the future will be changed..." Tranquility said. The realization that the queen was pregnant AGAIN in Tranquility's time made Darien wonder how many kids Serena was planning on having. He made a mental note to ask when this was all over.

Then, Mina told everyone about her plan to see if they could either de-activate or extract the crystal from Serena. As Serena began to feel dizzy again, Darien asked if she could sleep somewhere. Neo-Queen Serenity led Darien to a guestroom on the third floor (how a pregnant woman could get up three flights of stairs faster than him was beyond Darien). "Come back down when you're ready." She said, shutting the door as she left.

"Sorry to be such a bother to you..." Serena sighed, taking the nightgown the queen had given her and slipping behind a screen to dress.

"Now, didn't we go over this already today? You aren't a bother to me at all Serena. I love you."

"But don't you ever get tired of me? You either die or lose your memory or get sick or are hurt just because of me. And it doesn't seem right."

"Serena," Darien groaned at Serena's attitude. "I wouldn't trade you in for anything. So what if I've died a few times, caught a cold, or almost been paralyzed for you. All that matters to me IS you."

"You promise?" she said, climbing into the bed.

"Of course I do." She sat up, and Darien leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, and then after about a minute, let go and said, "I think we need to do that more often."

"How can we with Mina around?" Darien asked, standing. "Sleep well Serena. Regain that energy of yours."

"I'll try." She said. "And Darien?"

"Yes?" he paused at the door.

"I love you too," she smiled sleepily at him. He walked over and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know." He smiled, and left.

Azura's Palace

"Desdemona, are you there?" asked Azura.

Desdemona appeared before her.

"Yes, my queen."

"Have you located Princess Serenity of the past?" she asked.

"Yes, she is on the third floor of the Crystal Tokyo Palace. Unguarded and sleeping."

"Perfect..." laughed Azura.

"Should I begin phase two?" asked an eager Desdemona.

"Yes, go ahead. Be careful, though. Her lover boy is probably on the watch."

"Yes, Azura." Desdemona disappeared with a smile into the shadows.

- -

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 2 guesses what phase 2 is!

Thanks to dragonborncrystal and Dragon blade!  
Read, Respond, REVIEWS ARE NICE!

Love from,  
Moonlight Eternal


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the next installment Of...(Tada)

L O V E H E X A G O N S

By Moonlight Eternal Edited by dragonborncrystal

Chapter 6 In Which There are Cracked Ribs and Serena Meets a Betrothed Betrayer

Crystal Tokyo

"You know, guys, maybe someone should go check on Serena..." Darien said, glancing towards the staircase.

"Darien, you were just up there 5 MINUTES AGO!" Rini said, getting a bit impatient with her future father.

"You can't be too sure..." he trailed off.

"Darien's right, actually." The king put in. "Actually, the worry is natural. So is paranoia."

"You're NOT helping..."

"If they're after Serena, my guess is that they'll figure out where we went pretty quickly. Lily, why don't you and Darien go check on her, but be back down in 5 minutes, O.K?" Raye said.

"Got it." Lily said, leading Darien up the staircases again.

The dark room was silent as the dead.

Desdemona appeared, leaning over the sleeping girl. "Ah. Sleeping like a baby!" She said, picking her up. "Well, hate to break it to you, sweet heart, but you're about to be kidnapped."

Desdemona was heading outside when the door to the room opened. Lily and Darien walked in to see Desdemona open the balcony doors.

"Serena!" Darien yelled (giving away their cover).

Desdemona turned around, and said in a put out voice, "And JUST when I thought I get something easy here..."

"Put Serena DOWN!" cried Lily.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but she's going with me!" Darien ran out on the balcony, Lily close behind.

Desdemona was flying above them, and said, "Hmmm.  
maybe THIS will put some distance between us..." and with that, she aimed an attack at the balcony. It began to crumble from under Darien's feet.

"Darien, JUMP!" Lily cried. Too late, however. Serena woke up from Desdemona's arms just in time to see Darien fall three stories into the rubble of the balcony below. He looked dead.

"DARIEN!!" she screamed as she and Desdemona disappeared.

A few hours later

Darien awoke and for a moment wished he WAS dead. As he began to come around (with the regular moans of pain) the king said, "Well you finally woke up. You've had a busy day, haven't you?" Suddenly, the memories of earlier replayed in Darien's mind.

"Serena!" Darien cried, bolting upright in bed. That was a mistake. He winced in pain.

"Take it easy there. You're lucky to be awake even now. You cracked four ribs, and we thought you also had a concussion. A fall of three stories onto hard cement is NOT something to take lightly, even by your usual standards." Darien winced again.

"Four ribs, huh?" he asked, realizing that his upper body was covered in white bandages.

"As long as you don't move around a lot, you should be fine. Breathing won't come painlessly, though."

"Great, I have that to look forward to when I go on my rescue mission." He said, getting up from the bed. He steadied himself on the nightstand as pain wrenched through his body.

"A rescue? You can't be serious, Darien!" cried Amy, who was coming in with more bandages, followed by Rini, Lily, and Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Oh, I am. I got Serena into this..."

"And how did you do that?" Rini asked, hands on her hips.

"I should've been here watching her the whole time..." Darien said, sitting back on the bed.

"You couldn't have stopped it Darien. One way or another she would've been kidnapped. Now, you'd probably have some different strategy rather than run on the balcony and fall. But else in such a short time could you come up with? It would have to be run on the balcony, get Serena back, fall off said balcony, and Desdemona catches her. You'd still have hurt yourself in SOME way, though I hardly think that there's anything worse than cracking a few ribs..." Serenity said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel SO much better..."

"Darien, it wasn't your fault. And do you think she wants you to get even MORE hurt saving her? She'd feel guilty, and then I'd be here and Serenity would be having the same discussion with Serena in the bed...maybe I should write this down, since my guess is I'm talking to a brick wall. Maybe it'll come in handy when Serena comes, though." The king sighed, then waved his hand in front of his past's eyes. No reaction. "Did you know Seiya'sa number is on the speed dial?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" Darien jumped up and fell back in pain.  
"Ahh..." the king raised an eyebrow. "So a selective brick wall."

Serenity raised her own eyebrow at her husband. "Not like you're much better..."

The king ignored his queen's comment, and Darien ignored the brick wall comment (even though he knew the truth of it). "But now she's in danger, and I'm a sitting duck." he said, looking down at his feet.

"We'll get her back, Darien." Rini said, hugging him.

"OW!" Darien cried.

"Watch the ribs, Rini!" Serenity said frantically.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed, pulling away.

"It's all right Rini, I'll live." Darien winced again.

"So, you see, Darien. You won't have to do anything.  
we've got it under control. You can stay here and rest...and considering your face right now you're either in a lot of pain, are about to yell at me, but my guess is both..."Amy said.

"Now there is NO WAY I'm going to stay here and 'rest' while Serena's life is being threatened. Na-ah." He shook his head no."No, I'm going with you, no matter how much I hurt."

"Thought so..." Amy said. "Pain and a lecture...all in one. I can handle school lectures, but Darien-about-Serena lectures are something else."

"Doesn't look like you'll be able to sway him, Amy." The king said.

"I wish you'd be more cooperative." She mumbled to the king.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he said.

"I am, and I'm seeing double." Said Serenity, laughing at her husbands past self. "At least we know you love her," she said to Darien.

"That's a given, Honey."

The king was about to kiss Serenity when Darien cut in, "Alright, you guys are making me feel even worse about Serena's predicament. If it were any OTHER time, I'd join you in the love frenzy, but considering Serena's unavailable at the moment, please, continue the mushy stuff in the hall." Darien shooed the rulers into the hall before contemplating what to do next. 'I wonder if I could pull off a rescue on my own...' he thought, sitting back down on the bed. He grimaced as pain penetrated his body. "Doubt it." He said aloud. 'And plus, I'm not a powerful scout. I'd need the rest of the Sailors to make a diversion and help me with Serena...But I'll never convince them to help me if they know about the rib damage. But they could be torturing Serena at this very moment.  
and she'd come to MY aid if she was like me...I HAVE to go...'

Alexander's Chamber, Azura's Palace

Serena awoke in a bed of beige silk sheets, adorned in the sexiest and most beautiful dress (not counting her white princess gown) that Serena had ever seen (or worn). It was an outfit of white silk. There were no sleeves, and the top was like one of a strapless bikini. The bottom was a long, sleek skirt, not flowing, but not skin tight either. A gold chain of crescent moons loosely encircled her small waist, and a long slit made its way up her legs, cutting off almost too high for comfort.  
She sat up, her body feeling weak and strained. She reached up towards her chest, finding that her brooch was gone. She then looked down at her hand, and saw that her ring too had been confiscated.

"Hello." A gentle voice startled her out of a daze. She looked up to find a young lady, adorned in a similar dress  
to hers, only made into a one piece, stood a mere ten feet away. Oh, and forget that revealing slit too.

"H...hello." Serena said, her voice a bit shaky and hoarse.

"The master will see you now." She said.

"Master?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Prince Alexander. He is waiting out on the balcony next door. He informed me you were to meet him outside when you awoke."

"I would, but I'm too weak..." Serena tried to find an excuse.

"He shall fix that. Come, I'll help you." Serena stood, and stumbled.

"You are still quite weak," a male voice said from across the room. "Laseila, you may go." Serena looked up and met the green-eyed gaze of a handsome man, who could only be one man.

"Alexander?" Serena asked, straightening.

"You know me?" he asked, looking amused.

"No, I just took a wild guess."

"Oh..." Serena thought this stranger almost looked a bit peaved at her answer. Could she know him from somewhere?

"Who are you? And why have you brought me here? And-"

Alexander interrupted. "I have brought you here for one reason: to love you. You know, Serena, that before you fell in love with that jerk of an earthling, that you as Princess Serenity were betrothed to me?"

"YOU!" Serena said in surprise. Then... "I was betrothed?"

"Yes. I am actually from a different planet, galaxy, universe. I came to Earth to study you from a closer range. But before your mother gave me permission to announce our engagement, you fell in love with earth's prince. You were sent there in the first place to meet none other than me, but your guards were distracted with his guards, and before I knew it, he had your heart. I was jealous, I'll admit now. You were mine, and now a total stranger had taken you. So I took action, and brought forth the evils of Metallia, trying to destroy the man you loved, and his kingdom, hoping you'd come to your senses. Little did I know how much you loved back.  
never did I suspect you'd throw your life away for him..." he yelled.

Alexander then regained some composure. "But that was centuries ago, and now, I will not fail. You see, even though you've found your beloved again, he can not save you, because as of now, he is dead."

Serena's body tensed in shock. Darien...dead...because of her? Hadn't they just discussed how he was always dying for her.  
and now he was dead again? No...he couldn't be but...all that rubble and...and...'I can't sense him.' A sob escaped her lips, thought she struggled to remain coldly remote in front of this man. She didn't bother to rub the tears that fell from her eyes away. She just glared fixedly at Alexander.

"A little too soon for my tastes and pleasures.  
I'm sure Azura will miss the chance to kill you herself. But now, she'll have to share killing you with me...so you see, my princess, this puts me into a dilemma. Azura and I are in love now, and although I still feel the burden and heart wrench of that first love I shared with you, I must say that the feelings are tiny compared to the passion I feel while I'm with Azura. So, we came to create a little plan of ours. Both of our loves decieved us and went for one another, so by capturing them, we'd get to share the joy of killing the one who stole them. But it seems Darien has done my job for me. Therefore, do you know of anyone to take Darien's place so that my love can beat you to a pulp alone?"

Serena shuddered, then sighed. 'I'll be with you soon, Darien...' she thought.

"Whatever way is quickest, just do it," she said sadly.

"Ah, yes, I suspected you'd do this. The way I'm thinking of doing it is this, though, it's sort of like that death row thing they do in one of the countires on that abismal planet... You wait around for a year for a trial, then wait a few more years before actually being put to death. Only difference here is that instead of lethal injections, you get torture. Just like the torture you put through my Azura's heart...and my own." "Answer me this. If you loved me so much then, why do you enjoy giving me to this woman so that I may be killed?" Serena lowered herself on the bed.

"Ah, well, I do blame Endymion most of all in this. That's why I was GOING to get to kill him, until he decided to try to save you...oh well, my loss. I'll just use one of those Sailor Guardians of yours instead. It's partially their fault. Or maybe I'll take it out on your daughter. Yes, I think that'll do fine. Now, why am I giving you to Azura? Simple. Azura gave me love, unlike you. And once you're full of negative energy, you really hate everyone who never loved you, unless you have no one else to love. Actually, I suppose even then you hate everyone else.  
I now have Azura, and she has me. So, you see, I am not really giving you on my own free will. I'm sure that if I was still pure hearted, I'd beg for your life. But who wants to be pure hearted? Look where it got you? Killed by your lover's betrothed and betrayed, and your betrothed and betrayed killing your lover. It works for Azura and I, considering our enemies get to die, and we still have one another. So what if we lose someone who once meant something to us...we still have each other..." Alexander's mind drifted.

Serena's heart felt for this poor soul...he didn't know a thing about love. Oh yes, maybe he did love Azura, but he and she belonged together in happiness, not in vengeance.

"What will you do once we've gone?" asked Serena, snapping Alexander from his dazed state.

"We'll take over your thrones, and rule. Easy as that." Alexander yawned, then said, "I think I'll put you back to sleep, before I fall asleep myself." He began to leave when a thought struck Serena. She said what she thought. Or rather asked.

"Do you still love me?" the question caught Alexander off guard. He controlled himself.

"I've already answered that." He said, beginning to turn and take his leave.

"No you haven't! Tell me to my face, and look me in the eye when you answer. Do you still love me?" 'Look in my eyes so that I may see if I can still save you!' Serena willed.

He looked in them and whispered, "I will never stop loving you." He said.

"Alexander, then please stay, for I need to do something. Just an experiment...may I have my crystal back?" she asked.

"Oh no, you'll transform and escape, and then Azura'll kill me."

"You have the word of the Moon Princess. I will not transform, but use my crystal to heal."

"Heal what?"

"Alexander, give it to me." Serena said. She had never been more afraid or forceful in her entire life. He slowly handed her brooch to her.

"This will not hurt you, Alexander. If you have no doubts in who you are, then you will not change at all. And if so, then you will for the better."

"You're trying to turn me good, aren't you! I can't believe I fell for you!" He cried out.

"Alexander, I will help you. I know you are still pure inside. I am no enemy. I am a friend. You can have your own kingdom, with your own love. You don't need Darien and me to be dead. Please, let me purify your thoughts and soul. Your heart has already begun." Alexander thought for a moment. The tropical bedroom, with bamboo balcony and white see-through curtains became bright as Serena whispered, "Eternal Moon POWER!" with each word her voice became stronger. Seconds later, Alexander fell to the ground. After a moment, his eyes, no longer contorted with malicious energy, looked up upon the face of Serena.

"What was I thinking?" he asked pitifully.

"You weren't. And now we must save Azura..."

"You won't be able to." He said solemnly.

"Why not?" Serena asked, spinning on her heal to face him again.

"Because she won't let you. Desdemona's poured too much of the revenge lust intoher. And she won't be as easily trickedas I was. She is much stronger than I."

"Well, it's not like I haven't dealt with challenges before...Um, question as well. Aren't you controlling Desdemona?"

"Well, yes. But something about this deal just doesn't seem right."

"But Desdemona isn't interested in ruling anything.  
what makes this such a special case? What's this deal?"

"It's more of what she gets out of it that's so special. We, Azura and I, were able to capture...Chaos." Serena's knees weakened.

"No..." she shook her head. Not Chaos...again.

"Yes. We were going to reward Desdemona for her loyalties with it, but I guess she either wanted more or wanted Chaos sooner."

"What do we do?" asked Serena, her voice somewhat despairing.

"Follow me." Alexander said. And Serena took his hand and smiled. He smiled back. Maybe things would be all right if he trusted her...and if they could stop Desdemona before she released Chaos. Suddenly, Serena broke their grasp.

"What is it?" Alexander wondered, staring back at her. She was rubbing her hand, her left hand...

"My...my ring. May I...may I have my ring back?"

Outskirts of Elysian

"I don't know HOW you convinced us to do this for you, Darien." Sailor Mars said as she and the rest of the scouts hid behind a green bush on the outskirts of Elysian. In front of them was a bare wasteland (sort of like something that would come out of a horror novel). Where they hid was the last bush for miles. All that lay before them was desert.

"I didn't convince you. You said you'd help me."

"Yes, but that was BEFORE Amy told us you'd broken 4 ribs!" Venus exclaimed.

"Cracked them. And you didn't ask." Tuxedo Mask responded.

"Well, we're here now, so let's not fight. Save that for whomever kidnapped Serena." Masquerade said.

"Just a question, while we're sitting around here waiting for the computer scan to be finished, why don't I age when I transform, Sailor Masquerade?" asked Mini Moon, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Like I said before, I wasn't supposed to get my scout powers for 9 more years, when I was 14. You, as first Mini Moon, then Super Sailor Mini Moon, still have one or two more transformations left, which you shall receive gradually as you become a better fighter." Masquerade responded, looking at her sister.

"So, you mean I have another transformation?" asked Rini, looking down at her sailor suit.

"One or two, I can't remember. All I know is that you definitely have a different one when you get older. And my mom told me you have another one, which is your last. So I guess you have two."

"Cool!" Rini exclaimed, wondering if she got to become eternal too.

The group walked on in mostly silence. Just as Tuxedo Mask was about to comment on perhaps having taken a wrong turn,  
large ruins of a castle loomed in the distance. They had begun as somewhat of a ruined spot on the horizon in Elysian, but it was beginning to take more and more shape as the group moved closer. Thatwould most likely be the only place...

"O.K., guys. I've scanned the perimeter. You see that palace ruins?" Mercury asked. How could anyone miss it? It was the one thing standing more than2 feet forever in this hellish land, besided the jagged rock land that spread beyond them.

"Yes," everyone agreed in monotones.

"I suppose it's kind of obvious that that's Desdemona's lair." Mercury said, returning her visor.

"But, what if Serena's not there? It really was just a hunch that Desdemona would come here, considering Desdemona seems to be working for that Azura and Alexander couple..." Jupiter said cautiously.

"I feel her presence...she is close by." Mars said, shutting her eyes momentarily. Tuxedo Mask nodded his approval of this. His senses were heightened by his close contact with Elysian and the Earth, and therefore his connection to Serena was twice as sharp. And he felt she was near as well. He only wished she were close enough for him to encircle his arms around her protectively...although he wasn't quite sure what effect a hug would have on those tender ribs of his...

"Then let's go!" cried Venus.

"Um...do we even have a plan?" asked Neptune. Everyone looked towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Uh...I haven't got that far," he said sheepishly. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Uranus cracked her knuckles. "Think fast"  
she growled.

"I have an idea!" Masquerade said. "O.K., first, we get close enough to the castle to scan it for Serena. Then, if she IS there..." they continued the plan in low whispers that were lost in the wailing winds.

Serena and Alexander walked down the halls of the palace, Serena hand cuffed, led by Alexander. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Serena, looking at the many guards lining the halls.

"Positive. Just stay close." They continued to walk through the maze of a castle.

After what seemed 5 minutes, Serena asked, "Why am I no longer weak?" She had not been able to walk five minutes anywhere, for it physically drained her. Classes were horrible. But now she was able to, and felt slowly energized by something.

"I had the people here extract the shadow crystal from you. We didn't need it, because you are physically bonded here, there's no way you could leave with out my consent." Alexander said crisply.

Serena, afraid if Alexander actually DID lose control and become evil again, whispered, "Is that true"  
A second thought, the thought that if Alexander did free her, he would be left solely to blame for it. The latter worried her a bit more than the former.

"Total lie." Alexander whispered back.

"Oh...good." She wondered what his plan was to get her out of there.

"Serena's there!" cried Sailor Mars. Every one had approached the castle ruins, which upon closer look were certainly old, and a couple sections HAD crumbled, but overall the palace seemed to be functional as well as guarded. There were only a couple guards in sight,  
and neither tall tower looked to be reliable any longer.  
Still, the scouts did wonder about the fact that no one had taken notice of their approach...

Yet still all of them were hiding behind a destroyed portion of what had once been an outer wall to the castle.  
Most everyone had a direct view within the castle

"Is she all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes, she's fine." The scouts let out their breath, which they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"She's handcuffed, though, and some guy's leading her this way. He looks like a prince. They're coming out the door! Get ready to attack guys!" Everyone held their breath once more, scampering to both sides of the castle wall, ready to ambush the stranger and Serena.

"I'm going out to show this woman her surrounding before the Queen Azura kills her. Please take leave." said a voice within the walls.

"Ready," Tuxedo Mask mouthed as the portcullis rose and the man and Serena walked out.

"ATTACK!" cried Mars.

"Venus, Love and Beauty SHOCK!"

"Mars Flame SNIPER!"

"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!"

"Jupiter OAK EVOLUTION!"

"STOP!!" cried Serena, jumping in front of Alexander. Not expecting this, the scouts tried to redirect their attacks. They hit the castle walls, threatening to cause them to fall down.  
A few stones, randomly dislodged, did fall.

"Good thing I decided NOT to use my attack..." mumbled Saturn.

"Serena?" the scouts asked (exclude Saturn).

"Yes, it's me." Serena looked around for a moment at all her friends. The only thing to make this perfect would be if...Serena felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she turned to look at Mini Moon and Masquerade. As she turned, her eyes met his gaze...the dark eyes that brought her in...she knew it was him immediately (although the eyes that Lily possessed were pretty close to his, there was no exact copy). "Oh, DARIEN!!" she thrust her arms around him, causing him to wince.

"Gently!" he cried. She let go, questioning him with her eyes. But she didn't ask a question (as he was presuming she would),but instead kissed him romantically. Although the pain that wrenched his body was intense, Darien felt only the love that settled inside of his heart, ignoring the hot pain in his throbbing chest.

Alexander cleared his throat as the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, and didn't look close to ending. Alexander then said, "Your princess can explain later as to why I'm helping you. I can't stay too long, but I will tell you this," he directed his attention towards Serena.

"Desdemona is whom you are up against: not Azura. She may seem all mighty and powerful, but she is just like me: a kind soul who needs guidance. Princess Serenity, please return to your time with your friends. I shall stay here and be a sort of spy for you-"

"But it's too dangerous!" Serena put in, shaking her head viciously.

"There is no other way. And besides, they will be able to still track you, even though the shadow crystal was extracted. They'll find you within a day. I must lead them off the track for a while. And I HAVE to rescue Azura's soul and protect her from Desdemona's destructive air. So there is no choice, and even if there is, I choose to stay here." Alexander said decisively. Serena knew there was no way to turn him. He and Darien had that in common...maybe it was just a male trait.

"All right. But be careful."

"Yes, now hurry! Get to Crystal Tokyo with in 5 minutes; leave for your time in 30 minutes. Everyone here will be alerted that you've escaped, Princess. You must leave within the hour, or risk being caught." With that Alexander turned to leave.

"Alexander!" Serena called.

He turned back, "Yes?"

"Please take care..." Alexander smiled.

"I will. And you can call me Alex..."

Tuxedo Mask glanced down at his future wife. She was frowning slightly (in a beautiful way), and looked unhappy about the situation. Darien looked from her gaze to Alexander's. Their eyes were locked. 'Oh no...' Darien silently groaned. 'What happened between them? First Seiya, now HIM?! Oh, has SHE got some explaining'  
Then, Serena turned away and said, "Let's go." Tuxedo Mask put his hand on Serena's shoulder. She was slightly startled, but then looked up into his eyes and he caught what he was used to seeing: her love. They walked back to the time door which led back to Crystal Tokyo (Mini Moon and Masquerade had used their keys).

When the scouts and Serena arrived at the other side of the door, Serena was still gazing at the love of her life. She could win a staring contest if the time called for it. She began to ask something when...

"Oh, thank the Moon! You two are alright!"

Serena broke the gaze to glance at Neo-Queen Serenity and the King. She smiled and said, "I'm all right..."

"Are you all right, Tuxedo Mask?" the queen asked. Serena stared at him, making Darien uncomfortable. He really didn't want to bring up the fact that he'd cracked a few ribs before the rescue mission was founded. He could just imagine Desdemona's state after Serena got her hands on her.  
it was very disturbing, considering she was disassembled. As long as he changed the subject...

"Yeah, Darien! How are those four broken ribs?" 'Thank you Venus,' he thought.

"FOUR BROKEN RIBS!!" Serena cried out, pushing Tuxedo Mask away and holding him at arm's length with a look of disdain crossing her face.

"Um...actually, they're just cracked..." Darien mumbled.

"And when did THIS take place?!" she asked, gesturing wildly.

"When I fell off the balcony..." Tuxedo Mask said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL DESDEMONA!!" Serena began to storm back towards the door she'd just entered through. Sailor Mars held her back, however.

"Meatball Head, HELLO! You'll blow our cover!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" Serena scrambled up to the door, but it quickly disappeared.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRR..." Serena growled through clenched teeth. "Stupid door...PLUTO!! BRING IT BACK RIGHT NOW!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME UP THERE!!" Serena glared at the empty sky, ready to kill any thing that got in her way. She was also ready to steal Rini's time key and kill the scout of Time when suddenly, she began to feel light-headed. "Oh NO!" she said as her legs began to liquefy from under her.

Dropping to her knees, she said, "I thought that bad crystal was gone!"

"It is." Mercury said, after examining her again.

"Then why do I have jello legs? I feel like a cream puff!"

"It's because you've been in the same time with me for a while too long. Don't worry, you'll be fine." The queen smiled.

"You just need rest," Jupiter said, her hand placed firmly onto Serena's shoulder, and pushing her back down on the ground.

"OW!" Serena cried as she landed hard on her behind.

"Sorry..." Jupiter murmured. Serena glared momentarily at Jupiter, then released her venomous stare on Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't think I'm going to forget those broken ribs, you!"

"THEY'RE JUST CRACKED!!" He cried, trying to muster SOMETHING to support his reason as to why he 'forgot' to tell Serena.

"Nice knowing you..." the king muttered in Tuxedo Mask's ear.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Tuxedo Mask growled.

"Yep." Luckily for the king, however, Mars had a question.

"Before you rip Darien apart, Serena, would you please explain something? We have NO idea WHY you protected that guy back at the castle, so would you PLEASE let us in on that little secret"  
"And we have to get back to the past..." Venus added.

"And-"

"ALRIGHT! I GET THE MESSAGE!" Serena said, holding her hands up as Neo-Queen Serenity was about to make a remark. "I'll tell you about Alexander once we get to the past again..." She stood once again, much to Tuxedo Mask's dismay.

"First, however," he broke in, "Rini, I think for now you should stay here." As Rini's mouth opened for what was assured to be a big argument, Tuxedo Mask held his hand up.

"Your mother needs protection." Amy said, glancing at the queen's motherly state.

"Yeah, I mean a pregnant woman isn't going to be able to do that much..." Venus put in.

"We resent that..." Serenity and Serena said together.

"Oh, come on. Let's be reasonable here..." Mercury said, glancing from Serenity and Serena to the rest of the scouts. "Serenity, you're pregnant at the moment. If someone attacked, you might damage your child in a fight. And considering Darien isn't that much of a fighter alone, I'd guess the king wasn't either."

"HEY! I can fight just as well, IF BETTER, than ALL of you!!" Tuxedo Mask cried out.

"Then why are YOU always the one dying?" Mars asked snidely.

"...Occupational hazard?" the king and Tuxedo Mask said at once.

"Just keep believing that..." Uranus said.

"That doesn't matter as much really," Mercury said as Serena pointed a teasing finger at Darien, while the king eyed his smiling wife angrily. "So Rini, I think you should stay here." She concluded her statement.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!" Mini Moon shouted.

The other scouts jumped in surprise at her outburst. "I n eed the training AND you need the help."

"Right, and I'm not TOTALLY helpless here..." Neo-Queen Serenity pointed out.

"And plus, the enemy will be chasing you guys anyways..." the king began.

"NO!" half the scouts cried. The argument that followed was long in length.

"STOP!!" Mini Moon finally shrieked. "Darien said that Dad could choose when we were in the past! Dad?" she turned her red eyes to her father controllingly.

The king examined his daughter, jaw clenching and un-  
clenching. He finally sighed. "You're a sailor as well. It's your job."

"YAY!" the girl squealed, hugging her father. "But mind Darien, okay?" Mini Moon sighed. "As well as your manners. And try to be somewhat of that lady hidden in there somewhere..."

"I know, I know...Darien?" Mini Moon glanced over to her past father.

"Fine, Rini, you can come." Tuxedo Mask said, exasperated. Everyone then said good-bye to the future queen and king (wishing them luck and so on for their new bundle of joy yet to arrive). As Sailor Moon stepped through the time door, she grabbed Mini Moon's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Mini Moon smiled to herself, realizing Sailor Moon was actually HAPPY to have her coming along for the ride... 'COOL!' the young scout thought.

20th Century

After falling once again through the time door (Sailor Moon was this time on the bottom, followed by Mini Moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, then Masquerade and Saturn. Tuxedo Mask, as well as all of the outer sailors save the Guardian of Time who was absent altogether, had managed to escape), and after the scouts regained some composure, they all sat in Serena's living room.

"I have a new respect for you, Raye..." Serena murmured, rubbing her back after detransforming. After a quick breath, she found a smile somewhere within her and decided cheerfully "I'm going to make some tea."

'Obviously,' Darien thought, 'she's managed to forget my injury.' He let out a sigh of relief mentally.

"And Darien, can you come in here and help me?" she asked, an evil grin crossing her face. 'Spoke, or actually thought, too soon...' Darien got up from his couch spot and turned to follow her. The scouts were detransforming as Serena and Darien walked into the kitchen. Serena could feel each one of their power levels lower slightly as their sailor suits disappeared.

Serena handed Darien the teakettle. Well, she hardly "handed" him it, but more pushed it not too hard, but definitely violently, into him. The kettle hit Darien's chest, causing even more pain than he was already experiencing. Serena's glowering expression didn't change, but her beautiful azure eyes revealed her worry.

"WHY did I just find out about this??" She poked Darien where the kettle had hit, and watched him grimace. Suddenly, her last bit of anger dissipated at Darien's look of pain. "Oh Darien, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Darien's jaw dropped in amazement. A moment before he thought he was going to be turned into Luna's cat food.

'Sure you didn't...' he thought begrudgingly.

"It's my fault you got hurt in the first place..." she said, beginning her tea making, and taking the teapot back to fill it with water. "If I hadn't have been kidnapped, you'd never have gotten hurt!" She cried, turning to him with her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"But, then you wouldn't have become allies with Alexander," Darien put in helpfully, thinking that this was EXACTLY what he had told himself in the future as he searched a cabinet for the box of teabags. Then he thought of what he'd just reassured Serena with. Alexander's armistice...'However THAT happened.' he silently muttered.

"But I can't even help you heal even though it's my fault. I'm so sorry," she said, gently hugging him.

"You couldn't have helped it, Serena, it wasn't your fault." Darien said, repeating the words spoken to him by Neo-  
Queen Serenity. Those two future selves were occasionally quite useful...

"I wish, though" she said, releasing him, "that you'd told me earlier." Darien felt guilt set in, but kept firm to his reasoning as to why 4 cracked ribs were kept secret from his fianc?.

"Serena, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to do anything spur of the moment, like storming into a dark castle and killing the Queen of Darkness. And I also didn't want you to worry." Serena smiled wryly.

"Too late for that..." she whispered.

Darien knew that was the truth.

"I'll be fine Serena," he kissed her gently. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do..." she said.

"Why?"

"That's what you do when you love someone."

No one needed to tell him that. He'd been worried sick this entire fiasco, beginning when Desdemona had first appeared. He could use a little time off, and perhaps be the one to be worried about for a while. He kissed her gently. The tea kettle began to bubble over. Neither noticed.

About ten minutes later, the scouts were happy to see the couple return from the kitchen, Serena smiling, carrying a tray of teacups and a teapot, and Darien joining her, an arm wrapped around her waist. He too wore a smile. "Good, we don't have to worry about reassembling Darien along with Desdemona," Mina whispered to the waiting scouts.

"I heard that, Mina." Serena said, setting the tray down.

"So, is anyone curious as to why Alexander and I are now friends?"

"Or an item..." Mina murmured.

'Aha! So I'm NOT the only one who was a little worried there!' Darien told himself triumphantly.

"I heard that as well, Mina. And I must say I'm a little hurt that you guys would even think of that!" Serena whimpered, tea in hand.

"Hey, sometimes the truth hurts." Mina shrugged.

"What was THAT supposed to mean??"

'DEFINITELY a good instinct on my part NOT to tell her that I was worried about her and that other guy...' Darien added.

"Well, the way you looked at him..."

"We have an understanding, Raye!"

"Yes, obviously, but the way I see it, it runs deeper than friendship."

"Get your eyes checked."

"Grow up."

"I am!"

"No, you wish!" The scout of fire and the scout of the moon had a five-minute stand off that ended in a raspberry war. Needless to say, the rest of the scouts were on the ground acting dead when the other two cooled off.

"Right, well, back to business," Serena said triumphantly, glaring at Raye's pouting figure in a gloating manner. Obviously, she'd won that war... "Any ideas if what to do next?"

"Oh, I know I know! Oh, pick me!" Mina's hand shot up into the air.

"Um...okay Mina."

"Right, here goes. We'll alternate every day between the past and future and present so they can't find us!" The room grew sweatdrops.

"Uh...Mina, wouldn't you get tired of that?"

"Nah, living on edge, new sights, new faces...the excitement!"

"And you don't think the enemy might figure us out?" Raye said skeptically.

"See, that's the beauty of it! They'd get confused because we're bouncing back and forth, right?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, they'd get SO confused that by the time they figure us out they won't realize it immediately, and when they do they'll get even more confused than before and their little heads will blow up into smithereenies!" Mina looked quite proud of herself.

"I was worried before, but now..."

"I'm just scared." Serena finished for Darien.

"Agreed. Mina's gone off the edge. She has I-am-the-stand-  
in-leader-who-got-a-taste-of-power-and-wants-more-beginning-  
with-making-everyone-else-go-out-of-their-minds-then-go-through-with-  
some-crazy-plan-and-get-them-all-killed syndrome. Very serious case." Lita stated.

"Is that real?" Rini wondered aloud.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that, Rini. You and Mina BOTH need a good cat-scan."

"We resent that..." the two answered Amara together.

"Right, any REAL plans?" Luna asked, exasperated.

"We go back to the palace. Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Serena, you just got out of there!"

"I know, but they'll find us within a day at the most wherever we go. And I don't want to put Alex in danger."

"Ah. So now it's Alex, not Alexander...hmmm..." Mina eyed her friend shrewdly.

"Mina, I'm going to ignore that."

"Just like you ignored my plan, I suppose...next you'll all ignore ME!"

"If your plan had been even REMOTELY plausible-"

"It was PERFECTLY plausible!"

"For your benefit, the chances of that plan actually working were3,507,892 to one." Amy's voice broke into Mina.

"That is STILL a chance," Mina cried indignantly towards Amy, who nodded her head in agreement. After all, facts were facts.

"Okay, back to Serena. What do you plan to do once we get there?"

"Well..."

- - -

Yo, guys! Read, recite, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Moonlight Eternal


	7. Chapter 7

L O V E H E X A G O N S

By Moonlight Eternal Edited by dragonborncrystal

Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting episode of Love Hexagons (and there was much rejoicing). This is where the action really begins. And about the end of the entire Love Hexagons: I promise there's a twist that at least some of you won't guess! Teehee...but that's a couple chapters away! So you'll just have to endure! I hope it's not that painful, audience members...

Disclaimer: "The Lady of the Lake, her arm clad in the purest shimmering samite held aloft Excalibur from the bosom of the water signifying by Divine Providence that I,  
Arthur, was to carry Excalibur. THAT is why I am your king."

Unfortunately, some "watery tart" threw neither sword,  
nor rights of Sailor Moon at me today (ah, but maybe tomorrow...). But due to some beautiful sight of those greater than I, my rights as a fanfiction writer have not been repressed and I shall hereby say that the idea for "Love Hexagons" is mine, but I cannot credit any originality to most of its characters. After all, it takes a Goddess to have created such a work as Sailor Moon. I bow to thee, Takeuchi-hime!

The End "exerted from Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail"

Chapter 7 In Which Cracked Ribs Cause Problems And Everyone ALMOST Enters the Fortress

"Now, remind me again WHY we're going back to Earth when we were just there a little over half a year ago? I don't remember anything too stellar that was worth going to see a second time."

"Truthfully, I did see a couple of things that were of some interest, but-"

"Shut up, Taiki, I'm trying to make a point here," Yaten interrupted bitterly.

"Your point doesn't really matter anyway. We're going," Seiya said, walking in the middle of his two sailor comrades. "Not too long ago, she helped us. You should at least show the same courtesy. And don't try to deny that you respect Serena, Yaten, it's not worth it. By now, the entire galaxy does. Besides, she thinks Chaos might have a chance of being set free as one creature again on Earth."

"Which brings me back to the point of Earth not being the most exciting planet out there! So what if Chaos blows it up, it's galaxies away!" Yaten exclaimed, annoyed.

"Is it me, or do you have something you need to do here?" Seiya asked skeptically. Although Yaten did tend to be a little self absorbed, she owed Serena so much and usually spoke highly of her (if the topic ever came up), or at least highly of her when you translated sarcasm to what everyone knew she really meant...Seiya looked over towards the olive eyes, which had been glaring at him up until then, to see them suddenly turn to glare at the walls at the end of the corridor instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Ah, that's it. Let's guess which poor, innocent soul is about to be preyed upon now by Yaten," Taiki added in without glancing up from her apparently interesting book.

"Quit making me sound like that boy-crazy Sailor Venus! I am entitled to finding the right man for me in any way I please," Yaten yelled back to Taiki.

Having taken on her regular form, Yaten wasted no time in finding a boyfriend the moment Kinmoko had been rebuilt.

"Yes, you are entitled to that, but ONLY when our sailor duties aren't interfered with!" Seiya shouted, his temper rising. After his return from Earth, Seiya had chosen to remain in the male form rather than female. Both Taiki and Yaten, however, chose to reform back to their original selves. They had all chosen to keep the names they'd taken on when they were on Earth. Because this was a reborn Kinmoko, they felt they ought to be reborn in a way, which they were. Going to Earth, and meeting the special sailors that guarded that system was perhaps the most eye-opening mission they'd ever had. Leaving behind their Earth names and identities fully would have been like disregarding every lesson they'd learned on their encounter with Sailor Moon and her guardians. And that was not an option to any of the returned quartet, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, or Princess Kakyuu.

"And besides, you know just as well as I the power Chaos has as a whole. If it in fact did re-emerge it would not just prey on Earth, it would take control of Desdemona-"

"Who's Desdemona?"

"On Earth years before, an ancient civilization grew in what is now Europe. The civilization originated in Greece, hence they were called the Greeks. Just as many other humans worship what they think to be a greater power, the Greeks had their own version of why the world worked the way it did. They worshiped multiple deities; this is known as polytheism. The entire belief in these Gods and the stories revolving around them which originated in Greece are now studied under the broad subject of Greek Mythology. Desdemona-"

"Taiki, enough with the lecture. You might find Earth literature fascinating, but I certainly don't," Yaten said, quite irked.

"Well, I don't know what this Greek thing has to do with anything, but Desdemona is the ruler of some Shadow World within a dimension of Earth...Serena tried to explain it to me, but I lost her somewhere in Elysian. Anyway, the point is, the enemy's plan is to give control of Chaos to this woman, and no matter how much you'll fight it Yaten, and even maybe you Taiki, I know that the two of you realize the severity of this." Taiki nodded subtly, only enough for Seiya to detect her consent, while Yaten threw her arms up in the air and stomped forward towards the end of the corridor, where the transporter was located.

"Oh, FINE!" Seiya heard her call over her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile a little at his fellow star lights.  
excitement at returning to the blue planet, which although they didn't visibly show, they were exhibiting their own way. He too looked forward to his own return...he'd get to see her again.

Meanwhile...

"But WHY do THEY have to come?!"

"Darien, sheesh, you whine just like your daughter."

"That's offensive, Serena! I'm not THAT bad!"

"Oh, THAT stung, oh faithful daughter of mine."

"Quit moping and help me clear the room," Serena said, beginning to heave her coffee table closer towards the wall, while Amara and Lita pushed the couch to the side of the room.

"Honestly," Serena said, glancing at Darien as he walked to the other side of the table, "you'd think you were jealous or something."

"Me? Jealous?! Of THAT guy?"

"What guy?" Rini asked from her reinstated spot on the moved couch. She'd been forced to move when the strongest scouts had been unable to lift the couch with her on it.

"Kou Seiya. We all call him Seiya," Serena supplied, straining as the heavy table was freed from the ground.

"Some people call him 'Seiya,'" Darien growled. Serena sent him a glare which seemed to shut him up for at least a moment.

"You see, he fell in love with Serena here-" Mina began to inform Rini.

"Why that is, no one will ever know..."

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, Raye," Serena said, having heard the comment and knowing it was at her expense.

"Quit interrupting, Raye, I have the child enraptured in this epic tale of a one-sided romance!" Mina yelled, causing even the scout of fire to cower.

"At least it had BETTER be one sided..." Darien had gotten his voice back.

"I am SO close to throwing this at you!" Serena warned, waving her coffeetable book at Darien.

"Right." Mina took this as a time to continue. "Well, you know the Sailor Starlights?" Rini nodded. "Well, Seiya happens to be Sailor Star Fighter."

"WHAT?! Serena, you're even attracting GIRLS now!"

"Thank you, Rini. I'm sure you'd use this as a weapon against me, but there's a certain twist to the story that Mina has to tell. I might also add that NONE OF IT IS TRUE!"

"What do you mean, Serena? It is 100 genuine truth!"

"Seiya does NOT love me!" 'Well, not to the extent you're putting it...'

Rini noticed the eye rolling that initiated at Serena's comment. However, from the expression Serena herself was making,  
she could read that Serena was, in fact, aware that Seiya held whatever feelings for her the others said he did. And in this case it was love.

"While Serena is dwelling in her place of denial, may I continue?" Mina asked, as the others eyed Serena and shook their heads in pity.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, Seiya was madly in love with Serena. At first, I think it was just a crush, but around the time he found out she was Sailor Moon, it seemed to change..." Rini, the whole while, was watching Serena, and at this comment her head jiggled ever so slightly from left to right. So what was it? Earlier or later...earlier. Reading Serena was difficult, Rini concluded. She might as well just inquire the story of Seiya from her later. She was sure, after glancing at Darien as well, that he'd figure some way to hear it all as well. He was watching Serena like a hawk. Yep, jealous in the biggest way...was Seiya really such a threat though?

'Seiya...Seiya...they couldn't mean him...no, they MUST!'

"Oh, I KNOW him!" Rini shouted out, interrupting Mina mid-  
sentence.

"Huh?" the scouts turned.

"I've met him a couple of times before, he's COOL!"

"You...have met Seiya?" Lita gave a questioning glance towards Serena and Darien.

"Don't look at me, if it was up to me, I wouldn't let that guy near-"

"Oh, Darien, stop it." Serena said, obviously a bit irked at the whole conversation.

"What?" he asked, offended at her tone.

"Just, drop it."

"But-" Darien stopped mid-sentence as

Serena whacked his ribs with the book. "OW!"

"Wow, Serena, getting a bit touchy, are we?" asked Mina, an odd gleam in her eye.

"Mina," Serena turned an icy stare towards her best friend, sending chills up everyone who saw its spine, "same to you."

"What's got you-"

CRASH!!

The Starlights made their marvelous entrance by suddenly appearing, transformed, in a pile next to the coffee table 2 feet in the air. After a graceful fall, then an even more graceful recovery, the three stood bent over, panting deeply for a few stunned moments.

"Um...great to see you three." Serena said, recovering from their entrance as well.

"Serena-pant-when did you-pant-move?" Sailor Star Fighter got out finally, glancing up at her.

"Huh?"

"We-pant-just narrowly escaped-pant-being murdered-pant-by your father!!"

"How did you run into him?"

"You forgot to mention -pant- that you -pant- had moved," Sailor Star Maker simply informed her.

"And as soon-pant-as I have my breath back-pant-I'm going to kill you, Moon Princess or not!" Sailor Star Healer gave Serena a glare that would frighten the dead.

Amara sent one of her own back. "Just try it," she warned.

"Wait a second...I was sure I told you Seiya. I moved in here a few months ago; didn't you wonder why I had a new phone number?"

"One, you're the only one who uses the telephone, I just use communicators, and two, it seems that it DID slip your mind to mention that you'd moved out. Because no sooner did we transport into the family room, as you directed, and detransformed, than we were tackled by some crazed loon of a father calling us burglars. We said we were looking for Serena, and suddenly he was hitting us with frozen hot pockets calling us rapists. We barely made it upstairs into your room before losing consciousness!" Darien couldn't help but snigger at this as the three Starlights detransformed then glared a little more. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one Ken Tsukino despised.

"So, now that we've escaped that near-death experience-"

"Unfortunately," Darien voiced. Serena held up another book threateningly and he backed off.  
"-would anyone mind explaining in further detail why we've been forcibly brought here?" Seiya quickly elbowed Yaten in the gut.

"You're...girls?" Mina asked, stunned. Yaten placed a hand on her hip petulantly.

"We told you before, being male was only a temporary form."

"Then why...?" Mina's gaze was directed in Seiya's direction.  
"Oh, she...he's just weird," Yaten said, as if Seiya were a lost case.

"I happen to LIKE being a guy, thank you!"

"WHOA! You weren't ALWAYS one?" Lily asked, confused, and glancing at Serena at the same time. Seiya looked down at the child questionably.

"Who's-"

"Don't ask," Serena said quickly. She could already tell this entire get together was going to be more of a chore than she'd thought.

"But-"

"Do you guys want to know why we asked you to make a multi-universal transportation or not?" suddenly, the three Starlights held an attentive gaze on the princess of the moon.

"We're all ears," Seiya supplied after a shocked moment.

"Here's the summary of my plan: to draw Azura and Desdemona's eyes away from my attempts to both get within the fortress and find Alex, I need to have a distraction. That's where all of you come in."

"Wait a second, do NOT tell me Seiya dragged us all this way so we could be a DIVERSION?!" Yaten looked in disbelief towards her leader. "Did you?!"

"Have I mentioned you look exceptionally nice today Yaten?" Seiya wondered.

"AGH!! We are not peons in some chess game here! We're the knights! Can we PLEASE be given a better use than distraction?"

"In a word, no." Serena answered coldly. "We don't really have multiple shots at this. There's a minimal amount of time before they realize why we're doing this entire battle in the past."

"So what if you do it in the past or future? You have the sailor of time on your side, don't you?" Taiki asked.

"There are other reasons..." Serena said, glancing over at Lily sadly.

"Are we missing something here?" asked Seiya.

"Actually, you're all missing a lot of things, things that you shouldn't really know until the time comes. Therefore, the interrogation ends here," the garnet-eyed woman of Pluto stepped forward in her cold manner.

After a moment of silence, Serena asked what her fellow scouts had all been wondering as well. "So, are we all ready to head to Elysian?"

"Where?" asked Seiya.

"Or can you guys not tell us where we're GOING either?" Yaten put in sardonically. Which was as much of a yes as anyone would get out of her.

"Elysian is a sub-dominion of Earth; it's sort of a parallel universe within the Earth itself. There are only three people able to transport willingly through the rip to get to Elysian from Earth and vice versa, though. They happen to be Darien, Helios, and Sailor Pluto. Of course, anyone holding a time key is also able to as well."

"Yes, but what is this Elysian's POINT? And WHO is Helios?"

"Serena, I think you're just-" Lita began, but Serena ignored her.

"Well, it's point is really to protect Earth from the inside. Elysian is where the golden crystal is controlled from and-"

"Wait, isn't the golden crystal Princey's?"

"That's Darien to you, eunuch." Darien growled out.

"I beg your pardon?!" Seiya burst out. The scouts all had visible jaw drops, except the outers who had more self control over facial emotions but still felt a jolt inside. Even Serena stared at her fiancИ in shock. Darien wasn't usually so forceful with words.

"Beg all you want."

"Darien!" Serena said, appalled at his behavior. Did she really need to chastise him like a 3-year-old?

"Don't push me too far...Darien," Seiya spit out the word as if it were slimy, "I really need to rest up if I'm to protect both you and Serena."

"What are you talking about?! I don't need you to protect either-"

"Well, I'd call it a bit arrogant to go into a battle with 4 broken ribs and not-"

"THEY'RE JUST CRACKED!!" Darien turned back to Serena and yelled, "YOU TOLD HIM TOO?!" He threw his arms up in exasperation when he saw Serena giving Seiya the kill sign.

"Now, Darien, sweetie, calm down now. I DO have an explanation..."

"It had better be good..." Darien said testily, crossing his arms over his injured chest.

"Well, with you being wounded and all, the scouts and I decided that the Starlights could help not only with the diversion but also help when I go in alone; you know, be used as bodyguards."

"Now we're BODYGUADS?!"

"Why not me-"

"Because you're hurt!"

Darien turned around and glared at the inner and outer senshi, especially Amara. "YOU were behind this, weren't you?" he said, pointing a trembling finger.

Amara shrugged. "Hey, I had to get my payback SOMEHOW..."

"It's not like I actually LEFT!" Darien exploded.

"Which, I might add, was a good piece of judgement on your part or else there might not even BE a you around to protect. Maybe the remnants of an arm or leg...but not much else."

"Thank you, Amara, for your loyalties."

"I'm only required to be loyal to my one and only princess and future queen."

"Oh, so your future king gets all the insults?!"

Amara looked over at Michelle. "Does he really expect me to answer that?" she asked.

"Darien," Serena gripped her fiancИ's arm and squeezed it. "Please, just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing..." She stood on tip-toe momentarily and planted a kiss on his cheek, much to the pleasure of everyone in the room, except for the Starlights, two of which could care less and one who fumed over it. "Now, please, everyone just TRY to get along for a fraction of a second while Pluto prepares the gateway."

"OH! So I don't even get to do that much?!" Darien cried.

"...No," Serena said sheepishly.

"Youwon't let me protect you, or use magic, or fight...What is the POINT of me even COMING?!"

Seiya examined his fingernails. "Beats me."

Darien decided his point in going was to lure Seiya into a trap that he would not be able to escape.  
So what if the Starlights came back one short?

"We STILL don't know what Elysian is, though," Yaten added in.

"It's just like another point of power of Earth. The High Priest Helios is the main guardian, who holds the power over the golden crystal. You'll see it for yourself when we get there," Serena answered while Pluto murmured under her breath an incantation.

"You mean, I'll get to see Helios?!" Rini blushed at the thought. Serena smiled down at her obviously romantic daughter, while Darien looked at her skeptically.

"Rini, what have you and-"

"It's ready," Pluto said, as a swirling mixture of white and purple appeared before the sailors. After everyone transformed, they entered the vortex one by one.

What the Starlights had expected was nothing short of an understatement compared to the true impacting Elysian that met their senses. Each one had their own idea of paradise, but the parallel universe to Earth fulfilled any desire for a perfect world anyone had.

Walking towards the group hurriedly was Helios, looking as close to perfect as usual, though seeming a little shocked by the arrival of unfamiliar senshi. "I expected your return but..."

"Helios, these are the Sailor Starlights. They're from a different galaxy, but I asked them to help us against Azura. They'll be quite helpful."

"Of course...any help is greatly appreciated." Helios then bowed low to all of the sailors, especially to the Starlights. "I welcome you to Elysian...Maiden?"

Helios asked, surprised to see an Eternal Sailor Mini Moon among the adult sailors. He met her beautiful gaze and was startled to see the growth she'd undertaken in what seemed such a short while.

"You look as though you haven't seen me in forever, Helios," the pink scout murmured quietly.

"It feels like forever..." he said, slowly catching her hand in his and pulling her closer. "You've grown so much..."

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE!!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, interrupting the romantic moment and causing angry glares from Sailor Moon and Venus, both who had been drinking in the sight of the young lovers thirstily. "You mean to tell me that the two of you..." Tuxedo Mask seemed to be unable to comprehend the notion that just appeared in his head.

"Yes, Tuxedo Mask?" the younger scout of the moon wondered.

"You two have been..."

"Darien, it's-"

"HELIOS!!" the enraged father turned to who he thought to be his faithful priest. "You're supposed to be a PRIEST!!"

"Highness, it's-"

"Now, Darien," Sailor Moon placed her gloved hand on her lover's arm, "I'm SURE King Endymion is aware of this arrangement, right Mini Moon?" the hinting in Sailor Moon's voice was unmistakable by anyone's standards, and her future husband glanced down at her in surprise. How could she take the fact that their eldest daughter was dating his priest so easily?

"Uh...yeah!" Mini Moon answered after a moment's hesitation. She'd explain to her father later...

"...He doesn't know?!" Tuxedo Mask was not taking the bait. "When we get to the future, young lady, your father, Helios, and I are having a LOOOOOONG chat," he growled.

Helios gulped. "Endy, it's nt like that."

Tuxedo Mask turned the glare to him. "Why do I NOT believe you?!"

"Um..."

"AND there is WAY too big an age gap!"

"What's he so strung up about?" Sailor Star Maker asked Sailor Mercury quietly, however loud enough for the other sailors not within the above conversation to hear.

"Oh, you know, paternal protectiveness. It's always different until it's your own. Still, I wish he could just see how much those two love one another..." even Sailor Mercury's romantic side obviously shone through at the sight of young love.

"Wait a second...PATERNAL?!" Sailor Star Fighter cried, the words the other scout had said finally clicking. "Darien has a CHILD?! And you-" she looked instinctively towards the moon princess.

The noise had drawn the other senshi and the priest's attention towards the larger group "Well, she's mine too..." Sailor Moon said.

"WHAT?! Aren't you...but isn't she...and he...am I MISSING something here?!"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No, that little tidbit of information seemed to escape your mind for a while, though how I do not KNOW."

"Oh...you see, Rini is mine and Darien's daughter, yes, but she's from the future. About 1,000 years in the future, to be exact. When I was 14, just about 3 months after I beat Queen Beryl-"

"Who's that?"

"Skip that, Moon, they don't know any of that stuff."

"Fine. Basically, only a few weeks after Darien and I got together, we were on a date and Rini dropped in on us. Literally. When we later traveled to the future, we found out that we would get married and have a child: Rini. Since that time, she's traversed time more than once to fight with us. Because in the future I, as Queen, have lost the ability to transform, my daughter took up the role of Sailor Moon for me."

"You know, Mr. Seiya, it's kind of strange that you don't recognize me...you're my godfather in the future. But then again, I guess in the future you know but here you don't."

"Now I do."

"Not on your life, bucko. There is NO WAY in H-"

"Darien, would you PLEASE calm DOWN!! There is NOTHING to hyperventilate over...I think your wounds gave you a fever you or something; you are certainly overreacting enough for that to be so. Maybe you should-"

"Don't you DARE say go home, Serena!"

"So...Helios, I guess you're different here too.  
I'm not forcing myself on you, am I?" The secondary scout of the moon wondered, suddenly realizing that she might have just done so.

"I, my self now and that of the future, am different only in age, not in heart, Rini..."

"CAN WE JUST WAIT ON THIS UNTIL I'M MENTALLY ABLE TO HANDLE THIS??"

"Whoa, Darien's really worked up..."

"Tell me something I didn't already know," the scout of the moon rolled her eyes towards the scout of Jupiter.

"I'm wearing pink underwear today!"

"Venus, I was being sarcastic, and that was an over-share!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to loosen up the tension. You do realize that we're going in with absolutely no clue what we're doing here? We don't even know how to get to the Shadow World on our own!"

"That," Sailor Moon motioned towards the High Priest, "is where HE comes in. He showed you guys the way the first time, right?"

"Yeah, but he said something about-"

"Wait, first time?" Sailor Star Maker raised an eyebrow.

"We already told you guys, there are some things you don't need to know about. Anyway, we need Helios because although we do NOT know where the Shadow World is, being as it is not in the same place twice, Helios happens to be informed of its local at the moment. That's why HE will be escorting us there."

"Can't he just tell us?" Darien eyed the priest warily.

"Maybe if you actually spent some time down here," Helios said. "You know nothing about Elysian-even if I did just tell you where to go, you'd only get lost. Oh how I'm going to LOVE seeing you rule."

"I remember more than you think CRIS!"

Helios paled. "How in the name of Ceres do you remember THAT?!"

"Cris?" Rini asked.

"Crystal," Helios blushed and tapped his horn. "Malachite used to call me that."

"How did you know Malachite?" Helios blushed some more.

"Your father and I grew up together during the Silver Millenium," he muttered an answer to Rini.

Rini stared. "Obviously," Darien drawled, "Helios forgot to mention he's only about 2 months younger than me."

"Only in the Silver Millenium..." Helios growled.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You're what a whole 2 YEARS younger than me now. That's still older than her future mother."

"Darien, one more comment like that I'm sending you home!" Serena'd decided they'd had enough chit-chat time. There was much grumbling from a certain tuxedo-wearing former prince of Earth at that point in time, for technically, incoherent mumbles are not comments, just...incoherent mumbles.

"Wait, how do you know all of this about Elysian and the Shadow World, Princess?" a curious Neptune wondered.

"Yes, it is extremely rare for you to be giving us any form of information that we didn't already know or find out from Luna, Serena."

"Raye, it's a wonder Chad is in love with you, because I somehow cannot get past the sarcasm to see the good side of you. Or perhaps that's the extent of it..."

"Why are you addressing me as Raye? It's MARS!"

"Why are you addressing me as Serena? It's Sailor Moon to you." A war of the tongues ensued, and lasted a total of 5 minutes before Venus whacked the two on the head and they remembered their true task.

After half an hour of roaming through the Elysian forests, Sailor Star Fighter and Tuxedo Mask were about to murder one another on the spot without even speaking a word to each other, Helios and Rini were seperated by four scouts, and Healer was grumbling about sore feet. Sailor Moon happened to trip on a stray rock. Both Tuxedo Mask and Star Fighter dove to save her, ended up hitting one another mid leap, and landed face first in a sand dune.

"Well," Tuxedo Mask began, spitting out sand," I believe we found the beginning of the Shadow World." Star Fighter nodded numbly to agree. The others just tried to keep a straight face as they acknowledged this fact. And the fact that there was a war between Seiya and Darien, one that the person they happened to be fighting the entire war for was almost completely clueless about it.

"Well, here it is. I wish I could help you all and travel beyond this point, but any beneficial powers I might be able to aid you with are lost after I cross this border here. However, I shall wait for you to return and do what I can then."

"Thank you, Helios." Everyone said.

Even Darien mumbled a "thanks" after Serena jabbed him in the ribs.

Then the real journey began. They all trekked onward, glancing back only once or twice to watch the receding trees grow smaller on the horizon, and on the opposite the barren wasteland, which had only the mighty fortress to stand taller than 10 feet amidst the seas of sand.

After passing the strategically placed diversion castle, they reached Desdemona's TRUE lair.

"Ah, yes, here's where the fun begins..." Sailor Uranus couldn't help but add, rubbing her hands together expectantly.

"I really can't see how you look forward to battles, Uranus..." Sailor Moon added dryly.

"What, with the entire thrilling experience, with the feeling of adrenaline coursing through your veins, pumping each muscle to twitch uncontrollably until it's been used? Who couldn't? And WHY are you staring at me?" The group turned there glances quickly to one another, then they all began to admire the fortress's inexplicable beauty. After a moment of the scout of the skies belligerently questioning each scout on why they wouldn't eye her straightly and were easing away, Sailor Moon decided it was time to bring up other matters.

"Okay, does everyone know the plan so far?"

"Well, considering you only told us to this point, we knew it this far but any further from here we are officially lost. Therefore, I would say that is a no," Sailor Venus informed.

"Thank you, V, but a simple 'no' would have done there...so, our main goal is to get into the castle, find Azura, turn her back to the good side, and-"

"That sounds like something on Star Wars."

"What's Star Wars?" Sailor Star Fighter wondered.

"It's an American...never mind." Sailor Jupiter motioned towards Sailor Moon to signal for her to continue on.

"AND stop Desdemona from coming in ANY contact with Chaos, therefore discharging Chaos to some other time and place. Maybe we could give it to Pluto as a pet to keep her company in the Time and Space Portal."

"That would be another no, Highness, though I appreciate the gesture," the green-haired senshi replied hastily.

"The plan is to have me go into the castle, find Alex, and get to Azura. You all will make a diversion, then meet me in the chambers. Now-"

There was a great clash of sound that followed this remark. From what Sailor Moon could comprehend from the pandemonium was a mixture of disapproval.

"What do you mean-"

"Serena, I object!"

"You can't just-"

"WHAT?!"

"Have you gone TOTALLY crazy?!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET the message..." Sailor Moon shouted over the chorus. "But, as much as I get it, I don't think there is much I can do about it. After all, what do you suggest we change?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, Moon!" Venus began, as if this was no problem for her grand intellectual abilities.

"Oh no..." Mars groaned.

"Here comes another," Jupiter added. All inner senshi sighed out of exhaustion.

"What? I am totally discredited for having any good ideas?!"

"Yes," came the quick reply to Venus's query.

"Just hear me out on this one, okay? Fine, why don't we have one or two senshi accompany Moon inside the castle. That way, she's protected, solving Tuxedo Mask's alleged theory as to why she can't go alone, she's got safety in numbers, and a whole lot more reasons I'm sure you all can figure out. Anyway, I think it's a fine idea, no matter how you all butcher it." There was an abundance of jaw drops in the group.

Venus had had a GOOD idea.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Mars' voice trembled. "Is the Earth still turning? Because V had a...a..."

"HEY! I occasionally have good ideas!" All the scouts sweatdropped. "I DO!"

"Name some," Uranus smiled.

"Um...oh! Remember with Nehelenia how I-"

"Almost got us all killed?" Jupiter inquired.  
"Yes, I still remember that."

"Oh, that's right...well, how about when um..."

"Is any of this relevant?" Fighter wondered.

"Well, it seems I'll have no choice on this matter, so FINE. But before you all begin shouting out who should accompany me into the castle, let's just prevent one more argument here and let me decide. I promise to choose whom I deem worthy. Any questions?"

There were many grumbles heard amongst the crowd, including very loud ones from the Starlights regarding that they were only summoned as diversions, but no questions were made loud enough for the scout of the moon's ears to hear. "Good."

"Oh, wait-" Venus began.

"AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY-" ignoring Venus, Sailor Moon continued. "I'd like to have-"

"Me," Tuxedo Mask said happily.

"No." The former prince of Earth gave his future wife an astonished look.

"WHAT?"

"No," Sailor Moon answered simply. The other scouts all glanced at one another worriedly. This was not going to go over well...

"And WHY not?!"

"Not only are you wounded, but you also don't seem to do well when I am venturing around with other men. And besides, the scouts will need an experienced leader, along with Mini Moon."

"Why would that be?" the scout of love asked petulantly. She would not be pleased if she was being stripped of her rank.

"Because you are coming with me," Sailor Moon replied. Once again, an explosion of sound met this short statement.

"WHAT are you TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Sailor Moon, have you been hit over the head by youma too many times this month?!"

"Are you FEELING alright?"

"Look out, Venus is gonna whip some Azura BUTT!"

"Why not ME?!"

"I wanted to see the interior design!"

"Would everyone PLEASE be QUIET?!" The slight wisp of a sandy wind met the silent group as a seething Sailor Moon glared down her complaining scout team.

"Uh...I think we might be able to manage," Sailor Masquerade managed meekly.

"Thanks. So, Venus, shall we? The rest of you are to distract the castle by causing a-"

"Wait, Sailor Moon. We need Venus; her love chain could come in handy tying up enemies," Sailor Mini Moon said quickly after pondering a moment.

"She's right..." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes, you guys have a point. Okay, then I guess I ought to bring-"

"Now WAIT A SECOND. The rest of you might be okay with this, but I CERTAINLY am NOT. More than one person should go with you, Serena. I want to come."

"Darien, NO." Sailor Moon said firmly.

"But-"

"Hey, you're pushing it, Tuxy. You're lucky we even let you come." Sailor Star Fighter stepped forward to lend his support to the moon princess. Standing courteously next to Sailor Moon, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Although the sailor didn't seem to notice (or mind, whichever it was), her fiancИ did to both. Tuxedo Mask growled under his breath, giving the Starlight a withering look with the utmost malice in his eyes.

"Well, you're lucky we even told you about this battle in the first place!"

"Lucky, who says we're lucky?" Sailor Star Healer protested from the back, still managing to look displeased.

"Can you guys not spend 5 minutes together without fighting?" There was an all around negative response as every other Sailor or Knight present replied, "NO!"

"Fine then. Star Fighter, you come with me."

"WHAT?!" It surprised Sailor Moon how many times that simple word could be used at her expense.

"Well, if he and Darien are just going to fight, that puts us at a disadvantage and endangers our mission. Since you all refuse to let me go alone, and had such a problem with Venus accompanying me, Star Fighter will be my second party member instead. That solves both problems. And considering the Starlights were the only ones besides me to have lived to see Chaos released, Star Fighter ought to help until the rest of you get to the rendezvous point. And also, before you start saying I'm depriving the Starlights of their leader, they're already so independent that theycan survive without Star Fighter and stillget along. If you need any other reasoning, Seiya and I also have things to catch up on as well."

"But Serena, a BATTLE is NOT exactly the time to become reacquainted."

"His majesty here has a point," Sailor Uranus added mockingly while still voicing her opinion.

"But other than that," Sailor Neptune began before Darien could gloat, "Moon's reasoning is all valid."

"Have to hand it to you, you make very commendable sense this time," Mercury congratulated.

"Will NO ONE take my side?" Tuxedo Mask asked pitifully.

"We take your side, Cape Boy; our idea of a good fight is not one that begins with our leader taken away from us! Why can't we come too? I HATE BEING THE DIVERSION!!" Sailor Star Healer was livid, and Sailor Star Maker seemed to have nothing additional to say, remaining neutral to her credit. She seemed to just nod her head in agreement.

"Please, guys, can't you just cooperate for once?" Sailor Moon pleaded, looking directly at Tuxedo Mask. "If we stay here much longer, we're going to be discovered anyway and this whole plan will have been for nothing. And even if it isn't anyone's favorite, it's still better than being captured and having nothing to work with." There was a moment of silence as most everyone nodded their assent.

"Fine, we'll go along with this. So, we make the distraction. It should last about 10 minutes, then we find you, right?"

"That ought to do, I suppose. Is everyone ready? We'll go in the back way, and you guys can go in the front after breaking through all the defenses and we'll meet somewhere in the middle, once I have Alex. Good luck!" Grabbing Star Fighter's wrist, Sailor Moon ran from the group before any other complaints could be made. She hoped everyone would accept things the way they were. Before they were out of earshot, she heard Darien's voice call out loudly to Star Fighter,

"You'd better protect her!"

In response, Fighter stopped and turned Eternal Sailor Moon around forcefully. With a wicked smile, he said, "Oh, don't worry, I will!" As they continued, the distinctive sounds of Darien being tackled by Sailor Jupiter to keep him from launching an attack were audible in the background.

'I hope they don't kill one another...' Sailor Moon worried as she heard Saturn begin her attack on the fortress...and hoped it wasn't aimed at one of the Starlights.

- -

NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 8 In Which There's a Hint of Fighting and We Learn More of the Long Since Past

Thank you everyone for reading so far.  
This story is soon to reach its climax,  
and from there on it'll just spiral downward to THE END, which I will welcome after all the trouble this story has caused me. I hope to see some reviews, as well as hear a bit from readers! You can email me at:

or send me a message via ASMR to Moonlight Eternal

Hope to see you next chapter!  
Moonlight Eternal

"You can not set up a monarchy over some farsicle aquatic ceremony!"


	8. Chapter 8

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal

Welcome back everyone to a new chapter. YAY!  
This time I do rejoice!

Excerpt from The Princess Wars of the Cursed Ring:

In the Bermuda Triangle.  
"Look, a boat of tourists"  
The Ring glared.  
"Raise your skirt or something!" Sauron cried desperately.  
The Ring glared.  
"No, no, wait!...oh, BALDERDASH!" Sauron turned back to the Ring and glared. The RIng glared back,  
like a smug cat (thank you L-chan). "WHY did I ever link my lifeforce to YOU?! I want a SEVERAGE"  
"DIVORCE!" cried the natives, swarming The Ring and Sauron.

Chapter 8 In Which There's a Hint of Fighting And We Learn More of the Long Since Past

"Okay, do you have ANY idea where you're going, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Star Fighter wondered aloud to his traveling companion, who was running beside him through the dark, dank corridors of Desdemona's castle.

"Any idea...well, I'm looking for Alexander!"

"So that means you really have...wait, who's that?" Star Fighter asked, clueless.

"Oh, well, he's the one who kidnapped me with every intention of killing me-"

"WHAT?!" Fighter yelled, floored by what Sailor Moon had said. And they were TRYING to find this guy?

"SHHHH! Not so loud, Fighter. Don't worry, I managed to convince him that his revenge on Endymion-"

"Endymion's Darien, right?"

"Darien's past self, the Prince of Earth, yes. See, back then, we were both betrothed, or at least planned to be betrothed to other people. But once we fell in love with one another, we attempted to have all those plans put off as much as possible. We couldn't say we'd chosen each other yet because the Earth and Moon didn't get along. At all; we were in quite a strained relationship, the Earth and Moon I mean. But we were in love, and all of our sacred beliefs was that love ought to come first. So, even if our planets hated us for it, all other betrothal ties were broken. Apparently, the girl that was betrothed to Endymion and the man my mother had planned to have me marry were NOT happy about the new arrangement. Somehow they met, and devised this whole vengeful plan. It's kind of complicated, but in short Alexander was going to have his way with me, then give me to Azura and she'd kill me. Same with Darien, vice versa. But, after I purified Alexander and he told me Azura was just being taken over by her hate like he'd been and that he really did love her, I realized I had to save her. He asked me to as well, but even if he hadn't I would have. Even without him telling me, it was and is obvious that somewhere along the way Alexander and Azura fell in love."

"Well, that's all nice and romantic, but still...you don't have ANY idea where we're going?"

"Um...no." Star Fighter tripped on herself in utter disbelief. "But don't worry, I'm sure I'll AH!" Using her remarkable skill of bumping into people, the young scout of the moon had just managed to run headlong into someone. In Star Fighter's mind, a very dangerous looking blond someone.

"Stay back, Serena! I'll take care of him!" she shouted.

"No, WAIT!" Sailor Moon cried, jumping up to embrace the stunned Alexander. "THIS is Alexander!"

After a moment's hesitation, Fighter resumed a more relaxed pose. "Oh."

Alexander looked back and forth between Star Fighter and Sailor Moon, seemingly unable to figure something out. But upon realizing they were conversing in the middle of an open corridor, quickly, pulled Sailor Moon, who pulled Sailor Star Fighter, into a room off to the sides. Moon recognized it immediately as the room she'd been held captive in. She'd assumed it to be Alex's... So I was going in the right direction, the scout congratulated herself: she'd originally thought she'd been running around in circles. Or had she actually been doing that┘

Alex closed the door softly behind him after checking if there was anyone down the halls. Then, he turned back to the two others and said in exasperation towards the Moon scout, "Serena, what in all the worlds are you doing here?!" At the same time, he eyed Sailor Star Fighter warily. "I thought that you were going to-"

"I figured I just needed to make a plan up then come back here, so I did."

"Although, it could use a bit of work..." Star Fighter shot at Moon.

"So, I would guess that would be who's attacking us?" Sailor Moon's affirmative nod answered him. "And...um...I'm not really sure, I thought there wasn't a Sailor Earth, but this isn't...Endymion?" Alexander seemed to be quite confused as he stared at Sailor Star Fighter's well-endowed state.

"NO!" Sailor Moon and Star Fighter shouted in unison together. Alex jumped back at their loud response.  
Star Fighter had a look of pure disgust on his face, while Sailor Moon seemed to find the mix up a little humorous.

"Then..."

"You're right, there isn't a Sailor Earth, just a knight, Alex. If you'll remember correctly, there wasn't one of the moon either. I was given scout powers only recently. This happens to be Sailor Star Fighter, or Seiya, who is my friend and loyal scout companion in this part of my plan: we met when we first versed Chaos."

"So..um...what exactly are you?" an uncomfortable Alex pursued, looking at Fighter questionably.

"Human...or Kinmokian, if you want specifics." "No, I got that...well, not the Kinmokian, but I meant what ARE you? As in..."

Sailor Moon figured out Alex's confusion first. "Well, his regular form is male, but there are no male sailors, only knights, and since he was already a Starlight, he just changed to girl when he transforms."

"Thank you, Serena," Fighter said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, you were ORIGINALLY a girl?" Alex asked in astonishment.

"Do we really have to-" Sailor Moon interrupted Star Fighter.

"Yes, but after visiting Earth, he decided to stick with the form he chose for his disguise there. I think it's partially because he has such a musical singing voice male. It's hypnotizing, you'll have to have Seiya sing for you sometime," Sailor Moon ended on a tangent.

"You really think so?" he'd always wondered...

"Of course! Why do you think you were an idol, for the sake of the moon! You don't reach that status by lip-syncing or anything like THAT. It takes real talent, which you have!"

"Alright, obviously you two have a lot to catch up on. But I think I ought to point out now might not be the BEST of times."

"Why does everyone think that?" Sailor Moon questioned. "You were the one to start asking questions, Alex."

"I know, I got...distracted." "Distracted by what ex-" Loud footfalls interrupted Sailor Star Fighter's direct query. Someone was running at top speed for Alex's room, presumably, and someone who was wearing heels...

"Hurry! Hide somewhere, ANYWHERE!" Alexander said. He knew who was coming, and she would NOT be happy to find him talking with the enemy.

"Alexander!" before Sailor Moon could even begin to panic, Azura, dark blue hair flying wildly and out of its usual kept state, burst through Alexander's door. "We have problems! Not only have the sailors launched an assault on our northern and eastern walls, but we have an intruder..." Azura finally noticed Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Moon, who were standing stock still in the middle of the room. She narrowed dark azure eyes and just stared malevolently at her foe for a moment. "Or two..." Her eyes were fixed on the scout of the moon, and she glowered at her malevolently. They were two sapphire stones glaring at Sailor Moon, passionate fires blazing in their blue depths.

Then, she turned her icy stare onto Alex, who seemed to be in shock. "Alex..." her voice held contempt of the utmost percentage, but under the layered hatred of Azura's voice, Sailor Moon heard the hurt of betrayal's cracking tones as well.

"Azura, I-"

"Don't even look at me, you...you...!" Tears glossed Azura's unemotional eyes, tears she seemed to be refusing to allow to fall.

In an outburst of anger, the dark blue hair shot up above her head, and her eyes dried quickly as any emotion withheld in them dissolved into malice. Her words seemed to fail her,  
and in agony from her assumed lover's treachery, she sent bolts of blue electricity, white hot, from her fingertips with blue painted nails, at Alexander, surprising both of the intruders.

Alexander screamed in his own agony, although his was physical. Azura seemed to lavish on his pain, and smiled as she watched the bolts travel through him. As they coursed down his body and sent cries of pain from his lips, Sailor Moon could no longer stand it. Before Sailor Star Fighter could stop her, she'd leapt in front of Alexander and received the full of his blast for him. Alexander dropped to the ground, breathing deeply and thanking all Gods the pain had left him. It took a few moments for him to realize the reason the interminable pain had left him. His emerald eyes stared up in wonderment at the angel who'd protected him.

She was sacrificing herself for him...but she didn't love him... why would she go to such lengths to save one person such as himself?

"Okay, we've entered the fortress. Now what do we do?" Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mini Moon all stood in a close semi-circle, along with Tuxedo Mask, in the middle of the fortress's courtyard. For being located in the middle of a desert, it seemed to be quite lush with plants. There were three fountains that were spaced evenly in the center, each spilling for gushes of water. The gardens were expansive, and the sailors were forced to look back through the hole in the wall they'd just run through to verify that they had, in fact, just entered from into a sea of green from a sea of sand.

"I'd say they're being a little selfish in keeping all of this to themselves..." Jupiter said, staring wide-eyed at the splendors surrounding them.

"Yes, well, you can tell them that when we actually find them. Bringing me back to my original question..." Mars said testily.

"Being in battles must just make you sarcastic, huh Raye?" Mini Moon questioned.

"I think you've been speaking with your mother here too much," Mars answered.

"We're supposed to meet at the middle of the..." Venus began, then saw that there were two doorways, one to the far left, one far right of the grand castle-like building at the far side of the courtyard. Running quickly towards it, she continued, "-building...and therefore: we go through," she ran to the left door, "this one!" A large roar erupted from within. Venus quickly slammed it shut.

"Or not..." Sailor Masquerade supplied for her, joining the group. Sailor Star Maker, Healer, and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto also met the other inner senshi.

"This one!" Venus was not distracted, and she approached the right door immediately afterwards.

A sudden burst of light from a little distance away that rose up from within the center of the castle caused her to be diverted from opening the door. Everyone else's attention also seemed to go towards the bright blue-white light that still flowed through the darkening skies. Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees as an impact of pain hit him all over his body. "What's wrong?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, going to his side at once. It took Darien a moment to decipher that the pain he felt was not his own. It was... Serena's?

"Serena's in trouble...deep trouble..." he said, standing up and wincing as a new wave of pain, this time that which belonged to him, struck his chest.

"Well, what did you expect would happen when you sent her in there with that Starlight as protection?" Uranus wanted to know as she dropkicked the right door. Venus had attempted to open it the old fashioned way, but it had apparently been locked. It was unlikely that that was the only thing that would detour the scouts in the near future (although a locked door seemed a silly distraction...).

Luckily, there was no immediate danger on the other side of the door. As nothing seemed to emerge from there, and everyone drew a breath of relief. At least that part would be easy...

"Thank you for the reassurance," Tuxedo Mask answered dryly to Sailor Uranus. He felt a hand on his shoulder as everyone else ran into the dark castle. He looked down into olive-green eyes.

"Don't worry. She's stronger than you think. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her," Sailor Star Healer gave an encouraging smile before she too followed everyone else in. Darien couldn't help but hope she was right.

- -

"Get out of the way, Moon Brat. My fight isn't with you... yet. Don't encourage your fate to come any earlier. You have something I want...but I'm not quite ready to take it." Azura growled, glaring at the woman who'd just protected her prey.

"No," she managed to answer, as the shocks continued through her body. She could not accompany the words with anything else besides screams. Alexander attempted to stand.

"Star Serious LASER!" Sailor Star Fighter powered up, and released her ever-strong attack. It struck Azura, her target, and allowed Eternal Sailor Moon to fall to her knees, arms still spread, in front of the struggling Alex.

"Why...did you do that? This fight is between just us!" Alex asked, frustrated.

"It's not...just between you..." Eternal Sailor Moon gasped, her breath rasping as it came in uneven quantities. Alexander looked at her once, compassion written all over his face. For a moment, he just stared (Star Fighter and Azura were exchanging attacks in the background). He still loved her, he realized. But was it the love he'd always thought it had been? He glanced from Sailor Moon over to Azura, and then back.

What did he love about Azura? What attracted him to her? All of her negative qualities were obviously positive in Sailor Moon┘Serenity. The only positive qualities of Azura were her hatred. No, no...that wasn't right.

"Alexander!" Azura shouted, smiling widely at the new princely acquaintance. Earth was such a strange new world to her, full of life and wonder. She waved her arms around just to feel the cool wind their movements made. Then she flopped down on the soft, mint green grass that accompanied the meadows a short distance from Adamina Palace.

The elder boy grinned happily. He watched the small 6-year-  
old, her happy movements reminding him of someone else he knew┘the small moon-child he'd met previously. Their physical contrasts were that of light and dark: Serenity had the fine chiseled features of her mother only in miniature form. She would be a beauty, perhaps even one that would surpass her mother. Serenity was sure to at least equal the queen in her features. The small princess had blue eyes as clear blue as the pools rippling nearby; crystalline and twinkling, they held such joy and passion and she was only 6. And her hair was as golden as the sun in daylight, silver as the moon in moonlight. There was never a dull moment with Serenity around.

Azura, on the other hand, was the night. She was just as adorable now as the Moon Princess, and would someday be quite breathtaking. She had beautiful dark sapphire hair, hair that brought out her deep azure eyes even more. She had the white complexion of a child who never left the confines of the home, although she traversed the outdoors more than the in. It was hard to think that this child would someday be the ruler of Earth┘just as hard to believe, to the 8 year old boy, as him ruling the moon just a short distance away. Well, not him, but his wife┘

They'd met only a few weeks prior, the 4 suitors that were supposedly going to join two systems together, the Solar System and the Arukas System: Endymion, Crown Prince of the Earth, Serenity, Crown Princess of Earth's Moon, Luna, the main planets of Solar; Azura, Crown Princess of Misunova, and he himself, Crown Prince of Misunova's Moon, Catrica, main planets of Arukas... To him, it seemed almost backwards that he, a boy from one galaxy, should be forced to marry a girl from a completely different one. They didn't even know one another's language, let alone one another. However, the Prince of Earth and Princess of Luna both knew the ancient tongue of Terrunian. And he and the Princess of Misunova knew Novician fluently.

Somehow, the meetings of Arrangement amongst the adult monarchs had seemed somewhat tensed. Alexander knew that the others felt this too, especially the Earth prince. Something about their betrothals in general seemed wrong. Not that he was complaining. The Princess of Luna would make an excellent queen and wife. Her power was also creditable. But what of his planet, or hers? Neither could be left alone, and they would certainly have a time uniting them. Additionally, neither of them had any other siblings to take over. Who would carry on in the other's absence? The same problem was presented between the unison of Misunova and Earth.

"Alex? Alex? Alex?!" Azura yanked on Alexander's shorts in an attempt to get his attention. He was staring off into space┘literally. ⌠What are you thinking about?■ she asked.

"You're supposed to be practicing Terrunian, Azura." Alex reprimanded fondly.

"Yes, well, you're supposed to be practicing that too, and you aren't. Besides, you're so much better than me, I'd never understand you! Now can we play?" the child asked.

"But there aren't enough people to play..."

"No, but I asked Serenity if she wanted to and she said yes. Although, I don't know how I got it across to her that this is what I wanted to play, she can barely speak a word of Novician."

"It's better than you can say about Terrunian!" Alex teased, tickling the little girl he'd been raised with to know like a sister.

"Alex...we...we can't go on seeing one another like this..." Azura s poke, breaking off their kiss.

"Why not...?"Alexander asked, caressing her soft body. She took a step backwards and found she'd backed into a tree.

"Do you know what the penalty of me being here is now? Death. If any of the Misunovians are found on Catrica, the issue is death. Same as on Misunova, you know that. You're just ignoring it, as always."

"Why is this suddenly such a big deal to you? A month ago you didn't care either..."Alex said, looking at her strangely. Her blue eyes would not meet his.

"Besides, this is wrong in the first place. We're BOTH engaged. Your princess from the moon of Earth, she's nearing the age of marriage on Luna."

"She's only 14, same as you. We have 2 years-"

"No, we don't; the marriage age on Earth is the same, but I am supposed to go there to become better acquainted with Endymion." Alexander stiffened at the name. To think that that man would be the one to love her, explore her...it had been unbearable to him when he'd first felt his fire for Azura rage forth. Now it was unthinkable!

"When do you leave?" he asked, sighing. It was out of his hands...

"...this afternoon." Alexander's eyes shot open. "I came to... to say good-bye." Tears now welled up in Azura's eyes. She began to turn, attempting to stop the racking sobs from being heard by Alexander. He suddenly spun her around, and kissed her passionately. If this was to be the last time they saw one another...

Azura moaned. "No, Alex...no...it's forbidden, she tried to say, but his mouth was on hers again. "On Earth."

"You're on Catrica. There is no such law. I will have you before him..." Alex kissed her a third time, then waited. Waited for her refusal, waited for her rejection, waited for her withdrawal from him forever┘

"...Yes."

The final farewell was something neither of them could or would forget. But the relationship could not continue, both agreed. Even after a few months, when Alexander found himself on Earth, never once did he visit Adamina Palace. He was engaged to Luna's princess, and there was some sort of strife between the Earth and the Moon that even he could not figure. He stayed at Luna's palace of Jericho, located on Earth's surface instead of its province of Elysian within the parallel's of Earth. He thought of Azura often, until he met his bride to be for the second time in his life.

Serenity was stunning, and she was not the total bore he'd thought she'd be. She was both gentle and firm, kind yet she kept her own. She had her small flaws, but overall she was... practically perfect. And after a while, Azura faded away into Earth. Their engagements had not been formally announced yet, and it was one year after the expected date when Alexander first caught wind of why the engagement was being put off continuously. Or as to why it was called off in the end.

Over the years previous to Princess Serenity's birth, her mother had begun the Silver Millenium Alliance with all the planets. Due to some difficulties in agreeing on certain issues, Earth refused to join. The two ruling families, of Luna and Earth, only allowed the chasm to grow when they began to openly quarrel. Serenity, the peaceful ruler of Silver Millenium, disagreed with many of the Earth ruler's ways, and although it is not one monarchs place to criticize another's ways, as the sworn protector of the Solar System, she could not very well stand by and allow Earth to injure itself. Earth in return resented that it was not independent of the moon, the same as many of Luna felt towards not being completely estranged from Earth. But, because Earth had once been a gathering place for all peoples, it could not easily discontinue any contact with the moon or any of the planets in the Silver Millenium, was that would completely cut it off from other civilizations.

The Arukas System was chosen for both the Luna and Earth heirs' to marry into because it was nearby, and in the middle of a similar conflict and competition. By marrying another moon, Luna would get on a neutral side with the Arukas System planets and therefore be able to win over the rest, allowing them to join into the Silver Millenium and also isolating Earth to only Misunova. Because Misunova and Catrica were at war, it wouldn't cause strife between them that wasn't already there.

However, in the year Serenity turned 16, she happened to get lost on Earth. Originally, she'd meant to see Alexander who was staying in Jericho for the time being. The unfortunate princess happened to travel to Adamina Palace, and who should she meet but Endymion? Of course, everyone in the galaxy knew the story of their forbidden love. Poor Alexander, much to his shock and horror, was the first to learn of it though.

He was shattered. He and Serenity had not only made such a wonderful couple, he'd become used to the praise he racked from everyone else. It wasn't really love, Alexander realized. It was his pride that was hurt.

The story had been different for Azura. She'd tried to love Endymion, and in an attempt to forget Alexander, had succeeded as best she could. But when he fell in love with the very woman who'd taken her original love away from her, she'd been crushed as well. Only hers was not just her pride, but her heart as well. No one was left to pick up the pieces. Except Alexander┘

But a love between them was forbidden too. The war had not ceased, there was no peace.

- -

"Azura!" Alexander was surged with new energy. He stood up just as Serenity looked up at him in desperation. Her eyes pleaded him not to get killed. He smiled down at her. He finally understood.

His eyes turned back to the woman he knew he truly loved. She smiled at him, automatically seeming to know what he'd thought about Serenity. Well developed, jealous instincts took control of her body and in the blink of an eye, she had Serenity by her throat, and was strangling her before Alexander, much to his horror.

"Azura, why all this fighting? What is the point?!" he yelled, trying to get through to the person he knew was in there.

"The point? The point!" Azura laughed maliciously, throwing her head back. The sound caused Alexander to shiver uncontrollably. "If you've even forgotten that, perhaps you are too far for me to save." She eyed him narrowly, looking him up and down.

"Even if you've sunk to such a low level of thinking, I KNOW I can still save you!" Alex remained confident.

"Save me? From what?! I have everything I've wanted!"

"Then what are YOU fighting for?" Azura's face seemed to twitch. Her eyes faltered in their steady gaze, and she dropped Eternal Sailor Moon from her death grip. She fell to the ground, unconscious, but her chest still rose and fell. Sailor Star Fighter was relieved to see such when she opened her eyes. Azura had thrown her against the stone wall, knocking her out moments before. She attempted to get up, so she could save her. She had to...

Azura began to waver. Alexander could see it in her, she was retreating. If he could just get to her, tell her it was alright, help her see...

"DESDEMONA!!" Azura's voice shrieked. She was staring at Alexander as if she feared him greater than any foe they'd ever faced. "DESDEMONA!" she screamed again before her body fell to the ground.

A vicious laughter echoed through the room, each tone growing in volume and strength. Sailor Moon raised herself off the ground, battered but still willing to fight on. Star Fighter joined her shortly, and helped her up. Alexander had run over to Azura, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Azura? Azura!" he shook her numbingly cold body, but she didn't budge.

"You needn't bother..." Desdemona spoke, her rancorous voice echoing even more as her body appeared in front of Alexander. "Your voice can no longer reach her..."

The bruised and torn Sailor Moon looked at the scene before her, unconsciously holding her bleeding arm. Desdemona had done this, brought these people to their knees. Or had she? What was the real evil here? Was there even one┘perhaps it was just┘

Sailor Moon, the Princess of the Moon, closed her deep blue eyes. When she opened them a moment later, their stern set gaze glared at Desdemona. She looked upon her with the contempt of supremacy. Desdemona's laughter faltered, and her malicious gaze met Sailor Moon's. "I've really had enough of trying to deal with you..." she stated, a smile creeping onto her blood-red lips.

Sailor Star Fighter, from a few steps away, could see what was coming. She stood quickly, shouting, "Sailor Moon! Look out!" She jumped, only to have a blast from an unknown source hit her and knock her aside.

Desdemona's attention was focused on her prey, the princess of the Moon. "Why are you doing this, Desdemona?"

"Doing what? You've overridden my domain, and for that the penalty is death."

"No, why have you taken over these people here?" Sailor Moon avoided an attack by leaping aside, falling to one knee. Her other leg was badly injured. She would not be able to avoid anything, the leg would slow her down too much.

"Ah, yes, here we are..." Sailor Moon looked up to see Desdemona just 3 feet away, looking quite smug. "Now's about the time you say goodbye."

"Serena!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled, unable to move fast enough.

"NOOOO!" Darien's voice cried out sharply as he aimed a reflective attack he'd recently mastered (with the help of the golden crystal) in the form of a rose at the attack directed at Serena. The shield successfully countered the attack, and both Desdemona and Sailor Star Fighter were momentarily stunned as Darien without a moment's hesitation rushed into the battle and caught a detransformed Serena. After making sure she still breathed, he turned a masked face to the still shocked Star Fighter.  
"What were you DOING?!"

Sailor Star Fighter could only wonder that herself. She could only stare at what had protected Serena from Desdemona's blast, a powerful one that had knocked Star Fighter herself over. A red rose stuck into the ground like a knife within her heart. It was the final piece of resolution she had; the final justification that the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth were meant to be, and that Serenity would only be the unattainable love he could have had maybe, had Sailor Star Fighter met her sooner. Met her before she was a sailor, before she knew she was a princess, even before she was a princess. When she was still an unborn star in the universe, the same as everyone else. Perhaps then...

Sailor Star Fighter felt tears well up in her eyes uncontrollably as she finally realized destiny had ripped Serena from her grasp forever.

"Serena? Serena?! You have to wake up! We can't do this alone!" Darien shook Serena's shoulders, but her brows only furrowed deeper and she gasped unconsciously as her body objected to the movement. Slowly, Darien felt Serena's chest for what he felt was the most likely cause for her pain. As his medically able hands found the fractured ribs, he winced. And his were only cracked...Upon feeling the slight touch against the broken bone, Serena was momentarily roused as she cried out in pain. Then she slipped back into the subliminal world. Darien, meanwhile, was panicking. It was dangerous to have Serena to do much of anything at the moment, let alone stand. Although her crystal would be able to slowly mend the broken bones, it would be impossible for the mending to be finished in a timely fashion. At the least, it would take a day to repair the damage done to her body. In the mean time, the crystal would be constantly stealing from her energy. There was no way that they could win this fight without Serena, either. The Starlights might have been a good addition, but they were fighting against Helios's equal on the opposite side of the spectrum.

In much the same way that Tuxedo Mask worried over his fiance, Alexander held his own love close and tight. He couldn't even feel a faint heartbeat, nothing. But he refused to accept that she was gone forever. There was no way...he couldn't survive...he couldn't...

Tears brimmed over his green eyes, and fell like a silent rain upon the white face framed with sapphire blue hair. However, after a moment of sobbing, his blurred vision detected a change in Azura's face. Her eyes were┘open?! Alex blinked twice and saw what his already hazed mind did not comprehend. Her eyes were cold, as they had been for some time now. But they were also...vacant, lost. He felt the color draining from his face as he stared into the dark, murky depths of solitude. She was lost...what was going on?

"Ah, I see she's finally awoken," Desdemona said playfully, smiling, as she dodged attacks sent at her by the sailors of the room.

"What have you done to her?!" Alexander cried out desperately as Azura stood from his embrace, and backed away, the same unknowing look on her paled face.

"Ah, well, you see, Azura happens to be traveling a little bit of...well, let's just say a different path than the rest of us living folk, shall we?" A devilish grin played on Desdemona's features.

"NO! She's not...she can't be..." Alexander called out in desperation. Suddenly, Azura's body turned towards the band of inner scouts. With absolutely no expression, her arms shot up like a puppets and send blazing electricity their way, hitting with its high voltage Sailors Jupiter and Mars, who had jumped in front of the younger scouts. And then Azura too was smiling that evil smile of death. "Well, I wouldn't say she was exactly DEAD┘well, no, I take that back, she is. At least her spirit is. Her body is thriving now that Chaos has fully taken over..."

"You-" Alexander stood, shaking in fury, his body raging with loss. "You gave Azura to CHAOS?!"

"Yes." Desdemona seemed utterly pleased with herself. "While Azura's soul drifts in Kali's Abyss, Chaos lives as my partner. I thank you for your help allowing me to acquire such a beauty as well as such a strong, willing human."

Alexander lunged towards Desdemona only to be knocked back by a dual attack of both Desdemona and Azura, the terrifying combo raising screams that could have shattered glass had not all the windows already been broken previously. And still, Alexander stood for another go, only to be brought back down seconds later.

"This bores me...you take care of it," Desdemona yawned, then waved towards Azura's possessed body. It nodded slightly before turning back to Alexander. Desdemona disappeared in a dark haze.

"Coward..." Alexander audibly murmured. Azura sent waves of shocks through his body for the comment. The Starlights and outer scouts ran to block Alexander from another attack.

"Get out of my way," he growled under his breath as he glared down at the ground.

"Shut up and don't be a fool," said Sailor Star Maker furiously.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus knelt beside Tuxedo Mask, looking down at her friend, then back up into the knight's face. Concern was written all over it. Not just the usual concern for her safety, but an honest concern for her life.

"She can't fight Venus. At least three of her ribs are broken..."

Venus nodded grimly. She understood what she must do. Standing, the blonde guardian turned back to her scout team. The Starlights (including Star Fighter) and the outers were all battling Azura with little mercy. The others were waiting by nervously, each stabilizing another.

"Here's the deal: Serena's officially out of commission."

"It's kind of obvious, but will she be alright?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Darien's really worried. She's broken 3 ribs..."

"Must run in relation.." Jupiter said bitterly.

"That means that there's only one thing we can do: retreat."

"I vote a yes to that." Sailor Mini Moon assented.

"But if we retreat, can we really buy ourselves any time? Sooner or later, they'll come for us. What can we really fight for anyway? And how will we manage an escape with her," Mercury nodded towards Azura, who still was distracted by the outers, "attacking them?"

"We have no choice. The only way we can win this battle is kill Azura." Venus stated.

"NO, Serena would never forgive us!" Mars cried, sticking up for her friend's beliefs. "There must be another way!"

"But technically, it's not Azura, it's just her body. So if we-"

"No! By killing her body, that eliminated any chance of her returning!" Mars argued.

"Then how do we-"

A bright light blinded everyone in the perimeter. As it softened somewhat, and a pulsation in its intensity became more obvious, the source became clear.

"The silver...crystal? But I thought-"

"Even if Serena is unconscious, her own soul can protect her somewhat," Darien said, approaching the scouts. The others, who'd been fighting Azura, turned to look towards their princess or at least their friend.

"What's-"

"No time to explain really. This is the break we need. We HAVE to get Serena out of here!" Venus said, glancing back at Azura, who held her hands over her eyes and cried in agony. It was not so much the bright nature that got to Chaos, it was the essence the light carried.

Quickly, Sailor Star Fighter detransformed, and took the unconscious Alexander's arms over his shoulders, and everyone exited. It would be, however, a long trudge back to Elysian.

--

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHA!  
Oh, I feel BAD!!

NEXT CHAPTER SOON:

Chapter 9 In Which Brooms Become Weapons And Star Wars Makes a Sailor Debut

Ah, yes, another chapter completed. I expect there to only be about 2 to 3 more, plus maybe a little epilogue. I pretty much have this all planned out, now I just have to find the time to complete Love Hexagons...sigh...

Anyway, Chapter 9 is oh, about 10 paragraphs from completion but still, it should be another few weeks or so before it's up, as exams are coming up in a week I believe. Lovely.

Hope you all stay tuned, whoever you are...oh, and please,  
if you have ANY comments PLEASE leave them for me! Drop a note, please, I would REALLY love some responces! THANK YOU!

Moonlight Eternal


	9. Chapter 9

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal edited by dragonborncrystal

Disclaimer: Wish I owned SM. Don't. Darn.

Chapter 9 In Which Brooms Become Weapons And Star Wars Makes a Sailor Debut

Helios watched nervously from his spot at the edge of the forest. He could only pray that they all returned safely. Small Lady┘ no, he mustn't think about her, it would only worry him more. Dark, ominous clouds filled both the skies and his mind. He realized with a pang of fear that something terrible had happened. As he saw the battered scouts slowly trudge over a golden dune, tiny dots in the nothing, he could no longer contain his agitation or his concern. He passed through the invisible border that had kept him waiting there and although he felt his powers leave him as he went, he took no heed and continued on.

"Look, it's Helios!" Sailor Mini Moon said wearily with a smile. She attempted to lean less heavily on Sailor Saturn, but wasn't able to achieve the desired result. As Helios came closer, he began to realize the extent of the injuries each scout had sustained in the battle.

Serena lay limp and unconscious in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Sailor Mars and Jupiter were supporting one another, one keeping the other from falling. Sailor Venus supported Mercury herself, and although neither was as badly brutalized as their fellow inner or outer senshi they were still having difficulty walking. Sailor Uranus carried another unconscious soul, Sailor Masquerade, on her back, although she seemed to be relying heavily on her partner, Sailor Neptune, to keep herself vertical. For her part, Sailor Pluto didn't seem too battered in comparison, along with the younger outer scout Sailor Saturn. Saturn supported Sailor Mini Moon, whose ankle was badly sprained. Her arm was was giving her problems. And the Sailor Starlights were all bruised and beaten, although not quite to a pulp. All three were able to walk on their own, but plodding through the desert had taken its toll on them as well. Alexander still remained unconscious and shouldered on Fighter.

"What happened to you all?" Helios asked upon his arrival, immediately offering to assist Sailor Saturn in the supporting the younger scout of the moon. Mini-Moon smiled her thank you up at him, and then winced as she stumbled. Despite knowing he would get it from his Prince later, Helios swung Rini into his arms and carried her. Tuxedo Mask was too worried about Serena to notice or care.

"We lost. Obviously." Sailor Mars lacked the characteristic sarcasm.

"Oh."

Back in the Elysian temple, Helios watched the scouts being bandaged up. The sky outside was dark and cloudy, a maelstrom spiraling outwards from Desdemona's castle. The ruins of the old castle were bleak, stone points drawing the eye up to the swirling clouds, helping to darken the otherwise perfect land.

"So you decided to retreat?" He concluded hesitantly. From the bitter glares the statement received, Helios guessed as much.

"Helios...I'm not quite sure, but I believe there's a way to restore Azura's soul to her body. Am I correct?" Raye asked as one of the shrine maidens bandaged her arm."

"Yes, you're right. There is...you three ought to drink that." Helios looked over at the three who had been about to tip their drinks back into the jug. Alexander, Seiya, and Yaten looked at him strangely.

"Thanks, but I'm not really a water drinker," Yaten rejected the water.

"It's not just any water, Ms. Yaten. It's Elysian water." Lily stated quietly. Yaten shrugged to show both her annoyance and her ignorance.

"I wouldn't take such a thing so lightly," Taiki added, gulping down another glass.

"What makes you so highly intelligible on such things now?" Raye's sarcasm might have died during the battle, but Yaten's had not.

"I asked," Taiki stated simply.

"You see," Helios began, "the waters of Elysian are special. They're holy waters, naturally, and therefore they have special healing powers. By drinking them, your wounds can heal faster. Instead of taking a few days, they can heal in just minutes." The three uninformed who were newly informed swiftly drank.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "For not being a water drinker, you're doing pretty well. That's your fourth glass..."

Yaten stuck out her tongue.

A slight cough brought everyone's attention back to Helios.

"There is a way to save Azura," He repeated. "Her soul was thrown into Kali's Abyss. Such is the fate of only a few who wish it, but of course it was not even a choice to Azura. Usually, Kali's abyss is home to the spirits of dead who have not yet finished their purpose in life. They have yet to carry out their designs. It is these people who are then forced to walk for eternity as shells of themselves. In other words..."

"Ghosts?" Rini guessed, chills running over her body. She leaned closer to Helios and he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes."

"So, what does this help us with? Azura's still just a spirit," Lita said.

"Because her body was taken from her when she was unwilling, and that body still lives, if her soul is once again returned to its host, then Azura should be able to drive out the force holding her. If she chooses to be strong enough."

"See, I told you we couldn't kill her," Raye looked quite smug.

"Fine, so that means Azura can be saved. Good news. The bad news is, that still leaves us with the threat of both Chaos and Desdemona still on the loose. We can't exactly go storming back into the castle without a real plan nor without Serena. She's so wounded, it will take at least a day for her to heal. There's no way we can defeat Desdemona AND Chaos on their own turf!" Seiya put in.

"We won't have to," came a voice from the other side of the room. Serena sat up with minimal wince written over her face. "Desdemona will come to us. I have something she wants." Everyone glanced down unintentionally but subconsciously towards the small silver crystal Serena held in a small hand. None in the room envied the burden that Serena had been forced to bare over such a seemingly harmless stone. So much pain and responsibility, all over a crystal smaller than someone's hand. Rini only wished that she could ease such a large grievance from her mother's still young but already tired shoulders. She sighed in frustration, and squeezed the hand that Helios had placed on her shoulder.

One day that burden would be hers... and she would have to cope as well as her mother had.

"How do you feel, Serena? Maybe you ought to-"

"No babying, Mina. Now is not the time to bother me about trifle injuries. There is something we all must do before dawn arises on Earth."

"But the time difference-"

"We left at about 8:00 PM on Earth. If we return now, we can manage a couple hours' sleep before we need to find Azura."

"You know about-"

"Wait a second! How long have you conscious?!" Darien asked. Serena turned around and gave him a fleeting smile before her look returned to serious and unamused. She began to stand, much to the horror of every other person in the room.

"Serena, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Sit your little butt right back down there!"

"Are you really sure you should be standing?"

"Maybe you should have some more water..."

"Would all of you please just STOP WORRYING?!" Serena yelled. "We have a TIME LIMIT HERE!" She batted Darien away as he attempted to make her sit.

"I think you've forgotten two things, Serena. One: you're severely wounded, and it's already hard enough for you to do anything in a timely fashion."

"Raye..." Serena growled.

"Two: We have the sailor scout of TIME on our hands, what could be better?"

"Raye, in case you hadn't noticed, I dislike death and prefer to avoid it. Avoiding Pluto's death would be included in this package."

"Oh yeah..." Raye fell back on the chair. "Well that just brought the deadline a lot closer."

"If your worry is that Desdemona will attack soon, you ought to just wait here, Princess. Her powers do not work in Elysian, and we can keep Chaos off while you recover. The Elysian Waters are remarkable, but they do work better here." Helios contradicted.

"I'm not too hurt, and I refuse to put Elysian in danger."

Helios sighed. "Princess, Elysian is in as much danger from Desdemona and Chaos as an insect flying in the United States is from you. Their powers won't work here effectively enough for them to do terrible damage. Not with Endymion here."

"What does that have to do with me?" Darien asked.

"Elysian gets a power boost just because you're around. It's to do with your connection to the Earth. Course, if you ever bothered to come and train like you're supposed to-"

"Helios, while I agree Darien could do a little more on the training side, and don't start the 'I work out every day' speech, Dar, we are talking about magical workouts which you do like once a year, we have a larger task at hand! We have to find Azura's soul as soon as possible! This is where my meager training as a princess ends. Helios, I need to know if there is ANY way to predict where Azura's soul could be wandering." Serena finished, almost pleading. Each moment they spent arguing...

"Well, one guess is that she'd return to her home planet, at least-"

"Not possible. Misunovia was destroyed years ago." Alex shook his head.

"What? By who?!"

"Azura." There was an strained, shocked silence. Alex sighed heavily. "Look, it's complicated. To understand you'd really have to know Azura's personality, and what she's been through."

"By all means, tell us," Mina said eagerly. Alexander was a little disturbed by her enthusiasm.

"We don't really have enough time. We-"

"Alex. I think we forgot to mention a thing or two to you. One: Serena is not easily distracted and two: she is exactly like Darien," Lita said, placing a hand on his shoulder melodramatically, as if Serena were not around to hear.

"HUH?!" Darien was alerted to the degrading use of his name.

"What are you all talking about?" Serena cried. Darien was insulted to find that she looked a lot more upset about the comparison then he did. Being like him wasn't a bad thing... was it?

"In other words, an explanation from you will work on multiple fronts. We will learn more about Azura and be able to better predict where her soul will drift and what sort of things her body would be more prone to doing. Plus, this will distract Serena long enough so that she will stay here while her bones reattach themselves and any bumps and bruises, sprains and tears will heal. Otherwise, she'll ultimately refuse treatment and kill herself," Amy told Alexander helpfully. "She's almost done it before."

"No!" Serena protested. "That was Darien!"

"It was not!" Darien turned on her. "I never did anything of the sort!"

"cough ribs"

Darien realized he was going to have to have a long and detailed talk with his traitor of a daughter as soon as this was all over.

"Serena," Mina sighed, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "just accept it. It's true, look at how against you were from telling any of us about the black crystal. We had to figure it out on our own!"

"Well, I technically didn't KNOW about it..." Serena attempted to recover.

"And you DID keep Lily a secret from everyone in the future..." Rini added thoughtfully. "That ought to count as something."

"WHAT?! Serena, have you been planning that secret since NOW?!" Darien cried, turning to stare at Serena.

"Now, Darien, calm down-"

"Oh, so do you have anything ELSE you'd like to share with us? Like the fact that Rini's going to be born or something? It might just help to know, seeing as we're about to go into battle and all..." Raye had fully recovered her sarcasm.

"RAYE!!" Serena was not as surprised about the incriminating tone as she was of the comment. Raye always seemed to have that tone.

"It never hurts to ask." Raye shrugged indifferently.

"It might hurt you...we aren't even MARRIED yet!"

"Hey, times have changed. And we haven't spied on you EVERY time you and Darien were together..." Venus added.

"But how were WE supposed to know that? And do we REALLY seem like we've gone that far yet guys? Seriously?"

There was a unanimous "Yes."

Serena looked over at Darien with disappointment. "Guess you should've stayed over that one night..."

"Yeah," Darien agreed wistfully. To think that...

"WHAT?! You guys actually ALMOST did it?!"

"But...you said-" Serena stuttered.

"Yes, but we didn...t actually EXPECT you to admit it!" Amy cried, out of character for the calm one.

"BUT WE HAVEN'T!!" Darien began to defend as well as he received some very evil looks from a certain Starlight AND a couple of outer senshi. Rini and Lilly all seemed to be happy about this development, but Darien didn't trust their smiles anymore than he did the frowns around him. He began to slowly inch away from all the sailors and over to Helios. There might just be a chance if...

"But you someday WILL?!" Lita was panicking.

Serena shouted in exasperation, "Where," she motioned towards Lily and Rini, "do you think THEY came from?!"

All the inner scouts looked at one another, then shivered. "We never really thought of it that way..." they admitted.

"Wait...SHE'S your daughter too?!" Seiya cried out in shock.

"You don't know the half of it..." Trista mumbled.

"I'll also have a sister or brother when I return to my own era," Lily began. "That is, if we win..."

"WHOAH!! How many kids are the two of you planning on having?" Yaten asked.

"None." "Four." Darien looked down at Serena incredulously. She smiled serenely. "FOUR?!"

"Now Darry, sweetie, calm down. It won't be that bad..."

"Have you forgotten I don't even like kids!?"

"Oh, but your so good with the girls I thought┘...maybe..."

"But-but-" Darien couldn't believe this. Four kids? FOUR?!

"Love you." Serena kissed his cheek, the most angelic look graving her face.

"Well, Darien, looks like Serenity wins that fight..." Helios smiled at the sulking prince.

"Shut up Helios. You're going to go through this one day too and I am going to sit there and laugh, providing I haven't killed you by then."

Serena shoved Darien down onto the chair. Darien pulled her down onto his lap and refused to let her up, saying she was the one who needed the rest, not him. This led to another argument.

"They get married?" Taiki asked.

"How do they keep from killing each other?" Yaten asked in wonder.

"GUYS! Think we might start attempting to find Azura's soul?!" Alexander wanted to know.

"That's right!" Mina spun around. "You were going to tell us about Azura." Everyone else turned away from Serena and Darien, intent upon hearing THIS one...

"The story of Azura's personality is...not mine to tell, exactly. All I can say is, she can be high as a kite one week, and the next she's fallen way down. And she doesn't bounce back very well. Between her odd mood swings and some scars she received in her childhood from Mizunovia, well...one day she decided to destroy it."

"People and all?" Serena attempted not to be sick at even the thought.

Alexander looked at her with hard eyes. "There hadn't been civilization or life on that planet for centuries. As if I'd allow her to kill all those innocents."

Serena made no comments on this, but she heard herself inside her head, and the voice doubted Alex's words.

"So...she wouldn't go there, because it's not EVEN there..." Amy turned to Helios. "Where would she go then?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I would think that Azura would most likely attempt to find and visit Alex the night of her death, to tell him good bye and such. That would be when to make the move of bringing her soul here," Helios pondered the question.

"And if she doesn't visit?" Darien called from behind Serena.

"There's no way to return her to her body after 1 day. At dawn, she'd remain only a spirit," Helios admitted.

"And then..."

"We'd have to kill her," Michelle said decisively. Alex nodded a quick assent. If that was the only other way...

"Killing her body would at least free her soul...and she wouldn't be forced to wander," Helios attempted to add some positive aspect should that situation arise.

"Okay, let's stop right there and just assume for the sake of assumption that we DO find Azura's soul. THEN what do we do?" Serena asked, eyeing Alexander's crushed face.

"Bring her here. Then we go attack Desdemona and Chaos-ridden Azura's body, return Azura to her body, hope she wins over Chaos, then fight Chaos and Desdemona, win, then go home." Mina summarized.

"That all?" Yaten sarcastically commented.

"We ought to go home now," Lita said.

"I myself wish to sleep in my own bed," Serena said.

"Everyone's injuries are approaching the final phase of healing," Helios informed them.

"Then can WE go home?"

"Nice try, Yaten, but we need all the help we can get concerning Chaos."

"Fine," Yaten grumbled, "let's go back to the apartment."

Moments later, Serena stood in the middle of her living room, surrounded by 14 people. She glanced at the clock: it was a minute past when they had left. And yet everyone was much more worse for the wear than they'd been that previous minute. Serena looked at the weary sailors, her apartment size, then back at the senshi. 'Oh boy...' she grimaced inwardly.

"Do NOT tell us to go home," Lita growled, seeing Serena's quaking look. Serena turned towards Darien hopefully, only to find he and Seiya were having a stare off.

She sighed deeply, then said, "I guess we'll find room..."

"Before anyone says a thing, I would like to say I REFUSE to take either the balcony or the kitchen!" Darien shouted, still glaring at the Starlight.

"Huh?" Taiki looked confused.

"Long story." Raye said.

"Don't worry, Darien, there's enough room for you in my bed-" Serena tried to pacify her glaring fiancИ.

"Ah, we see what's going on here..."Mina said slyly, looking at the others and winking. "Getting a jumpstart on Rini, eh?"

"Guys, please. With you all listening right outside?"

"Would we do that...?" Mina asked innocently.

"cough yes cough" Darien spluttered.

"And besides, Lily and Rini will be in there too," Serena pointed out, and this forced the others to agree that perhaps there wouldn't be much action that night.

"But still, that leaves us with 11 people, and only one queen sized guest room bed!"

"Make that-" Yaten began, but she was cut off by Amara.

"Don't even think about suggesting it..." she warned. Yaten looked at Amara challengingly, but then, as she eyed Amara's clenched fists and slightly dazed and tired look, she thought better of it. That was most likely the best decision Yaten could have made: it ensured her survival for the night.

"Okay, we have 1 couch, 1 loveseat, 1 recliner, and 1 queen size bed which can, at best, fit 3 relatively small people...we'll begin with the bed. Do I hear...300 yen?"

"We don...t carry Earth money!" Seiya shouted out, already disgruntled.

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Then it's the floor for you. Now, how about that 300 yen?"

15 minutes later, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru occupied the guestroom bed, Raye and Amy shared the couch (sleep at opposite ends, they ALMOST fit), Lita the recliner, and Alexander the loveseat. Mina and the Starlights were forced onto the ground, although they did have sufficient blankets and pillows donated to their cause. When Seyia had offered to take the bedroom floor to allow more space for his fellows in the living room, Darien had quietly told him to go to hell. A staring match had then ensued, but no one could stare down Darien when he was being stubborn, and Seyia was back in the lounge room. Not to mention the fact that Raye was 500 yen richer. Lita should have known better than to bet against Darien in a staring match with Serena on the line┘ Sailor Pluto had escaped by mumbling something about time but everyone else had been forced to stay there.

Mina lay on her back, arms under her head. She, like everyone else present in the room, was still awake even though they were all still lying down and temporarily unable to get up at that point (moments before, someone had made a comment about some snacks, but no one had made the movement to actually obtain these). She was lying beside the couch that Raye and Amy shared. Amy was the only one of the room who LOOKED asleep, but everyone else was obviously awake (although it might have been against their will).

The apartment was so silent it was deafening. Mina felt as though she would go crazy if the silence wasn't broken soon. Was everyone so intent on having a moment of peace for thought that they had forgotten one another and become estranged inhabitants that by chance shared a room? Fortunately, before Mina could give all the others heart attacks by speaking, someone else beat her to it. Someone who was much scarier than any enemy they had fought, someone who no one could approach with scout powers shining in their hands threatening to kill the person for breaking the silent "peace."

BAM!

"SERENA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Serena's father had arrived, knife in one hand, broom in the other. He looked quite unapproachable by anyone's standards, but for the group of 9 people in Serena's living room, Mr. Tsukino seemed to be of godly power. Framed by the light from the hall, he seemed to glow with awesome strength and determination, anger and power. And it was about to reign down on them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BABY GIRL?!" the fire leaked from his mouth as he towered over his prey. The outer senshi governing the guest room ran out, thinking the loud noises were a burglar, only to find it was crazy Mr. Tsukino on another rampage. They slowly returned to their safe haven┘

"Cowards." Mina croaked out.

She didn't get an answer. The outers weren't stupid and were staying out of the way.

For, and this was quite unfortunate for them, the Starlights bad luck reigned. They happened to be laying next to the back side of the couch and this arrangement made it so that they were smack dab in the middle of the living room, with a clear range of both paternal protective eyes and also close weapon proximity. Things did not bode well for them. And although for the most part the Starlights had forgotten their brief ordeal concerning their first arrival on Earth before arriving at Serena's apartment, Serena's father (considering it occurred only about 20 minutes before) had not. He stood over the quivering Starlight trio like an enraged bull, large, angry, and goaded to an unapproachable rage.

"SO! I've found you at last!■"he wheezed, rasping a couple of breaths in before he continued. "Hiding out in my daughter's apartment, eh? Waiting for the opportune moment, eh? Well, there will BE NO RAPE TONIGHT!!" Mr. Tsukino lunged towards the terrified Starlights, oblivious to the fact that he had an audience with the rest of the congregation in Serena's living room. Yaten screamed and dived out of the way.

"Why's he attacking me?! I'm a GIRL!!" She yelped.

⌠Daddy? What are you doing here?■ The Tsukino father only stopped his thrust of a dangerous broom handle when his daughter's voice rang out through the madness. He turned in surprise and alarm towards Serena's bedroom doorway. She had emerged, looking somewhat disoriented, alongside an all too familiar male figure in her life. Serena's father briefly forgot the trio that lay before him. The broom and knife dropped from his hands like weapons from a surrendering foe. He stared at his daughter in utter disbelief. To his sleep deprived eyes, her button down nightshirt seemed the perfect getup for a romp in the night with the man standing next to her.

"My...my..." Mr. Tsukino burst into tears before the entire gathering, shocking everyone in the room save Darien, who looked somewhat relieved that the knife and broom had left his fiance's father's hands, and Serena, who was looking somewhat grieved at her father finding her in such a situation. "MY DAUGHTER IS A DELINQUENT!" Serena ran over to her father, and attempted to soothe him.

"Now now, Dad, don't worry, we weren't doing anything, we all went out last night to a party and decided to crash here and-" Mr. Tsukino continued to spill tears, but then looked up and spied Darien. He narrowed his eyes at Darien's attire (boxers and a t-shirt). Quickly Mr. Tsukino straightened up once more.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I was just...um..." Darien trembled under his gaze.

"Were you JUST sleeping, huh? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY INNOCENT CHILD?!"

Seyia breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously Mr. Tsukino would be occupied with Darien for the rest of the encounter. Sauntering into the kitchen he wondered idly where Serena kept her popcorn.

"Sir, I swear, we haven't done anything!" Darien looked at Serena with pleading eyes. Serena quickly added, "Dad, Darien and I are engaged."

There was a moment of silence. All eyes were on Serena as her father's head whipped around and his jaw dropped in shock. "WHAT?!"

'Do you REALLY think that was the best time to tell him?!' Darien mentally screamed, wondering what Serena was up to.

'Just watch...' Serena smiled reassuringly. Darien wondered briefly if he could go and live with Helios until the wedding. It would probably be safer, even with Helios taking all his frustration over Rini out on him. The look Mr. Tsukino was giving him would have scared Saeten.

"...oh, I know. I'm dreaming!" The others all fell over in exasperation as Serena nodded passively.

"That's right, Daddy, now why don't you go on back to bed?"Serena led her father out the door, and to the elevator. The others slowly and cautiously crept behind her, watching in fear as their leader saved them from the terrible creature.

Serena turned to apologize to everyone. She was met with suspicious stares. The scouts all looked from Serena to Darien (especially Darien's attire).

"And you two were..." Raye wondered.

"SLEEPING!" both answered it unison.

"Are you SURE...?" Mina eyed the two. Serena couldn't help but blush a bit.

"POSITIVE!"

"In that outfit?" Mina ran her eyes appreciatively up and down Darien.

"What, did you expect me to sleep in my tuxedo or something?" Darien protested.

A gust of wind stopped Lita from asking a pointed question. It was less like a gust and more a burst, blowing open the balcony doors of the apartment, and allowing a shiver of air to course over and caress each body in the room with its ice cold fingers.

"Okay...this is-" Yaten began, but she was soon hushed by the others. A figure had begun to materialize before their eyes. It took on a woman's form instantly, then the features of a certain woman began to take shape. Serena took hold of Darien's arm viciously. He looked down to find his fiancИe shaking, staring in silent horror at the spirit before them. It took a moment for it to dawn on Darien what was bothering Serena so much. She was scared of ghosts. He slowly drew his arms around her, drawing her cool body closer to his. She didn't seem to notice the gesture, but the level of fright Darien felt coming off of her lowered noticeably. He smiled a bit before allowing his attention to fully return to the ghost in front of them all.

"Azura?" Alexander spoke for almost the first time that night as the spirit's form became apparent. The spirit smiled and nodded.

"Alex..." it spoke in tones that were ligter than Azura's regular voice, but still obviously hers. It echoed slightly in an empty, hollow way. Alexander approached her. "Oh Alex!" she cried with a passion. "I'm so sorry!" She seemed to shrink back, in an attempt to leave, but Alexander caught Azura's hand before she could depart. ▒Not yet!' His mind called out. 'I have to talk to her.' He was surprised to find her hand solidify in his grasp. Azura's soul for the most part was just a picture, a moment, caught in the wrinkles of time. But something of her was whole, and Alexander was able to hold her one hand to stop her retreat to nothingness.

"I'm sorry, Azura. I should have been there for you, to protect you. I failed you..." Azura looked about as shocked as everyone else that Alexander had managed to hold her. Tears formed in her hazy eyes. What seemed to be real tears...

"It's too late now to have regrets.."

"No it's not!" Serena spoke up abruptly. As the spirit's gaze shifted to her, Darien felt the tremble return to her frame. He also heard a tiny whimper of fright, but it was only audible to him. Gently, Darien gave Serena a push towards Azura's spirit and the others. She really didn't need it, though, she was already on the way to stepping forward. She bravely held her chin up and explained the circumstances to Azura. Darien smiled with pride as he watched her. She was so strong, and he loved her.

BACK IN ELYSIAN...

Helios was not surprised to any great proximity when the entire motley crew rushed in on him in his office. He calmly set the book he was reading down. "So, you found her?" he motioned to Azura's floating soul. "I'm glad."

"Helios," Darien questioned. "do you ever sleep?"

'What?" the High Priest was somewhat taken aback.

"Even for your time it must be late..."

"Um...does this really have to do with the problems at hand?"

"What are you hiding from me? Is-" Darien began to close in on his friend.

"Darien, please, I understand that your lack of sleep is getting to you but don't take it out on priests." Raye was obviously tired as well.

"Right, well, besides us all being a little short on sleep, everything is right with the world┘oh, well, and the fact that there's an evil someone or other over at Desdemona's castle ready to wreak havoc on everyone and everything┘Anyway, what do we do now that Azura's soul is here? How to we get to her body?" Taiki asked as a yawn split her face.

"I'll take her in," Serena bravely volunteered. 'It's just a soul, it's just a soul...' she was telling herself. Darien squeezed her hand again in reassurance.

"Unfortunately, Princess, you are unable to. By taking hold of the spirit's hand, Alexander has made it so that only he can guide her soul." Helios explained.

"So, only I can go in?" Alexander wondered.

"No, but if you let go of her hand now, Azura's soul will forever wander Earth. Alex is the only one who can keep her here now that her wandering time has passed. But there is no way reaching Azura's body will be an easy task. Once again, we must strategize. A couple of you should follow and assist Alex while the others draw the attention of Desdemona away from the first party."

"You know guys, I've been thinking," Mina began.

"Not again.." Lita groaned but was shushed by Amy.

"We have never really had strategies. Think about it. Beryl, all of the original scouts died."

"What do you mean original?" Amara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Inners. Anyway, we were all dead and Serena went in alone and then spur of the moment got lucky and killed Beryl. Moving on to Alan and Ann and their Doom Tree: Serena and Darien went to visit them, not even knowing the other was there, after all that was a real love pentagon, and low and behold we had to go save the two. No strategy there, just busting in. The Negamoon┘well, at least we thought about it but we really didn't know what to expect. The same counts for Pharaoh 90. Serena's the only one who even saw inside, well, she and Neptune and Uranus."

"And me," Hotaru interrupted,

"Oh yes, and Saturn. Then that leaves us to the Dead Moon: we went inside knowing very little, and once again decided we'd just act on instinct. Later we all got kidnapped and Serena came to rescue us, but that was only after shed recklessly left without us to save Darien, who had once again turned evil, yes Darien, through no fault of your own, but still. Did you have a plan then Serena?"

"Um...no. I couldn't even transform..."

"And lastly we have Galaxia. And, well...she really came to us." Mina completed.

"Also, note the absence of all my scouts and guardians during these lovely fights," Serena pointed out. ⌠Are you all planning on sticking with me this time through? If not, you might end up getting killed..."

"She's talking to you, Darien," Raye said pointedly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Darien asked indignantly.

"Darien," Amy volunteered a few words from her usual silence. "Have you ever gone back and counted how many times you've been either absent or dead before or during a battle?"

"It's not that bad." He growled. "I was actually present at most of those encounters."

"Fine." Amara grinned evilly. "Let's rephrase the question. How many times have you been dead, absent, or fighting for the other team?"

Darien glared, and didn't answer.

"Let's see." Raye said in mock concentration. "Beryl killed you, turned you evil and you almost killed Serena, then wound up being killed by her, Alan and Anne you were a civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time, so that doesn't count, though you could count that as absent because you were knocked unconscious by the first blow."

"I didn't have any of my memories and couldn't transform." Darien growled through clenched teeth.

Mina took up the narrative. ⌠King was killed by Diamond, though you didn▓t turn evil, then you were sick through the dead moon, and then you turned into a zombie by Nehelenia, and then you were killed by Galaxia, and turned evil. Stellar record Darien.■

"Yes, well, this time is different. Naturally wherever Serena's going I am as well."

"Wait a moment! We're going too!" Rini, Lily, and Hotaru chanted together.

"Guys, we've been through this before! We need someone to stay outside as decoys." Serena tried to explain.

"Make the Starlights do it." Hotaru and Lily said.

"Hey, now wait just a second here! We are NOT to be distractions the ENTIRE TIME!" Yaten was not a happy camper. She was sleep deprived, nourishment deprived, boyfriend deprived, and all in all, heartily pissed off.

"Yes, you ARE!"

"No we aren't!"

"Please, can't we all just...get along?"

"I don't think it was even worth asking, Serena. Your fiance and the leader of the Starlights don't get along at all, it's a little much to ask the rest of us to cooperate additionally if we don't want to."

"Amara, you're just biased against them..." Mina said.

"So?"

"And so I reiterate: can't we just work together? Or at least have a teensy weensy truce?"

"How long will this last?" Taiki asked neutrally. Serena seemed to take it under consideration.

"until we beat Chaos." She finally agreed on.

"And don't forget Desdemona too!" Mina piped in.

"Mina, aren't you on our side?" asked Amara savagely.

"As the leader of the planetary Sailor Senshi who reside on Earth-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Seiya halted. "The princess of the moon, in other words, Sailor Moon is the leader of the-"

"No, no, technically Venus is. However, because I have the Silver crystal, and I've transformed into a guardian, Venus decided to give me the higher power over the others. But considering I already was her superior anyway, any orders I'd have given would have overridden hers. So I'm not the OFFICIAL leader, but I am the highest ranked sailor still," Serena explained somewhat.

"Okay...we are now officially confused," Seiya summed up the odd looks the Starlights were giving the other senshi.

Lita sighed heavily. "Do we really have to start at the beginning?"

"Huh?"

"Great! Okay, a thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was-"

"Oh, we know that," Yaten said.

"Actually, I do wish to learn more about this system. It seems to me that-"

"Later, Taiki, LATER!" Yaten yelled in her ear.

"If you are genuinely interested, I believe that I have several interesting books on the subject in the library. In fact, I think I may even have Endymion's diary, which is very interesting."

"You read my diary!!" Darien exploded. He stopped, looking confused. "I HAD a diary?"

"Oh yes. As long as you skip over the constant drivel about how perfect Serenity is, it's quite an interesting read. Much better than Malachite's. His was about nothing but women, first his conquests, then full of constant soppiness about Venus and how great she is."

"But-"

"Guys, we've gotten REALLY off topic here!" Serena stepped in. "We need to figure out who's going with Alex and Azura. I think I should."

"Fine, we'll agree to that. But then who?"

There was a great pandemonium after this final comment on Mina's part. After the scouts played 2 games of Monopoly that ended in draws, and one of Mario Party 2, it was decided that the decision of who went would be made by drawing from a hat. In the end, the team happened to come out as Sailor Moon and Alexander by default, then the additional teammates Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Masquerade.

"Great," Sailor Mars complained after everyone had transformed and were forming their groups. "The protection of our princess is made up of 2 minors and 2 males-"

"In the midst of an epic battle over their one true love, who happens to be the same girl...Oh, the love trapezoid of it all!" Little sparkling flowers appeared around the star struck scout of love.

"Triangle, Venus, TRIANGLE!" Sailor Mercury was losing her patience.

"Shouldn't the children stay here? This is dangerous.." Sailor Jupiter asked hungrily. If they left, two openings would be available...and she was sure she could get a spot...

"NO!" Alexander's crew all cried at once.

"We're sailor senshi too, in case you hadn't notices!" Mini Moon cried in defense.

"Yes...miniature ones..." Star Healer said in her condescending way.

"Well, when I transform, I" Sailor Masquerade motioned down her body, "mature. My technical age is 14 in transformation, making me the same age Sailor Moon was when she first began to fight for justice."

"Believe me, you don't want to be compared to Sailor Moon in fighting for justice during those first 20 youma or so..." Sailor Mars said snidely.

"Why-"

"Let's just say she needed to be saved on countless more occasions than the victims themselves, making your story of growing up incredible and therefor-"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sailor Moon interrupted Sailor Mars without a hint of acknowledgment that the sailor had been speaking in the first place.

"Yes." Was the reply by everyone but Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars.

"We HAVE to go guys, it's not like it wasn't a fair draw..." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Fine," Sailor Star Healer said petulantly after a moment. "But after we give you guys your second diversion of the day, what do we do?"

"Right, let's get this understood now." Sailor Mercury confirmed.

"You have to keep at whatever you're doing for about 10 minutes, so we have enough time to find Azura's body. Then you enter and get us."

"Good, let's get this party started!" Sailor Venus said.

The party began to walk.

- -

"Anyone have dramatic music they'd like to supply?" Sailor Mars asked wearily after what seemed hours of plodding along through sand.

"Why dramatic music when we can't even see the castle yet?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

Right on cue, Sailor Venus began to hum something that sounded awfully like...

"Um...what is Venus using as our theme?" Maker asked after a moment.

"It's from an American movie," Tuxedo Mask supplied. "An old one." He eyed Venus questioningly, unsure of how she knew about it.

"And it happens to be called...?"

"Dunno. Most of us refer to it as Darth Vader's Song," Sailor Mars said.

"THAT'S the name of the movie?"

"No, it's Star Wars!" There was a moment of silence, except for Venus's continuous hum.

"Well, it's annoying at the moment. STOP!!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.

"Oh, fine."

There was a pause.

"Can't I just-" "No." "But I-■" "No." "I-" "NO!"

"Be that way then. Fighting evil by-"

"VENUS!!"

"But it really IS our theme song!"

"Venus, I think she meant stop humming in general," Sailor Neptune offered gently.

"But then there's no noise-" A disgruntled Venus wimpered.

"EXACTLY!" Healer said, looking crazed.

"But-"

"Shh, we're here."

- -

"I can't believe we decided to split up so quickly!" Sailor Star Healer complained.

"Oh, stop the whining, Healer, I can barely think..." Uranus said, irritated. Of all the people to get stuck with...

The entire scout team had divided up, and the distracting group watched as Alexander, Azura's soul, and the others entered the fortress with no large obstacles.  
"So, does anyone have a suggestion as to what we should do?" asked Sailor Star Maker, looking at the palace questioningly.

"Make loud noises, beat on pots and pans, that sort of thing?" Sailor Venus supplied.

"I'm thinking we're going to need louder sounds than THAT," Jupiter said, glancing over at Sailor Saturn. Everyone seemed to catch her drift.

"What?" asked the younger sailor, caught off guard. Everyone gave her sickle a meaningful look. "Oh no...oh no no no!! I NEVER use my-"

BAM!!

The dust settled, and the Silence scythe lay innocently on the floor. It hadn't done a thing...

"I meant to do that!" Saturn grinned and laughed uneasily.

"RiiiIIIiiggghhhtttt." Mars drawled. "Whatever you say."

"So now what do we do?" Star Healer continued, stepping through the hole in the palace wall with the others.

"We're supposed to distract," Mars said, annoyed.

"Distract who?" Venus murmured. The group was looking around at the same exact garden they'd entered previously.

"It doesn't seem that there's much TOO distract...again," Star Maker stated dryly.

"After our last attack, you'd think old Desdemona would've learned..."

"Um V?"

"She has this lovely scenic garden all to herself, sure," Venus continued to ramble on, "but once Mars is through with it, the view might as well be the grey toned sand dunes."

"Venus!"

"And-"

"MINA!" Sailor Star Maker tapped Mina's shoulder.

"I think she's trying to get your attention," she said nervously.

"There's some frightening THING slinking behind me, growing taller with every word I utter, isn't there?"

Mars nodded.

"Will I scream?" Venus had been through the drill enough to know what were the good questions to ask.

"Oh yeah." A sudden roar filled the almost silent in comparison scene. Venus didn't even turn around to look at the creature who would have most likely eaten her otherwise. She ran in the other direction.

"WHAT IS IT?!" she cried as fire whooshed past her. "MARS, DON'T HELP IT!"

"I wasn't...but thanks for the idea!" Sailor Mars said. "And it's a dragon."

"Oh, PERFECT!"

Sailor Saturn turned to look as Sailor Venus ran across the landscape with a bright red dragon about 7 times as high as her and wider to match the regular description of a dragon, hot on her heels.

"Well, Venus has that under control," Jupiter said, hearing Venus screaming that the others shouldn't worry, she'd take care of it, ⌠anyone in for the guards who are doubtlessly waiting for our entry?"

"Count me in!" cried Sailor Uranus. She was ready to kick some-

"Nah, I'd rather stick around here and watch her get eaten," Sailor Star Healer stated, wishing she had popcorn, although the lawn chairs were practically provided in the garden.

"Your capacity for humanity is overwhelming, Maker," Sailor Neptune said calmly.

She battered her eyelashes and smiled impishly. "Apparently, I strive and succeed at pleasing others recently..."

- -

"I'm surprised we haven't run into anything too horrible yet.." Sailor Moon stated, rounding a corner ahead of her party. She had taken the head, with the two smaller sailors protecting Alexander and Azura's soul. She had originally appointed Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter for the job, but they didn't seem to be able to agree on anything. After almost 10 minutes of arguing which side they'd each be on, Sailor Moon stuck the two at the back. They seemed to keep content by way of glaring at one another to see who would blink first. They were supposed to be watching their backs, but neither had taken his or her eyes off the other, so Sailor Moon wasn't sure how much they were actually doing. She groaned as Tuxedo Mask turned up the glare a little harder in response to a suggestive hand gesture from Fighter. Right now she would do anything to have the names coming out of that hat be anyone else's.

"Alexander..." Sailor Mini Moon asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened...after the entire Moon Kingdom thing?"

"Mini Moon, hush!■"Sailor Moon turned around, appalled that her future daughter would ask such a personal question.

"No, it's all right, Serenity..." Alexander just couldn't get used to calling the once princess anything but her once name.

"Well, after Serenity and Endymion were killed, along with the guardians and such, the moon grew silent. The queen died in giving them a future. Azura and I were both there, and she gave us a future too┘so we could be together. But something unforeseen happened. Instead of reawakening with the others, we were reborn much sooner. We also were given our memories as soon as we reached the ages we originally died at. And our sense of revenge┘over the heartache we'd suffered┘grew greatly over the years that spanned the gap of our births. Before we knew it, we had found you all-"

"But...you two are humans, right? Why aren't you dead yet?" Sailor Masquerade pondered.

"We are not humans. We are of the Arukas System, Misunovia and Catrica specifically. We are blessed with longer lives than average humans, as are any of our heirs."

"You must have been touched by the silver crystal then," Mini Moon stated matter of factly.

"No...that's just how our body systems work."

"Mini Moon, not everybody is the same as us."

"I know that..." Mini Moon stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"Actually," everyone's head shot up as Azura spoke. Her voice's strange echoed quality was on the border of being frightening and beautiful. "It's a little know fact that the entire reason why we have such long lives is BECAUSE we were touched by the Silver Crystal oh hundreds of centuries previous to the Silver Millenium. But due to our regular sexual habits, those drops of blood flowed into almost every body of everyone on our planet. It was quite rare for someone to have a shorter life of years, and quite devastating to those involved."

Everyone nodded their heads. It was difficult to speak with a ghost, although Azura technically wouldn't be one much longer. Her entire predicament at the moment, however, was intimidating. Tuxedo Mask was almost starting to wish that Helios was there to break the uncomfortable silences that kept happening. He didn't have any trouble talking to ghosts...

"How are you holding up, Alexander?" asked Sailor Moon a while later, to break another never ending silence.

"What do you mean?"

'Are you still holding onto Azura?"

'I'll never let go," he answered with feeling.

'I feel the same way about Serena,"came Tuxedo Mask's voice from the back. There was a muffled response from Seiya, and then some shouting erupted.

"Hey, now, let's try to keep it down back there. Do we REALLY have to invite the guards to pay us a visit?" Serena asked, looking around and glaring. They acted as though they were 3 and fighting over their favorite toy. It might have been even SOMEWHAT flattering,  
were it not for the setting.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Sailor Masquerade. They seemed to be making large, circling trips.

"I was thinking the main throne room might be our best bet," Sailor Moon glanced back again to aim a questioning glance at Alexander. At his nod, she smiled, then continued on.

"And you're SURE we're going the right-" a pair of large, onyx and ornamented doors loomed into sight at the end of the corridor. "Oh." Mini Moon decided at that moment silence was golden.

"So, do we just...run on in?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"That's basically what I'd thought. We can't really strategize much, and Desdemona may not even be in there..."

"Well, now's as good a time to find out as ever," Alexander put in hopefully.

The doors slammed open, revealing what everyone had hoped would be there: Azura's possessed body, and Desdemona. Of course, a couple of guards also lurked around, but they were soon disregarded as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter both sprang into action, releasing attacks they would have rather launched at each other. Now the competition was who could down the most in Sailor Moon's defense.

"Desdemona! Return Azura to herself NOW!" Sailor Moon cried out, making a stand before the powerful ruler.

"Now why in the WORLD would I do something like that?" the queen drawled. "Chaos, amuse yourself..."

"Stay back!" Sailor Moon cried to Azura, Alex, Mini Moon and Masquerade. None had yet entered the room, and now was not the time, as Azura's body flew forward with great speed, electric sparks forming in her hands. Sailor Moon clenched her teeth and took the brunt of the attack. All that mattered was the safety of the two junior scouts and Azura and Alexander. None of them would be strong enough to withstand it and if Alex let go of Azura's hand...She HAD to return Azura to her body, and Chaos HAD to be withdrawn┘but in order to do that, Azura would have to be put in close proximity with her body. Too much distance would send the spirit into oblivion.

"AH!" Sailor Moon heard Alexander cry out in pain as some of the attack reached him.

"Don't let go of Azura, Alex! We have to put her soul-" At the words, Desdemona sat straight up in her chair.

"What?! Her soul! It's MINE!" Obvious fear ran across Desdemona's face. If they had the soul, then they must know...

"Chaos, return to my room!" As Azura's body began its retreat, Desdemona lunged forward, attacks flying from her hands. "I won't allow you to return it to the body! Now, give me her SOUL!"

"You already took it once, it's not yours!" Masquerade cried out, standing protectively in front of Alexander.

"Never heard of stealing?" Desdemona sneered, throwing a shadow ball at Masquerade's unprotected body. Masquerade screamed in pain as she flew through the air. Tuxedo Mask sprinted forward, and caught her body before it hit the ground, and then gently lay her on the floor. She wasn't going to be doing much fighting.

Alexander let out a gasp as his grip slipped. "Alex!" Azura's echoing voice cried as her translucent hand slipped from his.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- -

Tralalala...the end is near, all! Next chapter up soon, it'll be the last as well. It's already all written up, just needs a few minor adjustments. Look for it soon!

Chapter 10 In Which They Were Bound by Duty And The Story Begins

Thank you dragonborncrystal for your help, and thank you Daddy for my new laptop! -

Lastly, please leave me some reviews guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

L O V E H E X A G O N S

by Moonlight Eternal edited by Dragonborncrystal

Hey, guys, it's the end!! Hope it wasn't too obvios.

Disclaimer: sniffle I didn't make up Sailor Moon. Now for a thought of the day: do the right thing. You'll earn the respect of some and get to laugh at all the others' astonished faces.

Chapter 10 In Which They Were Bound by Duty And The Story Begins

It hadn't happened, he told himself. None of it was real. Azura was still there, alive, well, with him as it should have been. Nothing had happened. Their system hadn't been destroyed by their own hands, the Earth hadn't fallen under the spell of doom Desdemona and Chaos planned. None of it had happened, so naturally it wasn't his fault. It hadn't happened... IT HADN'T HAPPENED!!

"Alexander!"

But even though it was true, the inevitable was upon them. He couldn't do it without her...! It was selfish, but sometimes you must be selfish. Wallowing in self pity was good for a person from time to time...

"Azura!" He cried gently.

"Alexander, look!"

Look at what? The possessed body of the only women he ever had and could ever love, walking around without a soul and without a heart? What was there to feast his eyes on but cold death, the death he'd brought her. "Why couldn't I hold on...just a bit longer..." Alexander's broken voice spoke aloud in a dead whisper. He'd long since fallen onto his knees, and now stared intently at the ground as droplets formed on the cold stone. Droplets of what? Blood? Sweat? It was of the same content of what he knew it was...salty, bitter, stinging tears. Tears of what, though? Were there words to explain the feeling tearing through him? None passed through his mind...a shrill cry barely reached his ears; he'd become deaf to everything outside himself.

"CHAOS!!"

Yes, his mind was in utter chaos. Thank you for the words. A gentle push on his shoulder gave him the great motivation to breathe.

"Alexander, look!" a childish voice spoke in his ear. Whose child was it? What child was it? He glanced up, for no particular reason. And before him was Azura's body, writhing around in agony.

"Alexander, her soul was near enough to the body that she's reentered. But now-" Sailor Moon was interrupted as Desdemona rushed her.

"You've taken my servant! How DARE you!" Before Alexander could even move an inch, Tuxedo Mask was prying Desdemona's figure off Sailor Moon. It wasn't an easy job; the woman was still conscious and was determined to do as much damage to the woman before her as possible. The other sailors that formed Sailor Moon's party blasted the queen in an attempt to aid the tuxedoed man.

But Alexander's attention had already moved, it was now focused on the woman he loved. He crept towards her squirming body, unable to move at any greater pace. It was already too fast for his reeling mind to comprehend. She was alive, she hadn't left him forever, he hadn't lost the final precious thing in his life to some foolish mortal weakness!

"Azura's attempting to force Chaos out, Alex," he heard Sailor Moon gasp from behind. "It's taking all of her to do it and then some. Help her, Alexander-" a cry of pain interrupted. Alexander didn't even turn back around, it was obvious Desdemona was putting up a fight. But in the end he knew who'd come out on top. How could she not, with her ability to love and hold love.

Still going at his sluggish pace, Alexander finally met Azura's body. It still flopped around like a floundering fish deprived of water, a couple of limbs shooting his way and forcing him to duck. With all the strength within him, Alexander held Azura's body. It became stiff and immobile, but eyes that were now a swirl of amber and sapphire dashed around in the face, focusing on nothing.

"Azura, I don't know if you can hear me, but baby,I love you. I've said that to you since the first time we met. I know, I know...and you could never quite believe me. I say it with a new conviction now: I love you with every part of me. I used to think that to love was just that, to love," tears began to fall from Alexander's green eyes.

"But it isn't. To love is to like and lust and to love is to be a part of someone, to only live through them with them alongside you. That is true love. A good heart has a great capacity for love; it can love any number of beings and any number of people. But there is only one person in the whole of a universe a person can find as their match. And they share their souls. It's called soul mates. It isn't some trifle bond under one God, it's a bond under all Creators and all Creations. This is what I've found; I am you and you are me. There is no way I could survive another second without you. I would die the instant you did. I'll follow you, be it to life or death. So please...fight with me!" The eyes had now stilled in the white, although their colorings remained the same. Blankly, they gazed at Alexander's face. A face of remorse.

Tears dropped from his eye onto her still face. She was gone, he'd lost her for good.

"Alex..." Azura murmured hoarsely. Alexander began to smile through tears.

"Azura?" He whispered hopefully, not daring to believe, that maybe, she was okay. Azura too smiled, salt water trickling as rivers down her own cheeks. The two embraced. Neither had seen what everyone else in the room had.

"Sailor Moon, what was that?!" cried Sailor Masquerade, for once out of answers. Moments prior, as the sailors and knight had watched the scene between Azura/Chaos and Alexander take place, they had seen all too clearly Chaos's defeat. Azura's soul had overpowered it, and therefore forced the being out of her body. Like a formless dark shadow, sickening to watch without a body attached to it, Chaos had leapt from the blue-haired girl's body.

Hovering only briefly, Chaos instantly chose its new host who was writhing as her own soul was taken over.

"Whoa, what did you guys do to Desdemona? Sailor Venus announced the arrival of the distraction team.

"What TOOK you guys so long?" asked Sailor Mini Moon jumpily. She might have been a scout, but she felt timid in the shadow of her enemy. Physically, Desdemona hadn't grown. But any human nearby could feel their instincts switch from fight her to run away. The dark feeling swirling around the room was giving the smaller scout goosebumps.

"Hey, don't complain pink girl. We got here as soon as we could. Your fearless leader forget to mention directions..." Sailor Star Healer answered in her usual sardonic fashion. A quiet "oops" was muttered from the eternal sailor.

"Well, now that we're here..." Sailor Jupiter began, looking back at Sailor Uranus, who in return cracked her knuckles skillfully, "Let's kick some Desdemona butt!"

"That won't be necessary."

"Huh?" every single head in the room (save Desdemona's, which was still not controlled by herself, although had she had control of her body she might have turned her own head as well) swiveled around to stare blankly at the newly instated Azura.

"V-babe, have any victory music for us?" Sailor Moon added, turning to receive looks from her sailors. She'd gone craz!┘

"Um..." Obviously, the sailor of love was confused in a large way.

"Do you think she got hit too hard on the head?" Mars asked.

"Don't you see?" Sailor Moon pleaded with the crowd. "This is what Desdemona wanted, what Chaos wanted!"

"Uh...exactly. They're even STRONGER now, so don't we HAVE to take them out? It's our duty as sailors."

"No, you don't understand..." Sailor Moon was given glares of Well-maybe-you-should-start-explaining-then. "They wanted this from the beginning, but yet they didn't. It's one of those love-hate situations. You see, back when Queen Serenity sealed away Metallia, who was infected by Chaos, she sealed away Desdemona, although not for as long as us. We were sent to the 21st century, Desdemona was sent to when the human race began again. Chaos and Desdemona had never met, per say, but they too have intertwined destinies. Chaos wreaks havoc, Desdemona wreaks chaos. Together they work together to ensure that the citizens of earth and now other places never have everything going perfectly, lest they relax and become potential victims of real evil. The mixture of Desdemona's almost laid-back calamity causing and Chaos's skills AT ultimate chaos becomes a less deadly and more annoying combination when combined because now Chaos has an assigned spot in the universe, a niche. A job."

"Serena, has this love pentagon turned you ABSOLUTELY and TOTALLY inside out?!"

"It's TRIANGLE, Venus! Honestly! However, I think I might actually have to agree with V here. Just because the combination is less dangerous doesn't make it safe. The ambitions could grow to enough magnitude that Chaos might push for the Earth, or the Galaxy." Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"I don't know about Desdemona, but Chaos-"

"No, you don't know Chaos either, nobody here does. Before everything, before the entire destruction of the Silver Millenium, Chaos was part of Desdemona. Originally, Chaos was a part of us all. Only after my mother sealed it away did it become a full-fledged creature. Previously, Chaos was the shadow of doubt in everyone. It still remains there today, it always has. Chaos is nothing more than the negative parts of humanity. It is only as bad as humanity it's self."

"Then how can it still manage to be the creature Chaos?" Sailor Star Maker asked pointedly. She didn't buy this.

Sailor Moon turned from the group and stared long and hard at Desdemona's now unconscious body, lying on the stone floors. Her voice echoed in the silence with a boldness and also a thoughtfulness only she could manage. "Chaos isn't a creature really, more like a being of the darkest thoughts. Chaos doesn't think for itself, it really isn't an 'itself'. Chaos is a nothing that has been shaped into a something by human thoughts, a form designed to let us cope with the idea of what it is. For example, when Chaos took over Galaxia, it did not force her to be what she became. Chaos only amplified her negative emotions. Chaos did not place the ideas for universal domination into Galaxia's mind, those were Galaxia's deepest and darkest imaginings of the worst brought forth. Chaos, by becoming one with Desdemona, a person who does not wish to own the galaxy, just push it further into despair, has in a way trapped itself. Now, it will be separated and manipulated into a tool to place fear and sorrow into all people." Sailor Moon looked around to her companions, compassion in her eyes. "But that is life."

"So...if you kill Desdemona, you almost seal the Pandora's Box?"

"Almost...but killing Desdemona would be to also kill the human spirit. Without bad, there is no good. As unfortunate that it is, evil exists to assist the good. There is no way for one to live while the other does not."

"No light without the dark, even as the light creates the dark." Tuxedo Mask murmured.

"Yeah." Sailor Moon smiled. "That's right."

"Um...if Desdemona really was completed by Chaos, why is she out cold?"

"Her soul may have been ready, but that does not mean her body was. She'll be out cold for some time. Let's enjoy what little time we have away from pandemonium."

Sailor Moon, Azura, assisted by Alexander, Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Star Maker, Healer, Fighter, Sailor Masquerade, Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask in time turned around as quietly as possible to leave the Queen of Darkness to her lair.

Once again trudging through relentlessly monotonous sands, everyone had grown quiet. The somewhat anticlimactic "end" to their battle seemed to have silenced even the pettiest of the group, though Serena was sure that Healer and Mars would be arguing soon and with the trees of Elysian drawing closer, she could feel that this companionable silence would soon be shattered.

Serena walked beside Darien at the head of the group. Somehow, it seemed he'd won over Seiya, although the fact was already clear who Serena had chosen. That fact had been made clear long before...

Glancing sideways more out of a hope to see something green than a moment of worry, Serena found her gaze falling on the younger Tranquility. Her eyes were downcast and she seemed quite despondent and a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Lily?" Serena whispered quietly. Somehow, over the whistle of the wind, the child heard. Her head snapped up, and then turned towards Serena. The elder blonde signaled for Lily to approach. All eyes were now on the little girl. Her moving figure was something to witness instead of tiny grains of sand moving in the air.

"Yes?" Lily asked upon her approach.

"What's wrong?" Serena answered with a question. Lily drew nearer and linked hands with Serena's. Darien moved back to be with the elder daughter, who was feeling a bit left out, and put an arm around her. Rini smiled up at him.

"It's just that...well, because Azura, Alexander, and Desdemona are all still alive, doesn't that mean that you, well, my mother...is still dead?"

"Well," a small smile slid over Serena's mouth. It wasn't a happy smile, only an understanding one. "it may be the future was changed even still. And who knows? Perhaps your mother didn't die after all."

"But...she was encased in some weird stuff and she LOOKED dead, Serena!" Lily cried. "I came here as quickly as I could, as soon as Rini told me I should. For sure she's-" the 5 year old shuddered. Serena pulled Tranquility into a hug, then picked her up and began carrying her as she spoke.

"You can never lose faith, Lily. Keep your mind open. Always remember that your mother loved you more than life, and if her own meant yours, she gladly gave her life to you for you. My own real mother, long ago, gave the very same thing for me. I never was able to thank her properly, as it happened too long ago for even the moon to remember her, but each and every day I thank her by living my life happily." Tears had now formed in the smaller child's eyes.

"A day will come when all of this makes sense, Lily, even if it doesn't now. And I know kind words may not bring your mother back, but they do her thoughts and her wishes." Serena kissed Lily's forehead and hugged her close. Lily held on tight and sniffled slightly.

"Why wasn't Serena that nice to me?" Rini couldn't help but ask her future father.

"She's grown up..." Darien answered, a strange look crossing his face.

- -

"Considering that you all are here, I trust everything is in order?" Sailor Pluto asked in her ethereal voice, once the mists of the Door of Time had parted to reveal her lone figure. The dark and enigmatic eyes were on her future queen.

A slight nod was enough of a signal for the elder sailor. She smiled down at her godchildren and motioned them forward.

"Did you really have to ask?" Rini asked, hugging Pluto around the waist. "You know everything!"

"Not quite everything, Small Lady," the twinge of a smile was apparent on Pluto's lips as she released Rini from the hug. "Well now," she turned to look at the entire group of detransformed senshi. Although in the time portal, they had been given the luxury by Helios to remain in civilian form for the journey. "Is everyone ready to return to their time?" Vivacious nods answered the question.

"Very well, I shall send you first to most everyone's original time, and then those of you who've strayed-"

Serena felt Tranquility's grasp around her wrist tighten. Serena squeezed the child's hand in response. Whatever waited in the future, Serena promised she of the past would help. Lily was her own flesh and blood, but even if there had been no bond between mother and daughter, this duty to help a child would surely have been evident. And secretly, Serena wanted to make sure that everyone else was okay, even if it meant finding out she herself was dead.

"Um, Pluto?"Serena's voice rang out in the silence as she interrupted the sailor. "I was wondering if perhaps you could permit us to drop Rini off in her time, and then Tranquility. If we promise not to stay too long and not to meddle."

The dark garnet eyes stared into Serena's for a couple of moments, then a smile crept across her face. "This once, I'll allow it. But what about Alexander and Azura?"

The couple looked a bit startled to be addressed. They looked at one another, hands interlocked, then Alexander replied. "If we might, we were thinking of travelling to what's left of the Arukas System. But we would first like to return to Earth with everyone else." The elder senshi nodded her assent, then turned and began to chant the incantation. Time's Doors began to squeak open. Rini walked forward confidently, letting the light from beyond them stream over her.

Darien stepped closer to Serena as the doors of time swung open. "Do you know what to expect?" he whispered, taking his hand in hers and holding tight.

China blue eyes turned to his face briefly before looking forward again. "No, that's why it's the future."

"I love you." He whispered quietly to her.

"I know."

Together, the group walked through the bright light and into the future that would someday be their own.

Shielding her eyes for a moment, Serena blinked and found herself staring into the blearing lights of Crystal Tokyo's palace. It was just past dusk, and the lights were shockingly bright by comparison to the dark time continuum.

After a moment of readjustment to the lights and to the fact that the everyone had managed to stay upright as well as a safe distance from one another (scout sandwiches were not evident!), King Endymion's pacing figure came into view. Walking back and forth in the palace garden, something seemed to be stressing the King, enough that he was talking to himself and running his fingers through his hair. He'd also managed to erode a hole in the lawn with his trips back and forth between the two trees.

At the same time that the group spotted him in front of the majestic palace doors, the king's gaze rose up to see everyone in the distance. He began a brisk walk towards them. The king met them halfway.

"Papa!" Rini cried in an uncharacteristically childish voice, running to hug her father. The king bent over with a smile on his face, although all elder sailors noticed the worry creases still marking his forehead. It didn't stop him from picking her up and twirling her round, while Rini shrieked with laughter. "What's wrong?" Rini asked when she was back on the ground.

"Where's the queen?" Amara asked, looking around. Serenity normally came to meet them too...

"Serenity's in labor as we speak," Endymion stated, standing and grasping his daughter's hand. The scouts relaxed. So that was why he was so worried. "Please come back to the palace. There's still some time, I believe, for refreshments if they interest any of you."

"In labor? Is she that far along?" Amy seemed surprised. "How long has it been since we last saw you?"

"A couple of months. Remember, the time frame is different here than in your time. But even so, the delivery is coming a little earlier than expected."

"And you're worried, that much is clear," Serena stated. Everyone had picked up the hurried pace accompanying the king.

Darien frowned. "Why aren't you with Serenity?"

The King blushed. "I..was thrown out. Something about my pacing being too annoying..."

"Then why not stop pacing?" Darien persisted.

The King glared at him. "It's not that simple."

"How is it not simple? You just lock your legs in place."

"Because," the King said through gritted teeth, "without the pacing Seiya and I started going at each other, which resulted in me being kicked out anyway."

"SEIYA'S THERE?!" Darien exploded.

"Don't remind me."

Mina noticed that the stick Endymion had broken off a tree had been turned to powder in his hands. She reflected that it was probably a good thing he was choosing to hide far in the back with the other Starlights, as she wasn't sure how much of one, let alone all three of them, the King would be able to tolerate before Seiya and perhaps the two others resembled the stick.

"King!" Helios came running out of the castle.

"What? Has something gone wrong?" Endymion changed from forced relaxed, to VERY worried

"Whoa!" Helios slowed down. "Stop panicking. I was sent to tell you everything's fine."

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief. "Then don't give me a heart attack!"

Helios caught Darien glaring at him and started to fidget.

"Hey King." Darien started, still watching the increasingly nervous Helios. "While I'm here there's something we need to have a little chat about."

"Yes?" Endymion looked up at his past self.

"Hmm." Grabbing Helios, who had started inching away, by the back of his robes Darien held him out to the King. "Did you know he and Rini have a thing going on?"

"WHAT?!" Several mountains away a flock of birds took flight in fright.

"Hearing..." Yaten whimpered.

Endymion rounded on Helios. "Helios, you're supposed to be a priest!"

"That's what I said." Darien glared at Rini. "Of course, we had the utmost assurances that you knew and approved."

"Rini!!" The livid King turned to his daughter, then back to the priest Darien still held by the cloak.

"Don't kill him Daddy!" Rini whimpered.

"You're 10!!" He sighed. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to start threatening boyfriends until you were at least 14..."

"So it's alright?" Rini perked up.

"No." Her father trashed her hopes instantly. "You're grounded, Elysian is off limits again, and I might remind you that-"

"No boyfriends until your 16, I know." Rini mumbled. "But Daddy-"

"No buts young lady." The King then rounded on Helios. "I trust you have an explanation Helios?" He asked mildly.

Helios bowed his head. "I wasn't planning on telling her for another few years... but..."

He gave a nervous glance at Serena. Endymion followed his gaze, then rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me, Serenity's been playing matchmaker."

Helios didn't say anything, but did glare at Darien.

"I'll deal with you later." Endymion motioned for Darien to let Helios go and started massaging his temples and muttering about sympathizing with someone whose name sounded remarkably like Ken.

"You took that well." Raye remarked.

"Not really." Came a voice from behind them. Pluto stepped through a portal. "He just channeled his anger into something other than words."

"Huh?" Mina looked confused.

"You see that smoke over there?" Pluto pointed into the distance where an orange glow lit the horizon. "He started a fire the size of Tokyo."

Endymion groaned and waved his hand and the orange glow disappeared. "Great. This means five hours of sitting there and watching trees grow." He turned to the scouts. "Would you like to come in for something to eat?"

"Unfortunately, we promised neither to meddle nor to stick around to long." Moans and groans from the crowd around caused Serena to stop and look around. "Guys, we simply CAN'T! We have to go on to Tranquility's time now. We've alrady been here too long." she reminded everyone. Turning to face the king, she thanked him for his offer. "Say hello to Serenity for us!"

"We wish the new baby good health!" cried Raye.

"Enjoy the rest of your spring!" Lita waved.

"Who's the father?!" Mina cried. The rest stayed silent as they disappeared, Sailor Pluto having moved them on Serena's command.

"I'll come visit you again, Serena!" Rini waved back, tears welling up in her eyes. It was a sweet sorrow to return to her own time as well as to leave the other...but there were more adventures to be had.

"Beware of Ken Tsukino! Whatever you do Darien, do not stay over Serena's on the night of the..." were the last words of King Endymion before everyone melted away into a swirl of bright lights then landed once more in Crystal Tokyo.

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Endymion scratched his head. "I hope he heard all of that..."

Tranquility was silent as they approached the castle. Unlike previously, where dusk was just beginning, nightfall had long won over in the land of Tokyo. A sliver of moonlight lit the midnight sky, but apart from that no lights blazed in the city.

"Well, this is a change," Raye mumbled from the back of the procession.

"All lights are turned out at the death of royalty," Lily murmured quietly in response. She said it in barely a whisper, but the entire entourage heard. Once again, Darien and Serena allowed their gaze to meet for a brief moment before both of them turned their sights back to what would be their future daughter. Serena's thoughts were all on her child's feelings, but Darien's had turned to her words. Death...did that mean that Serenity really had been killed? That Serena... no, it wasn't possible. Fear clenched his heart. Was he fated to know that his love would die, no matter what he would do? After all this time, would he still fail her?

As the Crystal palace loomed in the distance, a dark figure caught the keen eyes of Amara, Michelle, Raye, and Lita. All four silently halted the group. The shadow was moving.

Stepping out of the dark created by the palace, what seemed to be a severely matured neo-princess emerged. Rini no longer was a child of 10 at the most, but a stately young woman of 16 or so. Everything about her had grown in proportion. A gentle smile graced her face, as she held her arms out in welcome.

Her voice resembled that of Serenity's as she spoke. "Good evening to you all. Please, follow me inside." Without another word, Small Lady Serenity, although not so small any longer, bent over and held a hand out towards her little sister. Tears in her eyes, Lily accepted it as a gesture of a full out hug.

"Rini!" she cried, running into welcoming arms. Serena smiled warmly; Rini grew up to be a second mother to her sister. This was good to know...

"Lily, Lily...everything's fine," the elder sibling cooed, petting the dark head of her sister. Lily linked her arms around the back of Rini's head, tears falling on her sister's bare shoulders.

"But Mama...Mama...!" Rini hugged her sister close, picked her up, then stood as well.

"On behalf of Crystal Tokyo I bid you entrance to our palace." She turned on her heel, and walked indoors. Unsure of what else to do, the others followed.

"Sister, sister...what am I going to do with you?" asked Rini into Lily's buried head.

"Mama..."

"She's fine, Sweetie. You can go see her," Neo-Princess Serenity answered. Lily, as well as the following soldiers, gawked. "She's in through those doors." Rini gestured down a hall, and a door at the far end of the corridor. Lily ran a few steps and then stopped and looked back. "Papa?"

Rini smiled. "He's in with her. Go on."

Tranquility did not need further instruction, she ran at top speed for them.

Neo-Princess Serenity turned from the sight of her happy sister to the remaining group, who were all shocked and showing it. The princess's face fell away into a grave one. "I'm speaking, obviously, for my mother and father," she smiled towards Serena and Darien. Serena was having troubles seeing Rini at an age approaching her own. It was somewhat┘intimidating. She was so much more mature than the impish young girl they had just dropped off. "While Tranquility... Lily, I'm sure, told you about the attack on the Queen, she was not aware of all the details. Of course, I'm not allowed to tell you them."

"But-" Mina was interrupted before she got anywhere.

"Would you rather have your minds erased?"

There were no takers. Their memories were quite fine as they were, everyone agreed.

"But so that you all basically know the facts, Neo-Queen Serenity was struck directly as my sister saw, by Azura. Had she been without her crystal, the blow would have been fatal. However, the Silver Crystal did save her. Unfortunately, she lost the child she was carrying," Lady Serenity looked grieved mostly by this fact. "I sent Tranquility to you all on a gut instinct. I didn't know what else to do with her, and I guessed that it would be the best place for her to train as well as be protected like I was. I'm sorry if I forced you into any unnecessary-"

"Rini," Serena stepped forward and brought what she knew to be what to expect for her daughter into a hug herself, "you KNOW you did the right thing. And even if it wasn't the best idea, we'd never hold it against you. I am blessed to have been given the right to meet my children before I've had them." Serena kissed her forehead, then stepped back. "NOW we can drop the formalities! It's unnecessary."

"I was about to say that I'd forgotten this was when you grew up...but I suppose not," Rini sighed.

"Rini?" A voice came from behind her. The scouts looked behind to see a young man, around twenty years old with silver hair and a crystalline horn in the centre of his forehead.

"Helios." Rini smiled as he kissed her gently on the mouth. She grinned and looked directly at Darien, who was gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at that man. "I can assure you that this time my father does actually know and approve."

Darien smiled, and said (thought not without some effort), "As long as you're happy."

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"I've got to go help with some healing, but your parents want to see you." Helios smiled at the rest of the group and walked out another doorway.

"I've got to go now," Rini said. "Anyway, Pluto should be sucking you back to the 21st century any second-"

After another quite embarrassing sailor scout pile up (and they'd thought there wouldn't be another...), departure took place.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Serena asked of Michelle. Amara and Hotaru lurked back near their car, parked in front of Serena's apartment building somewhat hazardously. "Will you go back to the U.S. or stick around here for a while?"

"Forever worried on the cases of others, aren't we?" Michelle chuckled a bit. "I'm not quite sure yet, but we'll keep in touch Princess."

"Can I never convince you to call me something else?"

"I doubt it." Michelle said, turning away. "But you can always try I suppose."

"And remember, Prince." Amara cracked her knuckles. "Try to leave, and I will surface faster than you can apologize."

Darien gulped.

As Serena reentered her apartment, she was met with faces of sorrow and desperation from everyone around her. "Oh no, what now?" she asked, backing away.

"Now you know how I feel..." Darien said, leaning against the wall and smirking.

"I have an inkling that YOU planned this, Darien," Serena said, still retreating.

"Me? Now what would give you THAT idea..."

"CAN WE CRASH HERE?!" came the question of the night.

"WHAT?!"

- -

"Serena..." Darien whispered, drawing her body close to his. Alone in her room, lights dimmed, it almost seemed like they were alone in the apartment as well. Almost...

"RAYE, that was MY muffin!!"

"You already had three, Mina! I haven't had one yet!"

"First come, first deserve!"

"That's 'served', Mina..."

"Has anyone seen my toothbrush?"

"Was it the green one?"

"Yes!"

"...Oops."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?!"

"He he he..."

"Where's the bathroom?!"

"Down the hall to the right...no not LEFT!" CRASH

...bang...

"That would be my closet, and all of its contents falling out..." Serena murmured, pulling out of Darien's reach unhappily. "I guess I'd better get back out there before there isn't an apartment left."

"Stay a while..." Darien murmured into her ear.

"You know I can't. But if you'll just wait..."

"You expect me to go home?"

"I only thought you might, considering all the other people here."

"That's exactly why I'm STAYING!"

"Oh yeah, make my work load lighter. Thanks Darien."

"You can suffer this once," Darien answered her sarcasm smiling.

"And why are you suddenly so intent on staying, may I ask?"

"I already said why."

"This isn't about Seiya, is it?" Serena asked, turning around from her way to the master bathroom. At Darien's obvious discomfort, she retreated back to stare him straight in the eye. "Right? Darien..."

"I just don't trust him, Serena." Darien answered finally, after catching her hand, and staring at it, refusing to look up into her eyes. She was about to leave the conversation for later and leave the room. But what he had to say had to be said sometime.

"For Luna's sake, he's not some mass murderer. All I'm doing anyway is going to the kitchen to fix up something. I don't want everyone killing one another over the scraps of food I've left out. And usually my refrigerator doesn't up and attack me so I'm not too worried about my safety..."

"I wasn't talking about refrigerators. Seiya has legs, I don't think it'd be too hard for him to step into the kitchen after you and..." Darien didn't dare voice what came after the and as he could already feel anger and annoyance coming off Serena.

"As much as you dislike Seiya," Serena said, turning to look Darien square in the face, "please try to accept that he's a dear friend to me! Honestly, I'm surprised at how open and yet still closed you're being about your jealousy."

"I am NOT jealous, I'm only worried!" Darien answered, a bit disgruntled.

"What has Seiya ever done to make you think so ill of him?" Serena asked, eyeing her fiancИ skeptically. "All he has EVER done is cared about me, and thought of my own good as a friend."

"No, it's because he's in love with you," Darien said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be silly," Serena waved this off with her hand, then turned back to the door. "You're overreacting, as usual. Actually," Serena turned back around again, wearing a thoughtful face, "dying this last time must have altered your personality. Before it seemed you were always underreacting."

"You're trying to turn the conversation to me and off of you, Serena," Darien eyed her suspiciously, his voice rising slightly. "Why are you avoiding-"

"This really is bothering you, isn't it?" Serena said, looking a little stunned.

Darien looked at her in shock. "YES!"

"Fine,""Serena said, turning back to the door. "We'll talk. But not now."

"Why-"

"You DO realize Mina, Lita, Raye, and quite uncharacteristically, Amy too are all listening through the door?"

"...I thought it was strangely quiet out there!" Darien said, raising his voice even more.

"Well, we only thought it was strangely quiet in there!" Mina's voice echoed through wood.

"Mina, shut up!"

"But they already know we're here-"

"They wouldn't have had any PROOF if YOU hadn't opened your mouth!"

"Guys, this is SO wrong. We're invading their privacy!"

"Amy, we didn't even have to DRAG you along this time. You're only having problems now because we've been caught."

"Don't we always get caught?"

"You didn't need to point that out, Mina."

Serena, rolling her eyes, opened the door. Four inner planetary guardians landed spread eagle in her room. "Excuse me, guys, I have to go make dinner," Serena said, stepping carefully over her protectors by moonlight, gossipers by daylight.

"Dinner?" Mina perked up right away.

"I'll help you, Serena, as soon as I disentangle myself from this heap," Lita called from the ground as she attempted to push someone's leg off her. "Mina, OW, get your hand out of my face!"

"Gotcha, Lita," Serena waved, moving into the kitchen through the main room. Seiya got up from his place on the couch and followed her through the swinging doors, much to Darien's horror and anger. As he made his way towards the doors himself, he found Mina stopping him.

"Let her decide, Darien."

"Mina-"

"Darien, she has to choose or the two of you will always have it between you. Just relax, she'll make the right choice for her, and if you love her, you're just going to have to respect whatever that is." Darien groaned at the words, and only made the move to listen in on the conversation. "Don't forget that treaty..." Mina warned.

"What treaty?" Darien asked, turning back to Mina in bewilderment.

"The one you made with Seiya: no beating one another up until Chaos was destroyed."

"Um, Mina, I think you've lost a couple screws. Chaos WAS defeated."

"Ah, yes, defeated, not destroyed. There's a difference."

Silence...

"SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

- -

Serena stretched up on tiptoe to grab the bowel on the very top cabinet. Unfortunately, her reach didn't seem to go that far.

"Allow me," Seiya's rich voice said softly, as he retrieved the bowl himself.

"Thank you, Seiya," Serena said chipperly. "I think I'll make some sort of casserole...how does tuna sound?"

"Just great. Do you have all of the ingredients?"

"Yep. Could you get the egg noodles out of the pantry for me, though?"

"Sure, Serena." As Seiya turned towards the pantry, he took a deep breath. Then, without another second, he turned back around and brought Serena into a close embrace, his lips close to her own, before he finally turned his head to the side and let it rest on her shoulder.

"S-Seiya!" she cried in alarm. "What are you-"

"It's the closest thing I can give you to a kiss."

"W-What?" Serena asked, dumbfounded.

"Why did you ask us to come here? To help you? You have wonderful senshi, guardians who protect you. And you have your prince charming as well. What could we...could I possibly offer you?"

Serena drew away from him, staring up into his dark eyes with her own baby blue. "Seiya, I just feel more comfortable with you around. Your help in that battle with Galaxia was means more to me than anything you could give. Knowing you are there with me, helping me, that makes me feel sounder in every occasion." Her heart was beating fast in her rib cage.

"Serena..." Seiya said in a strained voice. She was just out of his reach.

"Hmm?" she asked, smiling.

"Serena, come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come back with me. Stay with me..."

"Seiya," Serena said, smiling, but unclasping his hands from her own, "my place is here, on Earth, with Darien. How can you doubt it after what you saw earlier? I love him more than anything."

Seiya nodded in numb understanding. "I needed to at least try." Serena nodded with her own understanding, still smiling, but making no further comment. Lita soon joined the kitchen, and she and Serena chattered as if nothing had happened. Seiya found himself pulled into the mindless talk as well.

If it made her happy...

- -

"Serena, we need to talk. Now."

Serena, having just returned home, shut her apartment door, startled. "Darien! Aren't you supposed to be at-"

"It's my day off."

"What day is it?" Serena asked, holding her head with a smile.

"Did you just get back from seeing everyone off?"

"Yeah...why didn't you come?"

"Serena," Darien stood up, and cornered her. "Am I just not reliable enough?"

"What?" Serena asked, shaking her head. What was he going on about?

"I heard you talking with Seiya last night!"

"Well, that's no shock. I guess everyone else heard it or at least knows about it, considering Mina was in the apartment," Serena answered.

"Quit avoiding the topic, Serena! Am I not helpful enough that you'd have to have HIM instead?"

Serena opened her mouth to comment on how Darien made HIM sound when something struck her. Darien's eyes, the only part of him that really betrayed him, were worried. Worried and hopeful and despairing and...sad...all at once. Her own face softened at the look he wore when his eyes came into the picture.

"Darien, Seiya is just my friend. The entire thing is actually really complicated..." Serena realized suddenly that she didn't WANT to talk to Darien about this, that she was scared of his reaction.

"I have all the time in the world," Darien gestured to Serena's own couch. "Tell me." To prove that he wasn't leaving, he picked up an apple from the fruit bowel and bit into it, his eyes on Serena's face. Slowly Serena sank onto the other end of the couch and slipped off her shoes.

"Well...I realized, when you were gone during Galaxia just how much I really rely on you, Darien. I guess this all starts there. There is not one person in the universe who could ever fit better with me than you. You're my soul mate. But, well... after you left, I tried not to lean so heavily on you and our relationship. I really did try. But I started to fall apart after a while...When Seiya came into the picture, I was still adjusting to being alone. And he helped me through more than I think even he realizes. He didn't and never could fill the gap you left me with, but somehow he helped me deal with it. He was someone else I could hold onto, another rock in the storm.

"At first, I think his presence confused me, because I wanted with all my heart to stay loyal to you and only you. But you left me, and we never had any contact..."

"I was dead," Darien said, in surprised defense. What exactly had gone on with these two? He bit his lip as he wondered suddenly if maybe he should make her go with Seyia. He hated the thought, but if she felt more secure with Seyia than with him... as Mina said, if he loved her, he had to be able to let her go.

"I know that now, but I didn't then. I was trying to stay true to you but at the same time, it seemed you'd forgotten me. At night I used to have dreams of you wrapped in the arms of another woman, and I'd wake up crying, not wanting to believe them, but slowly it became harder and harder. Whenever I seemed to feel my lowest, though, Seiya was always there. When I finally fell apart...have I ever told you this?"

Darien shook his head numbly, apple forgotten. "You fell apart?"

"Yes...I did. Strangely, it wasn't in front of Lita, or Mina, or Raye, or Amy. I lost all my will to keep a smiling facade, and in fact almost any will I had left to keep on going, in front of Seiya. He listened to me, and I know he hurt for me too. Now, his absence from my life has given me a new gap to deal with. Don't take it that way I don't mean it like that, Darien." Serena stated, seeing Darien's jaw fall. "You're the only one for me. Seiya's like my best guy friend. You are my best friend and my love all rolled into one. Its different. Whatever I can't tell you, I can tell him."

"What can't you tell me?" Darien asked, licking his lips nervously. This conversation just got better and better...

"Well, for example, if I needed advice on a present."

"Serena, that's a sorry excuse for an example."

"That's only because I know you won't like the other alternative...okay, let's say I got pregnant-" Darien leapt in the air at the word and held the pillow in front of him like a sword.

"WHAT?! But we haven't-"

"HYPOTHETICALLY, Darien! If something like that happened, I wouldn't be comfortable talking with any other male about it than you and him. And considering you'd be the LAST person I'd want to speak with on that matter, at least not if I wanted to see the outside world for my pregnancy-" Serena glared at Darien after that comment, and Darien briefly wondered if maybe he should be more lenient during her pregnancy.

"Serena, PLEASE promise me here and now you won't do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Keep something that big a secret!"

"We'll see, Darien." Darien sunk down into his chair in horror. "Anyway, Seiya, even since he returned to Kinmoko, has still always been there for me which, as much as I love you, I cannot say about you. You almost LEFT me again," Serena stated, a little bitterness ebbing its way into her voice, a slight tremor shaking her hands.

"Do you know WHY he was always there?! He is in LOVE with you, Serena!"

"So are you, Darien, and I can't say the same about your loyalties," a lone tear stroked its way down Serena's soft cheek.

"Don't cry, Serena...I am sorry. You know I'm not good at being a team player..."

"But Darien, I love you. You love me...can't you trust me? I can only keep trying."

"I'm sorry, Serena! I am." Darien hugged his fiance tightly as a few more tears fell away from her eyes. "But how can I trust him if I know that he secretly loves you-"

"It isn't a secret, Darien. I know he loves me. I knew before I even fought Galaxia."

"But..." Darien was almost at a loss for words. "If... if you know, why are you just leading him on? Is it to get me jealous, because if so, it's working."

"Darien, I can't believe you just accused me of that. I would NEVER get close to another man JUST to do something spiteful to you, or to anyone for that matter!" Serena would've been even more offended if she had the inkling Darien might say something like that. And anyway, this conversation wasn't about making new arguments, it was about settling old ones that had been bubbling under the surface for quite some time. "And Darien,  
I'm not marrying Seiya, I'm marrying you! For me, there is ONLY you!"

"But-"

"Darien, I am yours. You are mine. Seiya understands this; he's understood for a long time now. Before he even met you, he came right out and told me he loved me. I was about to say something, anything, to take it back. He said 'I know I'm in a one-sided love, and it wasn't my plan to be here. I fell in love with you without even realizing it.' By now, Darien, he has accepted this. And he's never tried anything either, apart from words, since I know you want to know. Well, once he figured out I wasn't going to forget about you..."

"What do you mean, ONCE?"

"You worry too much. Before that, he attempted to whisk me off my feet. Let's just say it didn't work to an extent. But I admit to you now, Darien, if you'd actually stayed dead and never come back to me...if I'd been left all alone on this Earth...there's only one other man I can think of in this entire universe who could even have a chance of coming close to filling your wake, it would be Seiya."

"You know, if you hadn't just said that last thing, I might have forgotten all of this..." Darien murmured, his head buried in his hands.

"No, you wouldn't," Serena smiled towards his figure. "That's why I'm telling you the all-out truth. But Darien, just remember that YOU are the one. Even if I'd met Seiya first, I promise we'd still have ended up like this, together. I love Seiya, Darien," Darien almost fell flat on the floor after the admittance, "but I'm not in love with him."

"So..." Darien said, standing slowly. "You're telling me this doesn't matter. That I shouldn't worry or care..."

"Exactly," Serena said, drawing the love of her life into a kiss.

"I don't know if I can promise that..." Darien said, breaking it off.

"Try, Darien..." Serena whispered, nearing his lips again. "Just try..."

"WAIT a second, you LOVE him?! I can see him loving you, but vise versa?" he said, drawing away from her. Serena rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Darien, with both you and Rini gone, I felt alone."

"You had the scouts."

"They weren't the same. Believe me, Darien, I never lost sight of you. I tried to be strong the whole time you were gone, tried no to stop smiling. The same as what I tried to do with you this time around as well. Except the scouts had no idea. The only reason they every clued into anything was because of Seiya. Something about Seiya finally made me crack, finally broke me. When I realized I'd been lying to myself the entire time about not caring about your lack of communication with me, it wasn't with the others, or at home with Luna. It was on my school rooftop in the rain, with Seiya there, watching. That was the same time I realized that he loved me. But Darien, not for a second did I sway. You have my heart entirely! And I wish you would just trust me on that."

"I do trust you, Serena, I promise." Darien smiled, and bent to kiss Serena's forehead. "You know, I never asked what happened while I was, well, dead. I didn't dig deeper from the small summary you gave me the first time. I should have. If there's one thing I've learned from this entire experience, besides that I'm not the only one to keep things inside and besides that I dislike Seiya-"

"Darien..." Serena, against her will, cracked a smile.

"Hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion. I appreciate him being there for you. I don't appreciate him falling in love with you. That's the other thing I've realized, that I am not the only one who has or who will fall for you. I guess I'll just have to get used to sharing your light..."

"Don't worry, Darien, one day it'll be different and..." Serena stopped.

"And?" Darien asked.

Serena closed her mouth and didn't answer, but from the way her hands closed around her engagement ring, Darien guessed.

"And you won't have to worry about me leaving you." He got up and went over to the window.

"Darien..." Serena walked over.

He sighed. "You're right, don't try and explain."

Serena gently lifted her finger up and traced the line of his jaw. "I'm sorry, but you do leave me. Whenever I feel like everything's going alright, you suddenly turn around and break up with me, or change countries, or something."

"I've always had reasons." Darien whispered quietly.

"Not last time you didn't." Serena murmured, staring outside. Darkness had long since fallen, and she watched the moon sparkle.

Darien stared out at the moon, then back at Serena, and then back out again. "I had a reason." He eventually said.

"School." Serena nodded. "I know it's important to you."

"No." Darien shook his head. "I had another reason." He took a deep breath and avoided her gaze. "About a month before this thing started I started having dreams again, like when Rini came the first time. You were lying on the bed, and the shadow crystal was draining all your energy. Desdemona appeared, and killed you right in front of me. And every time I knew it was something to do with me being there. The entire thing revolved around me being there. So I decided to leave, so it wouldn't..." His voice trailed off. He smiled wanly. "Thankfully it didn't even though I was here."

Serena turned to him. "Darien, did you ever consider the problem was that you weren't there. That the reason I was in trouble is because you had left and I was alone, without you."

Darien raised his eyes to meet hers. "But then...why would I get the dream? I would never have considered leaving without it."

Serena smiled. "Maybe as a warning? I don't know. But why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough to worry about. At first I wasn't entirely sure myself, and then you got sick, and...I never got round to it."

"Promise me you won't leave me anymore." Serena insisted.

"I can't." Darien whispered. "If it comes down to me or your safety, I will leave. I would never let my presence bring you more danger."

Serena's hand slipped from his cheek to her side, and her eyes returned to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Darien whispered. "But your life comes first."

"And what about my happiness?" Serena choked out.

Darien raised her head up. "Hopefully I'll never have to choose between the two again."

Serena walked into his waiting arms and they rested there for a few minutes.

"I'm positive we all have a soul mate out there in the universe. Seiya will find his own somewhere in some galaxy. And besides, someday he'll see me and realize I'm not worth holding onto."

"Oh really?" Darien asked, taken by surprise. He'd thought that they'd left that topic of conversation behind, but obviously Serena hadn't finished yet. He grinned as he lead her back over to the couch and picked up his abandoned apple. "I'll always think you're worth holding onto, and much more than that┘When will this miracle occur in Seiya?"

"When I'm old, or I suppose even when I'm just pregnant...oh, fatness..."

"Actually, I thought you were just as beautiful then as now, you were absolutely glowing Serena. You might have been even more beautiful then...or will be, I guess..."

"Really?" Serena smiled. "You think so?"

Darien brought her closer to him, inches away. "Yes."

"Then maybe we could start down that path now..." Serena gave a devilish grin.

Before either of them knew what was what, they were stretched out on the couch, tasting one another in beautiful darkness. And beautiful solitude┘

SLAM

"Serena? I had the strangest dream the other night, and I just got off work so I though I'd stop...by and tell...you..."

"3..." Darien began the countdown.

"2..." Serena continued it, sighing.

"1..."Darien winced.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

THE END OF THE BEGINNING

- -

YAY! I finally finished my VERY FIRST FAN FIC!! Many more on the road to being finished as well. I'm not quite sure which one I'll put up next. I'm thinking of I Was Loved By You as well as the second part of Love? What of It? which was co-written with dragonborncrystal. But there are others I'm working on as well,  
so I suppose I'll just have to see what the next couple of months bring...

Please review this story, I'd really like some ideas on how I can improve (as well as what I shouldn't change -)!! Until we meet again,

Moonlight Eternal


End file.
